


Equestria Girls 1: The Magic Begins

by ChristaWolf, LonghaulHoofer



Series: Equestria Girls [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 82,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristaWolf/pseuds/ChristaWolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonghaulHoofer/pseuds/LonghaulHoofer
Summary: The first book in the Equestria Girls series, this volume introduces the main characters of Gemini Shadow, Raven Sable, Sunset Shimmer, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk.





	1. The Girls of Canterlot High: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemini Shadow begins a new chapter of her life when she moves to Canterlot from her native Trottingham, and begins attending Canterlot High School. There, she meets Raven Sable and Sunset Shimmer, a formidable bully with a dark secret and a terrible plan.

It was a windy, drizzly morning as Gem crossed the quad of Trottingham Prep, decked out in her men’s uniform and holding an umbrella in one hand, and her schedule in the other. "Let's see... European History I, Harrison Building, Room 35..."

Carrie, Gem's cousin, ran up alongside Gem, also holding an umbrella, wearing a pleated skirt in the school colors with a plain white blouse and blazer matching the skirt.  "Hey, looks like I'm in the building next to yours.  I have Mr. McCartney in the Epstein building for my Introduction to Chemistry class."

Gem blinks. "McCartney? I've heard of him, he looks like the brother of that famous bass player." She smiles at Carrie, "Lucky we've got time before class. Did you sleep well? Is your roommate nice?"

Carrie sighs.  "It's like sleeping next to a fog horn.  Good thing I was able to concoct something to stop the noise or I'd be a wreck right now."

Gem chuckles, "Mine's not much better... and he talks. He kept waking me up having an extended discussion with someone about his great aunt's fruitcake."

Carrie groans, putting her head in her hands.  "How are we gonna survive here?" she asks.  "You know how I am around people in general, but to have to room with a stranger?  For an entire year?"

Gem takes Carrie's hand in hers, squeezing it reassuringly. "You'll be fine, Car. You've got me here, remember?"

“I know, and thank you," Carrie says , smiling.

The warning bell tolls and Gem gasps. "I gotta go! See you later, and don't blow anything up! Again! At least wait a couple months!" She runs off into the distance.

Carrie chuckles, and dashes off to the opposite building. As she runs off, a girl appears on the quad, a strange device around her neck.  She tries to talk to passing students, but no sound can be heard.  She tries shouting, to no avail as silence remains.  She looks sad as she trudges to her first class, wondering how she can explain this to her instructor.

* * *

Later that day, Gem is walking across the quad again from the dining hall, having just finished dinner. Carrie hadn't blown anything up, it seemed.

Carrie is sitting on one of the benches in the common area.  She sees Gem and waves to her. Gem smiles and sits down beside her cousin, "So you made it! How was your first day?"

“Classes were fine, my instructors were nice," Carrie says.  "I apologized to my ex-roommate earlier.  They're assigning someone else to my room, so I'm out here while they move in.   It was a simple noise dampener, I was in a hurry so I forgot to tell her how to shut it off.  No placating some people, I guess."

"...Was that the girl I saw on the quad earlier today? She was wearing it around her neck." Gem blinks several times, "Oh, it was... it was, wasn't it?"

Carrie nods sadly.  "That was little Foghorn."  She looks up at the sky.  "I'm hoping my new roommate isn't as bad.  Or that they'll give up and let me go back home."

“And leave me here all alone? Without you?" Gem hugs Carrie tight, "I'll go back with you. You're the only person I trust to know my secret and not blab about it later."

"Oh, I don't wanna leave you alone," Carrie says, hugging Gem back.  "But you know how I am. You get me.  Other people think I'm weird, and I don't want to have to go through that again.  And this whole sharing a room thing ... not a fan. I like my space."

A thought hits Gem. "Wait... I've got it! What if we were able to share a room together? Just the two of us?"

“That would be an optimal solution ... but impossible, the school would never allow it."  She smiles at Gem.  "Nice thought though, and thank you for considering it."

Gem smiles back, "What are cousins for?" She checks her watch, "I'd better get going... homework to do. Text me later though, okay?"

“I will.  See you tomorrow."  Carrie waves, then gets up and returns to the women's dormitory.

* * *

It was the week before finals, and Gem and Carrie decided to relax a bit before studying up. After checking to make sure that the dorm room was free of roommates, which it was, Gem goes to her closet and pulls out a blouse, a white bra with navy blue stripes, some napkins, a tube of dark green lipstick, and matching nail polish. She begins putting on each of these things, starting with the bra, followed by the blouse, and the makeup to finish. That done, she grabs her phone and texts Carrie: "Ready. Let's go out."

Carrie texts back: "Okay, be right there."  She adjusts her clothes and grabs her handbag, and heads over toward the men's dorms.

That done, Gem slips her phone into the pocket of her jeans and smiles, giving herself a good look in a small hand mirror. Then she sits down, legs crossed, and waits for Carrie's signal.

Carrie arrives at the men's dorm, and scans around as best as she can.  Seeing no one lurking around the lobby or main pathways, she texts Gem: "All clear, let's move."  She continues to look around after she sends the text, in case someone shows up suddenly.

Another text comes: "Coming." And a few minutes later there follows the sound of footsteps, careful, as if their owner was afraid to walk too loudly. Gemini comes into view, and from this distance she looks... well, almost exactly like Carrie, but with shorter hair and larger hands. Gem smiles. "What do you think?"

Carrie looks Gem over carefully, walking around her to get the full picture.  "Mostly okay, but I don't really think green's your color.  Maybe something closer to natural, perhaps a shade darker than your normal color.  You can keep the green nails, though."

She nods, "I think it brings out my eyes!" she remarks. Then, she takes a deep breath. "Okay, let's go... and hope no one looks too closely at me."

"You got it, Gem," Carrie says with a wink.  Linking arms with Gem, the two stroll  along the campus.

Unfortunately for both of them however, one of Carrie's teachers comes toward them, papers in hand. It's Mr. McCartney, the Intro to Chemistry teacher. "Miss Shadow, I would like a word with you, please!"

"Um ... okay.  Will you be okay here, Gem?" she asks, looking concerned.  She's not sure what's got Mr. McCartney so agitated that he'd seek her out after school hours, but she figured she'd have to listen to what the man said.

"I don't know," Gem says, looking worried. "I-" She's cut off as the teacher finally catches up with them, and thrusts the papers in Carrie's face for her to see. "I've just been sent the police report from last Tuesday. Security camera footage shows a young girl fitting your description was seen exiting the 'Merchant Loup' nightclub at 10:30pm. As you know, any Trottingham Prep student seen at that establishment -will- be expelled immediately. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?" Then, and only then, does he notice Gem. He frowns more. "...Mister Shadow? Is that... is that you?"

Gem is too scared to say anything at all.

"I don't believe you've met my second cousin, Gemini Dream," Carrie says, stepping in between the two.  "Forgive her silence, she's a bit moody.  She had stopped in to visit me since she was in town.  She lives down near Fillydelphia and was in this area on vacation all week long.  Now then, what's all this about a police report?" She never took her eyes off Professor McCartney, and was hoping with a little luck Gem/Gemini would continue to be here another day.

Luck seems to have run out for both of them. The professor grabs both of them and says, "Enough. Both of you, to the Headmaster's office at once. I will escort you."

* * *

Several months later at Coltsworth Manor, a letter for Gem slipped through the mail slot. A passing servant spied the letter and went up to Gem’s room to deliver it. He knocked on the door and called, “A message for you has just arrived, m'lady.”

Gem looked up from her laptop, then rose, opening the door to take it. “Ah, thank you Cassius! This is a surprise, I hadn’t been expecting any mail…” She took a letter opener and ran it through the top of the envelope after a quick peek at the address. “Trottingham Preparatory? But the next semester doesn't start for a few weeks!” She stopped as she began to read what the letter had to say.

_Dear Mr. Shadow,_

_We regret to inform you that due to your unseemly actions at the Merchant Loup nightclub prior to the end of the Spring term, we have decided to expel you from Trottingham Preparatory School, effective immediately. Enclosed you shall find a list of schools in the area who would be willing to assist in the credit transfer process. Kindly select a school from the list and inform us of your choice so that you may be placed in the appropriate equivalent classes._

_Signed,_

_Ms. L. F. Harshwhinny_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Gem’s face fell as she crumpled up the letter in her hand, looking dismayed. 

Cassius frowned, his brow furrowing out of concern. After checking to make sure they were properly alone, he asked “Bad news, m’lady?”

Gem nodded sadly. “Yes… they’ve decided to expel me. The staff found out what I am and they… they took things from there.”

Cassius patted Gem on the back. “Worry not, m’lady, there are plenty of good schools around the land.” He picked up the second piece of paper, which contained a list of schools who did credit transfers with Trottingham Prep. Among these were Baltimare High School, Canterlot High School, Crystal Prep Academy, Manehattan Institute of Thaumaturgy, Glimmer Academy, and Sainted Physician Preparatory School.

Gem ran her finger up and down the list, humming thoughtfully. “I’ll have to investigate these on my own, I think… thank you Cassius, I’ll call if I need you.”

Cassius smiled. “As you wish, your ladyship.” And he went away to do some other work.

* * *

The week passed by in a blur. Gem sent her answer to Trottingham Prep, and within days she received a note from Canterlot High’s administration to report to the school as soon as possible to receive her new schedule, locker combination, lunch PIN, and other necessary items. CHS was technically and literally a step down from Trottingham Prep, but Gem was happy for the change. It did mean however that she would have to move towns, since Trottingham was several hours away by train and boat.

Luckily however, that wouldn’t be a problem. The Shadow family just happened to own a summer manor in Canterlot, which was called Shadowfall. It was agreed that Gem would move and live there during the duration of her time at CHS, while her parents would remain in Trottingham. Gem’s mother, Indigo, was completely against the whole idea but Azul, thankfully, saw an opportunity for growth. And so, Gem moved into her new address in Canterlot. Cassius was transferred to Shadowfall to continue his current role as part of the house staff.

The day before the start of the semester, Gem finally went to get her school things settled. She tried to remain calm as she sat in the back of the black Aston Martin, taking deep breaths. 

Cassius, who was acting as chauffeur, noticed this. “I am sure everything will be fine, m’lady. You have nothing to fear, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna seem like very intelligent, welcoming people.”

Gem smiled again. "Yes, I suppose you’re right, Cassius… I’m just a little anxious is all.”

Cassius nodded, “That is understandable. This is a new school in a new town, anyone would be scared.”

“Do you think I’ll make a good first impression?” Gem asked.

Cassius chuckled as he pulled the car up to the front lawn. “I think you’ll be radiant.” He got out of the car and walked around to the back, opening Gem’s door. 

Gem got out, dusted herself off, and nodded. “Thank you, Cassius… I’ll see you soon.” The butler nodded and got back into the car, driving off toward Shadowfall again.

Gem stepped past the large statue of a rearing horse and walked in through the front entrance. The main atrium was, to her non-surprise, completely deserted save for two figures: though both were female, the taller of the two had light magenta skin and pink, purple, blue, and green hair that went all the way down to her knees. She was dressed in a yellow jacket with a sun pinned to her lapel, matching shoes, and a purple shirt and pants. Beside her was a shorter woman, with blue skin and hair that was a darker blue and a light Persian blue, almost purple. She wore a pink shirt with a white collar and a crescent moon stitched into one side, a purple belt and pants, and white pumps.

The elder of the two smiled and extended a hand to Gem. “Welcome to Canterlot High School,” she said warmly. “I am Principal Celestia, and this is my sister, Vice Principal Luna. It’s a pleasure to have you with us today.”

Gem smiled back and shook both their hands. “It’s a pleasure to be here,” she said, looking around. “This looks like a wonderful place!”

Luna chuckled. “Imagine how it will look after tomorrow, when the first day of school is over. My sister and I will be kept quite busy, I imagine.”

“Shall we continue this discussion in my office?” offered Celestia, as everyone else nodded.

* * *

Minutes later, Gem was sitting in front of Principal Celestia’s desk, The two sisters sat behind in two chairs, one yellow and one blue. Principal Celestia held a folder with Gem’s name on it. Vice Principal Luna busied herself with making tea for everyone.

“Let’s see… your transcript says you are taking English I, Geometry I, World History, Physical Science, and Music,” read Celestia.

Gem nodded. “That’s correct,” she said as Luna handed her a cup of tea.

Celestia continued, “Luckily, we offer all of those classes here, so fitting you into them shouldn’t be too much of a problem.” The two of them discussed academic matters for several minutes, among them the reason why she had been transferred, (she had, in fact, been covering for her identical cousin Carrie) her plans for the future, and the main differences between CHS and Trottingham Prep.

After a while, Celestia rose from her chair and slid Gem’s folder into a filing cabinet. “I believe that takes care of everything,” she said, handing her a piece of paper, upon which was printed her schedule, locker number and combination, and her lunch PIN. “Sister, would you like to handle “the more…” she paused, “personal side of things?”

Luna smiled. “I would love to, Tia. Come with me please.” And she led Gem out of Celestia’s office and down the hall a short way to her own, which was dark even though it was the middle of the afternoon. The room's only real light source was a window on the far wall, for which the blinds were almost perpetually drawn, allowing only slatted lines of light into the room.

On the wall to the right there was a filing cabinet, marked by a crescent moon motif, and there was a serene picture of a wooded area at night, a full moon hanging low over the countryside hanging on the wall. To the left of that stood a wooden chalkboard, on which were notes, both chalked in and taped up by Vice Principal Luna. To the left of that was a bookshelf, filled with a number of books. The center of the room was marked by an oval-shaped desk--dark blue, and again marked with the crescent moon motif--on top of which was a brass nameplaque, a PA system, and an office phone.

Luna took a seat behind her desk and invited Gem to sit in front, which she did. Turning, she withdrew a folder from her filing cabinet, also marked with Gem’s name, though this did not include academic transcripts. “The letter we received from Trottingham mentioned a teacher spotting you in a black floral blouse with green lipstick and nail polish… you were described as wearing clothes that were, according to this, atypical of your normal presentation. Would you be comfortable with explaining why?” Her voice and gaze were soft.

Gem gulped. It wasn’t often she told people. In fact, Carrie was the one other person apart from herself and Cassius who knew the truth. Steeling herself, she came out with it. “I wore those clothes…” A pause. “I wore those clothes because I am transgender, and it’s the only way I can truly express myself,” she said finally, trying to keep calm. She didn’t meet Luna’s eyes.

Luna placed a hand on Gem’s shoulder and smiled at her. “I understand,” she said with a smile. “You aren’t the first trans student to pass through these doors, nor will you be the last. Understand that at this school, you will always be treated as you wish to be.”

Gem looked up, and smiled genuinely back as Luna asked, “What name would you prefer to be called?”

“Gemini,” she said at once. “My name is Gemini. Or Gem, for short."

Luna nodded. “As you wish. With your consent, I shall inform my sister of this.”

Gem nodded, “Oh, yes please! That would be wonderful!”

Luna smiled a little more. “Excellent. Now, I have a few other questions to ask you, if that’s alright?”

Gem smiled, “Of course. Ask away!”

“Do you plan on taking cross-sex hormones, and if so, when?” Luna began.

Gem looked thoughtful. “I hadn’t thought about it until I came here… I’m living on my own you see, so I suppose, without any parents breathing down my neck… I think I’d like to start them as soon as possible.”

Luna nodded once more, “Nurse Redheart should be able to help with that, whenever you feel you are ready.”

“That’s good enough for me,” Gem said, smiling. “Is there anything else I should know?”

“All CHS students are traditionally required to take PE in their freshman year. However, given the amount of paperwork involved in changing student records and other legal documents, we lift this policy for our transgender students, so that they may take the class at their leisure, as their preferred identity," Luna said.

Gem breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness… I was worried about that.”

Luna chuckled. “As I said, you are not the first.” Rising, she walked around from behind the desk and gave Gemini a hug. “Your safety here is very important to us. If you ever feel threatened or unsafe, please let us know at once.”

“I will,” Gem said, holding her head up high as she hugged back.

* * *

That evening, Gemini was talking to Carrie on the phone, telling her all about the day.

“…So you say they just accepted you then and there? No complaints or anything?” Carrie was saying from her Trottingham dorm room.

“Indeed they did,” Gem replied happily, as she stretched out on the bed. “Coming here was one of the best decisions I ever made… I can’t wait to start school tomorrow!”

Carrie laughed. “That’s my girl. I gotta get homework done, but I’ll call you tomorrow, okay? Love you, cuz.”

Gem smiled, “Love you too, Car. Talk to you soon.” She hung up, put her phone on her new desk, and quickly got ready for bed.

Laying in the darkness some minutes later, Gemini smiled to herself. For the first time in her life, everything was going according to plan. 

* * *

Vice-Principal Luna was working in her office when three knocks sounded on her door. “Come in, please.” 

Longhaul opened the door and poked his head in. “I got a message that you wanted to see me?” he asked. 

“Yes, come in and have a seat. I have a matter to discuss with you,” she answered. 

Longhaul came in and sat down. “Okay, so what did I screw up this time?” he inquired wearily. 

Luna chuckled. “Oh, it’s nothing bad, stop being so melodramatic. I wanted to alert you to a new student on your route.” She slid a folder over to Longhaul. “She’s very new to the area, transferred here from Trottingham, and very nervous.” 

“I see,” Longhaul says, studying the address. “And you’re giving her to me because you know what a compassionate and caring individual I am as opposed to all of the others, am I correct?” He struck a heroic pose. 

Luna stared at him with a deadpan expression. “I’m giving her to you because she’s on your route. Try not to scare her too terribly when you first meet her, okay?” 

Longhaul looked shocked. “Little old moi? Scare a student? Perish the thought!” 

“She’ll be on your route as of tomorrow morning, and she’s had a tough time, so please be gentle when dealing with her, okay?” Luna asked in a serious tone. 

“Luna, you of all people should know that she will be in the best of hands when I see her tomorrow. I will do whatever I can to make her feel comfortable and at ease. You have my word.” 

Luna smiled. “Thank you, Longhaul. I’ll think of something I can do for you in return.” 

“How about not stealing all of the Bavarian cremes from the break room?” Longhaul snarked playfully. 

“I didn’t see your name on any of them,” Luna replied with a chuckle. 

“I know the baker, I can arrange that,” Longhaul teased, getting up from the chair. “Was there anything else?” 

Luna shook her head. “Nope, that was it. Really, thank you again, Longhaul.” He grinned. “All part of the service.” He tipped his hat and left the office. 

* * *

The next morning, Gem stood by the bus stop, wearing a long green dress and of course her backpack. She had never rode a bus before, and certainly not a school bus, as such things did not exist in Trottingham. 

Lumbering along the road, the bus makes its way to the stop.  With a hiss of air from the brakes, the doors open, and the driver, a middle-aged man with a slight paunch, looks down at Gem and smiles.  "Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, your ladyship," he says with a smile, "the old limo here is starting to feel its age."

Gem steps aboard the bus and looks around at the [interior](http://bit.ly/2i3UfC3) first. It was made mostly of metal, which was painted white. There were two long rows of faux-leather seats with tall backs, and two seat belts were slotted into them. Certain windows had red handles, indicating they were emergency exits. There was a similar exit at the back, and another set into the ceiling. Finally, she turned to face the driver. “Hello,” she began, in a soft voice. “My name is Gemini… what’s your name?”

The driver smiled warmly. “My name’s Longhaul.  Most of the others do, 'cept for those that call me Long, or 'Haul, or 'hey you.'"  The doors close and the bus lurches forward as Gem takes her seat. “Want to tell me a little bit about yourself?” he asked as they went.

Gem thought for a moment. “Let’s see… I transferred here from Trottingham Preparatory Academy recently, This is my first time aboard a school bus… I think that’s it.”

Longhaul smiled at Gem through the rear-view mirror. “Well, it’s mighty nice to have you aboard, Miss Gemini. Or would you prefer your ladyship?”

Gem blushed. “You don't have to call me your ladyship... just Gem will do."

"Gotta have a little fun somehow, Gem,” Longhaul replied, chuckling. “Seeing you carry yourself all proper like that, you simply smack of nobility to me.” 

After about ten minutes, the bus pulled up at the next stop, where a group of kids was waiting to board. One of them, an amber-skinned girl with a leather jacket and red and yellow hair and a frown on her face, caught Gem’s gaze. The girl’s eyes were a cold cyan, and were narrowed in angry glare. Gem felt a shiver of fear go down her spine as she quickly looked away.

The bus made several more stops, until at long last the bus pulled up in front of Canterlot High School.  A steady stream of students exited the bus, Longhaul nodding and saying cordial goodbyes to the departing students.  Before Gem can exit, Longhaul turns to face him, a warm smile on his face.  "It's really nice to meet you, Gem, and if there's anything I can do for you, just ask me."

Gem smiles, "I would like nothing more, Longhaul. Thank you." She climbs back down the steps, walking into the school. She stepped up to her locker, quickly spun the combination, and extracted a textbook and a notebook, humming a tune to herself.

From behind, a girl’s voice said “Well well well, look at what we’ve got here… a new plaything.”

Gem blinked and turned to look, finding the amber-skinned, leather jacket wearing form of Sunset Shimmer standing behind her. She frowned. “Excuse me? A plaything? I am no one’s plaything, madam! I am a girl, just as you are!”

Sunset smirked. “Ooh, she speaks! Or should I say it? Or he? I can’t tell! After all, only boys have a chest as flat as yours.” She shook her head and laughed derisively. “And what an accent! Am I supposed to bow in the presence of someone clearly as ‘high class,’” she made finger quotes, “as you? As if. Sunset Shimmer bows to nobody, he-she.”  With that she grabs the collar of Gem’s blouse in one hand and shoves her up against the locker, drawing her other hand back in a fist to punch her.

“Hey!” Gem exclaims, struggling to get free. “Let me go! It’s only my first day!”

Sunset smirked. “Oh it is, huh? Well, let me give you your first lesson: my name is Sunset Shimmer, and I’m the one who really rules this dump. If you’re smart, you’ll stay on my good side.” 

Sudden resistance on her fist, along with a lavender hand gripping it tightly, caused Sunset to stop and slowly turn to see who dared to interfere with her fun.  She blanched visibly as she saw who was looking back at her with a deeply angry look on her face. 

She had pink-red eyes that were almost glowing with fury. In addition to lavender skin and those eyes, she had black and deep violet hair that was streaked with a somewhat lighter shade of purple. She wore a blue jacket that had short, ripped sleeves, a light grey t-shirt, a black belt with a grey buckle, and a plaid, purple short skirt that exposed her long lavender legs, with a pair of plain black boots to finish the look.

"I thought we had a deal, Shimmer," the girl hissed, in a strong Manehattan accent. "You leave kids alone and I don't give you that face rearranging I should have given you a long time ago."  A sinister grin crossed her face.  "Or, does this mean our deal is now officially canceled?"

Sunset lowered her arm, which the new girl was still grasping tightly, and gulped audibly.  "Hey, I didn't know he… she… it… was with you, okay?  It was ... it was an accident."  

"Be more careful next time, Shimmer," the girl hissed, “Or my fist may accidentally relocate your nose."  She released her grip on Sunset's arm.  "Get out of here," she commanded, and Sunset quickly complied, shooting a glare over shoulder as she did so. Then the girl smiled and helped Gem to her feet. "Name's Raven. You new here?"

Gem smiled and nodded, "Transferred from Trottingham... I am Gemini Shadow, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She offers a hand for her to take. "Oh, and thank you for... well, saving me." 

Raven shakes Gem's hand.  "Oh, it's no trouble at all.  Y'see, Sunset and I had a little ... disagreement when I first transferred here from Manehattan.  Seems she didn't like the studious types and I didn't like how symmetrical her teeth were."  She chuckled.  "We made a deal after that -- if she left my friends and me alone, I wouldn't try to forcibly remove delicate parts of her anatomy."    She grinned at Gem, a small flush spreading over her cheeks.  "So, what brought you here from Trottingham?"

Gem's smile fades abruptly, replaced by a frown filled with sadness and deep regret, “I was expelled,“ she says finally, “Though I don't really like to talk about it… only the Principals know so far." She looks up again, staring into her eyes. "I'm not going to tell you yet... not because I don't trust you, but because I don't feel I'm ready yet." The bell rings at that moment, and she quickly grabs a book, "Sorry, I need to go... I'll be late to history. See you at lunch!" She runs off, disappearing into the crowd of other students.

Raven waves as Gem runs off to her next class.  "Yeah, see you then," she calls, then under her breath she says, "I hope ... "  She shakes her head, wondering where that came from, and heads off to her physics lesson.

* * *

Later that day, Gem is walking toward the cafeteria, a blue backpack slung over her shoulder.

"There you are!" Raven said as she fell in step with Gem.  "You haven't been avoiding me, have ya?  Only 'cause most kids do when they hear about me," she continued, sadness mixing in with her words.  "But I didn't think you'd be that type."

"Certainly not!" Gem replies, smiling gently to Raven, "It's not every day a random girl saves an innocent from a violent act... I owe you one." She places her things down on a table near a window. "Why do most kids run away? I think you're very nice."

Raven blushed a little.  "Well, it's just that when they hear I was sent here for being a 'problem student,'" she explained, making quotation marks in the air with her fingers, "they immediately think I'm some sort of bad seed or something.  Far from it, actually."

"A problem student?" Gem raises an eyebrow, intrigued. "Tell me more. Once we've gotten lunch, that is." And with that she takes Raven's hand in her own and walks with her toward the line of other people, all of them with trays, waiting to be served.

Raven doesn't resist, instead squeezing Gem's hand as they walk.  "It's really nothing bad.  I just have a tendency to stick up for my friends ... which landed me in the principal's office more times than I cared to count."  She smiles.  "I also don't suffer fools gladly, which annoyed the teachers for obvious reasons.  So, I was given a choice of either coming here, or going to  the 'special' high school with the other delinquents."  She takes a tray and moves down the line.  "Vice Principal Luna took an interest in me after my dustup with Sunset last winter, and she's been very supportive."

"That does not surprise me in the least," Gem replies, selecting a tray and following her down, "Odd as it may seem, Vice Principal Luna really is one of my best friends here... I haven't really had time to make any others. Sunset's word is law among the students apparently, and I'm afraid she'll start pushing a negative narrative about me as soon as she gets a chance."

Raven sighed and face palmed. ”Look, between myself and Luna, you have nothing to worry about.  I think we're the only two people in this school that she's afraid of ... well, except for Miss Sunspot the principal, and I'm not even sure about her."  She leads Gem to a table with a couple of empty seats.  "Don't get me wrong, Principal Celestia is okay, but I don't think she's as strict as Vice Principal Luna can be, and a lot of Sunset's crew knows that."

Gem nods, "I haven't really interacted with her much... but I know Sunset and her lot have." She starts eating, using a napkin to dab at her mouth every so often. "On an entirely different note, what is your favorite subject?"

"I kind of like physics, and science," Raven said, at least being courteous enough to not spray Gem with bits of her lunch.  "I'd like to be like my older brother some day.  He's studying nuclear science, and he loves his classes.  He tells me he has this crazy teacher that wears dark glasses..."

“Science is an excellent field," Gem says, nodding sagely. "So says the amateur historian." She takes a sip of her milk. "Your brother wants to be a nuclear scientist, then?"

Raven nods.  "He says he has a job waiting after he graduates.  He says fifty thousand dollars a year will buy a lot of beer."  She chuckles.  "He was always a goofball.  Always threatening to send me to Timbuk-Three whenever we argued.”

"What do you want to do after graduation?" Gem wonders, leaning back slightly in her seat.

"I hadn't really thought about it," Raven says wistfully.  "Part of me wants to be a performer, another part wants to be a scientist, and yet another part wants to be a pretty princess."

Gem laughs a little at that, "I'm sure you could find a way to be all three!" she says. "Nuclear science, or something more? Astronomy, maybe?"

"Luna has made me more interested in stargazing lately ... it's really interesting.  I'll have to think about it."  Raven levelled a gaze at Gem.  "Now .. perhaps you can fill me in on your life, including why I feel so drawn to you and so comfortable that I just spilled secrets to you that I've not told anyone else?"

"Because people have a tendency to trust me?" Gem says with a shrug. "I've never been able to understand it either... maybe it's the fact that I am fair and truthful almost to a fault. Or maybe I just have one of those faces.” She shrugs. "I'd like to be a historian when I'm older... maybe an author. I've always felt that by investigating the past we can influence the present to create a better future."

"You'd make a good archaeologist," Raven said.  "Maybe even a lawyer with your sense of justice.  But for now, maybe you could be my study buddy.  As Luna would no doubt tell you, I have a hard time learning from the past.”

"It would be my pleasure," Gem says with a warm smile. "And you could help me with science! My grasp of astronomy really is rather abysmal." She finishes eating and gets up, "I've got a meeting with Vice Principal Luna after school, but I can come and find you after that... where do you live?"

“I live about three blocks west of here,” she said, scribbling an address on a piece of paper.  “It’s an easy house to find, it’s at the end of a cul-de-sac.  I’ll see you after school,” she said rising quickly and giving her a quick hug before heading off to her next class.

* * *

The final bell rings at 2:00 that afternoon, signalling the end of the school day. Students pour out of the building like a tidal wave, talking among themselves as they board buses, climb into cars, or simply walk home. Gem however is heading toward the administrative Part of the building, and knocks on Vice Principal Luna's door once she arrives.

Vice Principal Luna is busy working on a stack of papers in front of her when there’s a knock on her door.  She brightens the room for the benefit of her visitor.  “Come in,” she says, and smiles when she sees Gem enter, closing the door behind her.  “Ah, Gemini! Punctual as always. Please, have a seat.”

Gemini takes one of two seats in front of the desk, smiling warmly to Luna. "It's good to see you again, ma'am... I've had quite a busy day today."

“So I have heard,” Luna said, leaning across the desk slightly.  “I heard you had a run-in with Sunset Shimmer today.  Would you care to elaborate on that for me?”  Her voice showed no trace of anger, but of curiosity.

Gemini stared into the middle distance as she recalled the encounter. ”I was fetching my books for class this morning when she decided that would be a good time to bully me... she would have punched me had Raven not stopped her from doing it," she replies, the note of gratefulness toward Raven's actions as clear as day.

Luna smiles.  “I figured she’d step in if she were able.  Were there any other incidents today that I might have not heard about yet?”

"Not incidents, per say... but Raven and I are becoming close... rather quickly, for reasons neither of us can really understand just yet." Gem shrugs.

“I see...” Luna says, leaning back in her chair.  “Tell me, Gemini, and be completely honest -- how do you feel about Raven?  How does she make you feel?  Perhaps, by exploring these feelings, you might understand your kinship better.”

Gemini looks a little thrown, and takes a few minutes to consider the question. "Well, I... I'm not sure. I like her well enough, she's very easy to talk to. And of course, I feel like I owe her, since she saved me from being hurt... and I want to be her friend. I know some about her background, but... whether she's a problem child or not doesn't really matter. What matters is that she did what she thought was right, and I admire that trait."

A smile plays across Luna’s face.  “That is a good foundation to build a friendship upon, Gemini.  Whether it turns into more than that, that is truly none of my business, but if it did I would be immensely pleased for the both of you.   Since she has told you a little bit about her arrival here, I can tell you that there is more under the surface than she lets on.  Treat her well, and you will find no one more loyal to you anywhere.”  Her expression sours a bit.  “As for Miss Shimmer, I will once again speak to my sister about her.  I will be keeping watch over her as well.”

Gem nods, rising from her seat and bowing her head, "See you soon then, ma'am... and thank you." She turns to leave, intending to go find Raven.

* * *

Gem makes her way through the residential part of town, headed toward Raven's house. She wasn't entirely sure why, but there was something about the other girl she couldn't help but feel attracted to. Was it her background? It was, after all, very different to her own. Perhaps it was her personality, or her appearance. She did have a bit of a rough and tumble look about her. Humming thoughtfully, she steps up to the house and raps on the door a few times.

The door opens, and there stands a tall man, with shoulder-length hair and a fairly average muscular build.  He wears a plain white T-shirt, with an unbuttoned flannel shirt over that, and blue jeans.  His gaze is neutral as he looks Gem over.  "You collecting for the Girl Scoutx or something?" he asks, then he thinks a moment. "Oh, you're that girl ... the one Raven's been talking about." A smile spreads over his face.  "I'm Corvus, Raven's big brother.  Nice to meetcha."  He steps aside and motions toward the inside of the house.  "C'mon in, it's cool."

Gem smiles a little, "Gem. Pleased to meet you, Corvus." She walks inside, taking in the room around her.

Corus leads Gem into the main sitting room.  "Have a seat, and I'll tell Raven you're here."  He walks over to a staircase and calls up, "Hey, Raven!  Gem is here -- you know, that gal you've been fawning over all af--" He is quickly silenced by a large, fluffy pillow hurtling into his face at great velocity.  He adopts a deadpan expression as he turns back to Gem.  "She'll be down momentarily.  May I offer you a drink while you wait?"

"Oh! Ah, yes. Water would be lovely, thanks." Gem sitting on the living room couch, looking adorably awkward, and blushes slightly when Corvus mentions Raven fawning over her. She really liked her that much?

Corvus smiles.  "Sure thing.  Be right back."  He goes to the kitchen and returns a moment later with a cold bottle of water.  "Here ya go, but just remember:  this time, you're a guest.  After this, you're family.  Meaning, next time you can get your own drinks and stuff. "  A teasing look crosses his face as he looks toward the entrance.  "Or perhaps your sweetie can get it for you..."

"Corvus!!"  Raven snapped, a blush forming on her cheeks.  "Pay him no mind, I think his lab work at university is doing horrible things to what little brains he has."  She walks over and hugs Corvus, giving him a subtle jab in the arm.  She then sits down near Gem on the couch, a cushion's space separating the two.  "It's good to see you, Gem, I wasn't sure if you were gonna show or not."

Gem smiles and twists the cap of the water bottle, then sips. "Just a meeting with Vice Principal Luna... and I might have gotten lost at least once." She replaces the cap to better focus on Raven. "How has your homework been coming along?"

“Some days are better than others," Raven sighs.  "Like, the material either clicks with me or I'm just staring at it in a fog.  You sure you still want to help a poor little scatterbrain like me?"  She adopts a puppy-dog expression and bats her eyes at Gem.

"I'd run while you have the chance.  Once she sets her hooks in you, you're doomed," Corvus piped up from the doorway, beating a hasty retreat as a couple couch pillows started their flight toward his head.

"Ignore my big doof of a brother," Raven said sweetly.  "While he does have a heart of gold and I love him to little pieces, he does tend to tease quite a bit."  She turns and calls out toward the doorway, "And he's a bit of a snoop, too, so unless he wants shaving cream on his Jell-O again, he'd better go somewhere else for a while!!"

Corvus walks by, shooting Raven a look.  "It's not snooping, it's chaperoning.  But, if you're gonna be that way, then fine, I will retire to my room.  Have fun," he says with a wink as he heads up the stairs.

Once Corvus has gone, Gem feels a little more comfortable and takes Raven's hand in her own again, kissing it gently. "It would be my pleasure to assist the charming young lady in her academic endeavors," she says with a smile. "Do you have your things?"

Raven can't help but giggle and blush as Gem kisses her hand.  "Y-yes, my backpack is upstairs, I'll just go and get it.  Won't be a moment."  She gets up and as she reaches the doorway, a familiar hand passes her backpack to her.  "Thank you, Thing," she hisses as she aims a moderately-powered kick just outside of visual range, smiling softly as she hears a grunt upon contact.  "Be glad it was your shin this time," she whispers before rejoining Gem at the couch.  "So, where should we start?" Raven says, inching a little closer to Gem.

"Let's see... history first, I think... I was acing it at Trottingham, so as you would imagine I pay close attention to the course material."

"History it is, then!  Let's see ... " she mumbles as papers and the stray textbook fly from her hands out of the backpack. "Aha!  Here it is!  Now, where's that notebook..."  More books and papers sail into the air, falling to the floor around the couch.  "Ah, there we go ... okay, the assignment is ... "  She groaned.  "A two-page essay contrasting the reigns of Queen Elizabeth II to Queen Victoria."  She slumped back against the couch.  "I'm doomed."

"You would be, if you didn't have someone who is a subject of the former by your side!" Gem gives Raven a hug, "And we talked a lot about Queen Victoria too!”

Raven returned the hug, not really wanting to let go, but not wanting to creep out this poor girl who only came over to help her study.  She reluctantly released her hold and straightened herself up.  "So, other than the time difference, and the fact that they've been ruling the longest of any monarch in the Empire, and yes, I did pay attention somewhat in class ... what would be the best way to contrast the two?"  she asked.

Well, let's see..." Gem then enters a long, though well thought out lecture explaining each ruler's reign and trying to draw parallels between them, only to dismiss those parallels later on, using a piece of paper and a pencil to illustrate her points. “And... that's basically it. Did you get all that?"

Scribbling furiously on a notepad, Raven nods.  "Umm .. yeah, I think I got it all. You sure you're not just making this up as you go?" she asks, flashing a quizzical look to Gem.

“Maybe?" She looks around a few times. "I haven't eaten in a while though..." On cue her stomach grumbles, and she only now seemed to notice how dark it was.

"Oh wow, I didn't mean to keep you here this late!" Raven says, noting that the day was rapidly turning to night.  "I should probably let you get back home before night falls, so you don't get lost on the way."  She bites her lip and thinks.  "Um, y'know, I could walk with you to make sure you get home okay.  I know the area pretty well, after all."

"Or maybe, if you knew someone with a car who could drive her home..." called a voice from the kitchen.

Raven scowled a bit, seeing her plans were about to be interrupted.  "Or I could ask my lunkhead of a big brother to bring you home," she sullenly agreed, "if that's okay with you, of course."  She smiled at Gem. "Hey, maybe you could stay for dinner tonight!  We're having pizza and Corvus said he'd buy!"

Sputtering sounds could be heard from the kitchen.  "Um ... yeah, okay, why not?" Corvus said once he regained the ability to speak.

Gem beams, "Pizza sounds delicious! Especially cheese pizza!" And she hugs Raven tight, then says "Thanks very much, both of you... it really does mean a lot to me."

Raven hugs her back and mentally pats herself on the back, smiling from ear to ear.  Breaking the hug, she looks up and calls to the kitchen.  "One large cheese pizza and whatever you want, Gem and I can share.  And don't worry, I can pay if you need me to!"

While Corvus called in the order, Raven moved closer to Gem.  "We'll have some time before it gets here ... anything else you wanna talk about while we wait?"  She realized she was almost sitting on top of Gem, and added a little bit of distance, blushing all the while.

"I'd love to," Gem says with a smile, looking into Raven's eyes. She sits closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders tentatively. "I don't know what it is... but I like you. I think we click, somehow. But I'm pretty new to romance... back at Trottingham, there wasn't time... so when I came here, it was like visiting another planet... everything felt strange, new, more than a little terrifying. And sometimes it still does. But not when I'm with you."

Raven is somewhat taken aback.  "I really make you feel that way?  So ... the fact that I haven't stopped thinking about you since I first met you means that our attraction is mutual?"  She slides closer to Gem, taking her free hand in hers.  "Gem, if you're asking me if I'd like to be your girlfriend, then I most definitely accept.  I'm not all that good in the romance department either, but ...maybe we could make mistakes together as we go along."  Sneaking a glance around, making sure no brotherly eyes were watching, she snuck a kiss on Gem's cheek.  "I was hoping for a chance to do that," she said, her cheeks turning a deep crimson.

Gem laughs at that and returns the cheek kiss, blushing too. "I would be honored if you were my girlfriend... and even more so if you would allow me to take you to the Fall Formal."

"The Fall Formal?!  Wow, I haven't even thought about going to that!  Mainly because I didn't have anyone to go with ... because I didn't know who to ask ... because I never thought anyone would ask me ... because--" Raven looks embarrassed.

A hand clamped over Raven's mouth.  "I believe she's trying to say she'd be honored to go with you, Gem," Corvus said with a  grin.  Raven nodded enthusiastically.  "Oh, and congratulations.  I'm sure you two will be quite happy together.  I'm not gonna do that whole 'mess with my little sis and I'll ruin you' spiel, it's such a cliché these days.  Let's just say it's implied and leave it at that."  Corvus flashes a wicked grin.  "Pizza should be here in about twenty minutes, I'll be upstairs."

Gem smiles up at Corvus, "Good sir, I can assure you I have no intentions of harming your little sister. And thank you." Still holding Raven's hand, she smiles to her. "Twenty minutes, just you and me... any ideas?"

Making sure Corvus was out of the way entirely, she pulls Gem tight to her.  "I think we could start with this," she whispers, kissing Gem tenderly on the lips.  She shivered slightly as she pulled away.  "Hey, that was nice," she said as she cuddled close to Gem.  "This isn't bad, either."

Gem looks comically surprised as she's kissed and makes silly gestures with her hands as she returns it, then finds herself holding Raven in her arms, smiling softly. "You're very beautiful... do you know that?"

“I never thought of myself that way.  No one ever really told me that, either."  Raven looks deep into Gem's eyes.  "You're quite the charmer.  You've really never had a girlfriend before?  I thought a pretty girl like you would have to fight them off."

"Like I said, not a lot of time for romance." Gem shrugs a little. "You've never thought of yourself as beautiful? That really is too bad... I hope I can change that perception."

"Oh, I think you can," Raven replies, smooching her cheek as the doorbell rings.  "Oh, dinner's here!" she says, straightening herself up before Corvus came downstairs.  "You need me to get my money, bro?" she asks.

"Nah, get me later.  It's fine."  He looks at Gem, and her lipstick-stained lips, and smirks before opening the door and collecting the pizzas.

* * *

A few minutes later, the three are sitting around the table eating.  Raven is sitting next to Gem, every now and then bumping her knee against hers.  "So, Gem ... what's Trottingham like?  I've always wanted to travel there," Corvus asks, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, it's a beautiful city... surrounded on both sides by a great big river, home to the local government and, as you would imagine, a hotspot for tourists. It's expensive though to live there,” Gem explains, smiling fondly.

Corvus nods.  "Yeah, Manehattan was the same way .. seems the more touristy a place is, the more it costs to be able to live there.   Kinda glad I made it here to Canterlot, it's ritzy but not as bad."

"The people here are nicer than they are in Manehattan ... well, with a few exceptions anyway," Raven added.  "I think I was very lucky to be able to get in here, and even luckier that my brother was willing to take me in."

"You two live here alone?" Gem asks, surprised. "Where are your parents?!"

"Mom's back in Manehattan, and since I'm old enough, I get to be her 'legal guardian.'  Not as glamorous as it sounds, but it's the only way she can attend school here.  My college schedule isn't too rigid, and my work-study program pays me pretty decent, so we're doing all right,” Corvus says.

"I go back every other weekend, and we both go on the holidays.  She's glad I'm doing well here, and even more so that Principal Celestia doesn't subscribe to the theory that I'm a horrible person for sticking up for myself or my friends," Raven said. "What's your family situation like?  I figured your parents would be going ballistic wondering about where you were."

"Oh... well, coming to CHS was Father’s idea. They sent me to live in their summer house in town, while they remain in Trottingham,” Gem explains.

Corvus glances at the clock on the wall.  "Hate to interrupt you two lovebirds--" This caused Raven to stick her tongue out at him -- "but we should probably get Gem back home before it gets too late. "

Gem smiles gently and nods, rising to her feet. "We do have school tomorrow, after all. I'll see you then." She kisses Raven's cheek.

Raven grabs Gem and kisses her on the lips. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, you know. I'm riding with you."  Corvus just shakes his head and leans in to Gem.  "I told you once she set her hooks you were doomed." He winced as Raven swatted him across the back of the head. "Okay, okay ... let's get going," he chuckled.

* * *

Corvus manoeuvred through the streets, following along to Gem's street of residence.  Raven and Gem sat in the back, holding hands and occasionally cuddling one another.  Making a turn, Corvus asked, "Okay, which house is yours, Gem?"

”The one with the gargoyles!" Gem says brightly, smiling. "That was my idea... I've always liked them."

Pulling up in front of the house, the only one on the whole road with gargoyles set out in front of it, Raven and Corvus looked at it with a sense of awe.  Raven pulled Gem close and gave her one last tender kiss before she got out of the car, while Corvus focused his attention on the intricacies that were contained in the odometer.  "See you in school tomorrow, Gem," Raven whispered with a smile, holding on as long as she could before letting Gem out of the car.

“Goodnight Raven," Gem whispers back. "I love you." Giving her one last kiss, she exits the car and makes her way up the drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was one of the first Equestria Girls tale that Longhaul and I ever wrote, and it’s undergone a lot of changes since the initial draft. The most significant, of course, was changing the character of Orion Shadow into Gemini, which I did because I felt the stories worked better if it introduced her right away, instead of delaying her arrival. To explain her trans status sooner, I wrote up the opening scene with her and Carrie at Trottingham Prep, then did a time skip so she could get to her first day at CHS, which was the original opening scene.
> 
> From there, we follow Gem as she gets used to CHS’ culture, meets Raven, and falls in love. When Princess Twilight arrives, the part of the story that’s actually based on the original Equestria Girls movie begins.
> 
> While the vast majority of what you read here was written by both of us (with some modifications added afterwards by me) the last part of the story, starting from when Sunset makes the campaign ad, was lifted from the movie with existing sequences grafted on. Originally, our two protagonists (Gem and Raven) were supposed to become demons like Sunset, but I cut that out when I realized both of them could help Princess Twilight. It would also make more sense for them to be heroes rather than anti-villains, since the Rainbow Rocks adaptation would require them to be as well.


	2. The Girls of Canterlot High: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemini Shadow, Raven Sable, and Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria must team up to defeat Sunset Shimmer before her terrible plan to conquer Equestria is allowed to succeed.

Gem’s second day at CHS did not get off to a promising start. It began with Sunset Shimmer stepping out from around a corner and calling "Hey, posh he-she!" as Gem stepped off the bus, only to find her path forward blocked by the amber-skinned nuisance. "So where's your little watchdog of a girlfriend?” Sunset asked, smirking evilly with her hands on her hips. “Or are you gonna stand up for yourself this time?"  Two ugly-looking males, Snips and Snails, stood nearby snickering until a look from Sunset silenced them as effectively as flicking a switch.

"Probably on her way here," Gem replies coolly. "And she won't like seeing me talking to you. Because you'll probably punch me again, like you nearly did yesterday." Suddenly a thought hits her, "Actually... because you tried to punch me yesterday, she intervened. And she only intervened because you tried to punch me. So you're inadvertently responsible for bringing us together. Do you understand that, or are you really a classic example of the inverse ratio between the size of the mouth and the size of the brain?"

Sunset frowns and narrows her eyes, jabbing a finger into Gem’s chest. ”Look, freak, I don't really care what your little hooligan of a girlfriend thinks about me, and she only got the better of me yesterday because she caught me off guard. But let me tell you this -- you think you're so smart and better than everyone, but when I get crowned the Princess of the Fall Formal, everything's gonna change! And I'll make sure you and your little tramp are the first under my heels!" she flips her notebook under Gem's chin and gives a smug smirk. "Later, dweeb ... and watch your back."  Sunset strolls off, students ducking out of their way as she passes.

"Figures the one day the bus is late, and little Miss Sunshine has to act up again,” says a familiar voice. Raven appears behind Gem and puts a hand on her shoulder.  "You okay?  She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"For once, no..." Gem gives Raven a hug. "But she has given me something to do." She takes Raven's hand in hers, "I think we need to know what she's up to. Want to come along?"

"Yeah, I think you're right ... let's go."  She follows after Gem as the two trail after Sunset, heading into the school. They stop when they see a strange girl entering the school. She had lavender skin, with dark blue hair streaked with purple and pink. A purple and green dog ran along beside her. 

Raven points her out. ”Hey Gem ... I don't recall seeing her before.  Have you ever seen her around here?"  They watch as a highly uncoordinated Twilight Sparkle makes her way down the hall.

"No... I wonder who she is..." She makes her way over, looking curious, "Miss? Are you alright?"

"OH!" Twilight shrieks, the action throwing her off-balance and landing her on her rump in the hallway.  "Oh, I'm sorry ... I'm kinda new here.  I'm Twilight Sparkle.  Could you two direct me...?" she asks, attempting to stand up and failing.

"Sure we can.  I'm Raven, and this is Gem," Raven says, offering Twilight a hand.  "Here, let us help you up.  Gem, could you take the other side?"

"Yep!" Nodding, she grips Twilight's hand in her own and with Raven's help, hoists her back up. "Nice to meet you, Twilight Sparkle!"

"Likewise," Twilight says, attempting to dust herself off.  "I need to get to the library, which way is that?"  She looks around the hallway, looking for some form of clue.

"Go straight, turn left, then make two rights... or just look for the sign that says library. You can't miss it!" Gem says, shrugging some.

"Okay, great!  Thanks again!"  Twilight heads off, unsteadily, toward the library.

"Okay, now that the weirdness is out of the way, let's catch up to Sunnydoodle and see what she's up to," Raven said, taking Gem's hand again.  "Did she say anything out of the ordinary to you?"

"She said, and I quote, 'you think you're so smart and better than everyone, but when I get crowned the princess of the Fall Formal, everything's gonna change!  And I'll make sure you and your little tramp are the first under my heels!'" She looks to Raven as she walks with her down the halls, "I wonder what she meant... she seems especially angry today, and I can't imagine why."

Raven seethed at being referred to a a 'tramp,' and clenched her teeth.  "I don't know, but I'm gonna make her eat those words ... and maybe a few teeth while I'm at it."  She shrugs.  "Maybe she got a new shipment of rhymes-with-witch pills in last night, who knows...  I don't know what the big deal is about the Fall Formal, she bullied her way into winning it last time, I suspect she'll do the same again."

"I think we might be surprised..." In the distance Gem hears the sounds of people talking, specifically Snips and Snails. "Sh... we must be close..." she whispers.

Snips and Snails are walking along the corridor toward Gem and Raven, their view obscured by a bend in the hallway.  "So, why's Sunset so hot to find this Twilight chick, and why do we have to follow her every move?" asks Snails.

"Look," Snips replied, "it's best not to ask.  Just do as she says, unless you want another one of her .. lessons."  He shivered, remembering intense pain.  "I don't even know of anyone here named Twilight, but if the boss says to find and follow, that's what we do."

"So where do we start?" asked Snails.

Snips shrugged. ”Sunset said try the library.  Seems as good a place as any.  C'mon."  The two head off toward the library, passing Gem and Raven's concealed position.

Gem makes hand gestures pointing vaguely in the direction of the library, then walks in that direction, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

Raven nods and stays behind Gem, both of them watching out for any signs of trouble as they follow Snips and Snails toward the library, hoping Twilight found her way. Twilight is indeed there, attempting to use the computer. It's not going too well for her.

Raven watches, stunned, then turns to Gem.  "How can someone not know how to use a computer in this day and age?" she whispered.  "What is she, Amish?"

Gem shrugs, ”No idea... but I doubt it, she's not dressed like one..." Twilight calls over her dog, and they start conversing, using phrases like 'Equestria' and 'this world.' Gem's eyes get very, very wide. "What."

“Maybe we should get out of here, this is starting to creep me out," Raven says, starting to back away toward the library doors.  "Talking dogs, Equestria, this is all too weird. Next thing you know she'll be trying to zap us with a mind-erase ray or something."

"Maybe it's aliens," Gem whispers, looking excited. "Actual aliens! Maybe she's an alien! It would explain why she was stumbling when we met! Equestria... the root word is equine, meaning horse. So she's a horse alien. An alien horse,” she deduces, trying to keep her voice down.

"I think you've been watching too much sci-fi," Raven replies.  "C'mon, we need to tell someone about that psycho before she does something truly insane.'  She tugs at Gem's hand to get her to leave the library.

"Like who?" Gem asks as they walk. "They won't believe us any more than you did."

Exiting in the hallway, Raven starts walking faster.  "We don't tell them she's an alien, goofball, we tell them a student is acting erratically and then it's their problem."

"What is our problem?" a familiar voice says behind them.  Turning, Gem and Raven would see Vice Principal Luna standing behind them.  "And why are you two out of class without a hall pass, pray tell?"

"Waaagh!" Gem exclaims, spinning around on the spot to face Vice Principal Luna. Oh dear, this wasn't going to be like yesterday. "Oh... well, it's a long story and requires a lot of context... but to summarize, we think Sunset Shimmer is conspiring to do something terrible and it involves the new girl, Twilight Sparkle."

Luna thinks.  "Odd, I wasn't aware we had a new student starting today.  I guess Celestia forgot to tell me.  My office -- now."  She motioned to for Gem and Raven to follow, and they did.

* * *

Back at Luna's office, Luna sat behind her desk, idly spinning a model of the moon.  "So, tell me again what all the fuss is about Sunset Shimmer and this new girl ... Flynight Sprinkle, was it?"

"Twilight Sparkle," Gem repeats, watching her spin the moon model. "Sunset bumped into me this morning, and she said 'you think you're so smart and better than everyone, but when I get crowned the princess of the Fall Formal, everything's gonna change!  And I'll make sure you and your little tramp are the first under my heels!' And then, if that wasn't enough, we heard her two lackeys Snips and Snails talking... she had asked them to follow Twilight's every move." She leans in. "I don't know what Sunset wants... but it can't be good, if she's going to make threats like that and use Twilight to do it."

Raven interjects, "You know how mean Sunset can be to new students, Miss Luna.  I'm worried that  something bad might happen to Twilight, and we were just making sure she was going to be okay.  We weren't skipping classes on purpose, honest!"

Luna studies the two.  "Your complaint has merit, and I will be watching closely.  I would also ask you two to keep your eyes open and if there's any problem ... come get me immediately.  Do NOT attempt to handle this yourself, am I clear, Miss Raven?" she said with a serious tone in her voice.

Raven nods. "Crystal, Miss Luna."

"Thank you, ma'am," Gem agrees. She then rises, taking Raven's hand again, "Let's go... we're late already."

“Yeah, I think our classes are next to each other this period..." Raven says, getting out of her seat.  "Thank you, Miss Luna."  She holds tight to Gem's hand as they exit the office.

Luna did not fail to notice this exchange between her two students.  "Ah, young love..." she mused, a smile on her face.

Gem and Raven walk together toward their classrooms, after a quick trip to their respective lockers. "Luckily we're not too late... if anyone asks, we had to talk to Vice Principal Luna. Keep an eye on Snips and Snails if you see them, and Sunset too... I'll see you at lunch,” Gem says, kissing Raven gently. She then enters her classroom, leaving Raven alone.

For the remainder of the day, Raven kept watch on Sunset's activities, noting that she seemed to be conspiring more with her lackeys Snips and Snails more than she usually did.  Something was up and she suspected it had something to do with the new girl.  She caught snippets of conversation, mostly having to do with the upcoming Fall Formal, and how vitally important it was that she be crowned princess at that event.  She recorded what she thought was relevant in a notebook, and went through her day as usual.

* * *

That afternoon, Gem boarded the bus with the other kids and sat down. ”So, Longhaul... I don't suppose your bus goes by a particular house, does it? I kind of have a girlfriend now, and I was hoping I could see her before getting to school in the mornings,” she says, handing him a piece of paper with Raven's street address on it.

Longhaul shakes his head.  "Nope, that's an entirely different route,  I think ol' Hoss does that one.  I'll have to check when I see her again." A sly smile creeps across Longhaul's face. "Ohhhh, that's your sweetie's address, right?  Gotcha.  Lemme talk to Hoss and see if I can't grab that one, sounds like it's right on the way in anyway.  You must really have it bad for this girl."

"I do..." Gem admits, blushing deeply now. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met... I could get lost in those eyes, they're like rubies!"

Longhaul nods as a group of students board the bus, then closes the doors and continues down the road.  "Well, don't lose yourself too deeply, or you'll have a tough time getting back on course.  Learned that lesson the hard way, and I'd hate to see it happen to you."

"I'll try not to. Thanks." Gem smiles again then takes out her book, it was going to be a long ride. Once the bus got to her stop, she rose and walked toward the steps. "Thanks for the ride, Longhaul!"

Longhaul tipped his hat. "You're welcome, Gem. And if you still want, I can see what we can do about that certain bus stop."

Gem beamed. "Yes please! See you tomorrow!"

* * *

At day's end Gem is by her locker, waiting for Raven to meet her there as they had arranged. Every so often she glances at a pocket watch, and checks for signs of either her or Sunset and her lackeys. Other students rush by her in their hurry to get on the buses.

Raven sneaks up and taps Gem on the shoulder. When she turns her head, she gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.  "Hey sweetie.  Something's going on, but I'm not sure what yet.  What did you find out?" she asks.

Gem closes her locker door and replies, ”This and that... Twilight Sparkle intends to run against Sunset as Fall Formal Princess... so she's pulling out all the stops to discredit Twilight so that no one will vote for her. How about you?"

"She's got Snips and Snails tailing Twilight to get evidence to that end, but there's something important about that crown.  Sunset wouldn't stop ranting about how important it was that she win,” Raven says. “Something about 'making them pay,' and 'taking over.'" She shook her head.  "Sunset's always been a bit of a controlling meanie, but this is way overboard for her."

"Making who pay? Taking what over?" Gem begins pacing back and forth. "It doesn't make sense! There are too many missing pieces here... we need to find out how they fit..." She looks up. "What about that statue in the courtyard?"

Raven shrugged.  "May as well, we've looked at everything else." 

Once the coast is clear, they go to the statue. Raven starts looking around.  "I don't get it, I've never seen anyth--" She stops as her hand starts to pass through the stone at the base of the statue.  "What the...?" she says, pulling her hand back quickly.

"Ah, you see? I knew there was something odd about it!" Gem places her hand on the base, and watches as it passes through the stone, just as Raven’s did. "Raven... I think this is an inter dimensional portal... a gateway to another world..." She looks toward Raven, barely able to contain her excitement. "Want to go through the other side and see if we can find anything?"

Raven shakes her head.  "You saw how Twilight was acting, right?  What if it's some backwards universe and if anyone else finds us, they catch us and burn us for being witches?"  She shivers.  "I can see them getting the duck and scales ready right now.  Although, what if Twilight was sent here to stop Sunset?  Maybe that is her scheme: to take over that little world for whatever reason!"

"Then we need to stop her before she can!" Gem takes Raven's hand in her own, and smiles. "Vice Principal Luna only said not to handle this on your own. She didn't say I couldn't help." She looks back toward the portal, "Maybe one day, we'll go through... but not today." She straightens up. "Okay... let's split up. I'll look for Sunset, you look for Twilight. We meet back here in two hours!”

* * *

Raven heads back in to the school.  She had noticed that Twilight had been spending a lot of time in the library -- as good a place as any to start, she thought.  She opened the door and slipped inside.

Twilight is currently 'typing' (hitting the keyboard with her fists) on the computer, but she looks up when Raven enters. "Oh! Hello! You're Raven, right? From this morning?"

"Umm, yeah," Raven replies nervously.  "Yeah, I was just ... curious as to how things were going for you.  Is, um ... is everything all right?" she asks, noting how Twilight is using the keyboard.  "I could help you, if you'd like."

Twilight smiles, "That would be great, thanks! I'm looking for any strange phenomena that may or may not have happened here since Sunset Shimmer started school here. Do you know her?"

Raven rolls her eyes.  "Oh yeah, we've met," she says with an annoyed tone.  "She's perhaps the biggest bully this school has ever seen.  We've tangled a few times before and she leaves me alone for the most part.  But only because I threatened to feed her a large helping of her teeth, washed down with my knuckles."  She blinks, and smiles at Twilight.  "Sorry, I don't take well to bullies ... no matter who they think they are.  Now then ... is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

Twilight looks a little unnerved by Raven's words but tries to hide it, "Oh! Yes. Any distinct magical events... big explosions, sudden monsters appearing, ponies…” A purple paw thwaps her on the back of the head. “People acting funny... anything like that?"

Thinking for a moment, Raven shakes her head.  "Nothing recent, but about two and a half years ago, I've heard, the cops were called here for a disturbance.  They found ol' Sunset there beating on the statue, yelling about wanting to go home."  She chuckles.  "They took her to the hospital for 'observation,' but released her once they felt she wasn't a threat to anyone."  She paused a moment.  "Wait, why ponies?"

Twilight clasps a hand over her mouth, then gives up. Time to tell the truth. "She and I... we're from a place called Equestria. We're ponies. And the crown she's after is my Element of Harmony, a very important magical artifact that is one of my world’s most important means of defense. If Sunset tries to use it here, terrible things will happen. So I was sent here to stop her and return my Element to its proper place."

Raven claps her hand to her mouth in shock.  "Gem was right ... you are an alien!  And that shimmery portal at the statue ... that's how you get back and forth, isn't it?"  She was almost giddy with glee until she remembered the reason she was there in the first place.  “I’d better tell you now ... Sunset is out to discredit you so you'll never win the Fall Formal crown.  I don't know if she knows who you are yet, but if she finds out, you could be in great danger.  Gem and I have been keeping an eye on you, but it looks like Sunset's gonna be making her move soon.  Speaking of which, I should go check on her," she says, glancing at the clock.  "Watch out for Snips and Snails, her little lackeys.  I'll be back in a little bit with Gem, will you still be here?"

Twilight nods, "I have nowhere else to go... see you later, Raven!" She turns back to her work for the moment.

"Okay, be right back!"  Raven left the library and set out down the hall.

* * *

In a different part of school, Gem is walking through the halls looking for any sign of Sunset. She was relatively certain now that Sunset and Twilight both were effectively aliens. 

From the shadows, a figure observes Gem as she moves around.  "I knew you'd be a thorn in my side, boy-girl…” Sunset says to herself, slipping away before she is seen.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Gem calls, hearing her words. "I know what you are, Sunset Shimmer... I'm not stupid, you know!”

Two meaty hands grab Gem's arms and pin them behind her back.  As Gem struggles to break the hold, Sunset steps out of the shadows.  "If you truly weren't stupid, you would have never revealed that information."  An evil smile crosses her face.  She looks up at her henchman.  "Put her in the equipment locker while I go deal with her little sweetie. Don't let her leave."  

A monotone voice, almost robotic in nature, responds: "Eeyup."  The unseen captor drags Gem toward the gym.

“No!" Gem exclaims, trying fruitlessly to free herself from the arms of her captor, "Don't you dare hurt my girlfriend, Sunset!" Then the doors of the gym close behind her.

Raven’s progress from the library was stopped when Sunset stepped into her path.  "Well, that was quicker than I thought," she sneered as Snips pinned Raven's arms behind her.  "I thought I was gonna have to search the whole school for you."  Sunset motioned to an empty classroom and Snips shoved Raven inside, Sunset following.  "Wait outside, " she said to Snips, who nodded and closed the door.

Raven fixes Sunset with a surprisingly cold look, "I know all about you, Shimmer... where you're from, what you really are, why you want that crown... but you're gonna lose! 'Cause Gem, Twilight, and I are all going to stop you! And then I'll give you that knuckle sandwich I've been saving!" She flinches as Sunset moves closer, a sinister grin on her face. 

"Oh, you mean the rich he-she I have locked in the equipment room?  _That_ Gem?” Sunset laughs malevolently. “I know have nothing to fear from either of you. After all, you’re just a pair of weak, spineless little humans!” She spits the last word out as if it personally offended her. “In fact, you and her are going to assist me in my conquest of Equestria! I’m going to get the crown, and once I have its power under my control, I’m going to create an army of teenagers which I’ll use to bring down Princess Celestia and Luna!” She laughs again. “And you two will be leading the front ranks!” Then she leans in, and growls “You’d better not get any ideas, Earth girl. If you try to interfere, I’ll tear you to pieces. Got that?”

Raven couldn’t speak, she was too busy shaking in abject rage. 

"And don't worry about Twilight, I'll deal with her myself.  Now go." Sunset opens the door and shoos Raven out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gem has been trying to free herself from the supply cupboard with no real success. At the moment, she's trying card tricks. "Pick a card. Any card at all. You memorize the card, you put it back in the deck. Don't let me see it." Her captor picks the card, and Gem has a guess. "The three of clubs?"

Her captor shakes his head, "Eenope."

"How about the seven of diamonds?"

"Eenope."

Gem facepalms, "You're doing it wrong!"

Stepping into the room, Raven taps Gem's guard on the shoulder.  He looks at her, and leaves with out a further word.  "You were right... Twilight told me everything.  And it's all going to come to a head at the Fall Formal,” Raven said, her face grim.

Gem sighs, "As I suspected." She straightens up and gives Raven a hug, "This isn't going to be easy, you know... we have to be ready for anything. There's no telling how or when Sunset will attack us."

“She said she was going to make an army,” Raven continued. “Out of teenagers, and she’s going to use the crown to do it.” She looks down, her bravado gone. “I don’t know what we can do to stop her, she’s too powerful! And we’re just a couple of humans out of their depth.”

“As long as we have each other, we can do anything," Gem says softly, kissing her cheek. “Besides, we aren’t completely on our own. We still have Twilight, remember?”

“But what if we get hurt?” Raven asks, holding onto Gem’s hand for dear life. “I don’t want to lose you!”

Gem gives her a hug. ”Raven, there's something you'd better understand about me, because it's important, and one day your life may depend on it... I will do -anything- if it means keeping you safe."

"Okay then, if you're sure... look me in the eyes."  She stares straight at Gem. "I love you," she whispers, a tear tracing down her cheek.

Gem smiles gently. “And I love you too." She pulls her into a passionate kiss, staring deep into her eyes as he does so.

After a few minutes, Raven breaks the kiss and speaks again. “So, what now?  There's still Twilight..."

Gem opens the door for her. ”Let's go and find her... I want to hear about her plans, assuming she has any." Taking Raven's hand again, they walk back toward the library.

* * *

Back at the library, Raven and Gem sit with Twilight.  "We'll do whatever damage control we can should Sunset try anything, and if you need a place to go for a while, you can always stay at my house," Raven says.

Twilight smiles, "Thanks Raven... that's really very generous of you!" She gazes around at the other two humans, "You're taking this all very well... I was afraid you'd think I was crazy!" She shakes her head, "Anyway... if what you say about Sunset's plan to discredit me is true, getting the crown back will be even harder than I thought."

Gem gives Twilight’s shoulder a bracing squeeze. “You seem like a smart and exceptionally capable girl… er, mare, Twilight. We’ll do whatever you tell us to!”

Twilight beams. “Thanks again for your help, both of you!" She gives them both hugs.

Raven hugs Twilight.  "Anytime!  My offer still stands if you need a place to stay!"

"Thanks... I'll have to take you up on it soon!" Twilight says happily. "See you later!" And with that, Gem and Raven made their way out of the library and toward their respective homes.

* * *

The following morning, Principal Celestia’s voice rang out over the intercom. "Good morning, students, and happy Thursday. Just a reminder to pick up your ballots for the Princess of the Fall Formal today. They are due at the time the dance starts tomorrow night, so don't forget to turn them in and make your voice heard.”

Gem snaps her fingers as she and Raven enter the school together. “Raven, remind me to pick up our ballots on our way to class,” she tells her.

Raven laughed and pulled out two slips of paper from Gem’s jacket pocket. “No need!” she says, smirking.

Gem stares at her. “How did you do that?”

Raven taps Gem’s nose. “A good magician never reveals her secrets!” Up ahead, there was quite a crowd growing as they started pointing and laughing at a yet-unseen figure.

Raven frowns. ”Something's going on over there, come on!" She grabbed Gem's arm and led him toward the source of the laughter. Twilight Sparkle is walking through the halls, confused about why people are laughing at her. As Raven and Gem enter, someone shouts "Oh look, it's the other two goobers! They're in the video too!"

Raven and Gem look at each other, confused. "Video?  What are they talking about?" Gem wonders, but Raven can only shrug, because before she can reply verbally, a pair of arms drags all three of them into an empty classroom. The girl, cream-skinned with cyan hair in a bob cut, rustles through a bag on the floor. "You three will need disguises, it simply isn't safe out there!"

“Coco Pommel?  What's all this about?" Raven asks.  "I heard something about a video -- what are they talking about?"

Coco sighs. ”Oh it's too complicated to explain, I'll show you..." She takes out her phone and shows off a well-made attack ad against Twilight, focusing on her many eccentricities. 

Twilight starts to panic. “But this all happened yesterday! At the library! Has everyone in the school seen this? Is that why they were all looking at me that way?” Coco nods grimly, and Twilight sighs, putting her face in her hands. “What am I gonna do? No one is gonna vote for me after seeing this!” she moans.

“There’s more,” Coco says grimly, pressing play again. The video continues, showing unflattering photos of Raven and describing her as a violent thug. Gem is represented by a greyscale shot of someone dressed like her entering a girl’s bathroom and smiling malevolently.

Gem feels her blood turn to ice. “…How does she know?” she mutters, more to herself than to the others.

Raven blinks. “Know? Know what? If that kid in the video is supposed to be you, I don’t know who they think they’re fooling.”

Gem sighs, looking at her shoes. “I’ll explain later. We need to focus on Twilight right now.”

Raven touches her chin thoughtfully. “Good point… The dance is tomorrow night, and we still don't know how we're gonna get Twilight the votes she needs to be named princess. Right now, everyone only knows the Twilight from the video. We need to help 'em see her differently.”

“But how?” Gem asks. 

Coco gasps, “I have a solution! Now this may be an absolutely preposterous idea, but what if we all wore these as a sign of unity?” She holds out a set of headbands with pony ears attached and a pony tail decked out in the school colors. “Freshman year, they were very, very popular. A way for everybody to show their school spirit!” She sighs. “I haven't sold any in ages. I mean, the four of us are obviously very different, but deep down, we're all Canterlot Wondercolts! Sunset Shimmer is the one who divided us, Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us. And we're gonna let everyone know it! What do you think?”

Gem smiles. “I think it’s fantastic!”

* * *

Lunchtime started normally. Students chattered in their various groups, but at a specific signal, Gem, Raven, and Coco each began pounding on the table and clapping their hands in strict rhythm. Twilight’s dog, Spike, sat in a corner beside a boombox, and pressed a button, after which, the trio began to [sing](https://youtu.be/oxotxP8sP44).

Back in the hallway, Sunset glared at Snips and Snails, who were also wearing Wondercolt outfits and dancing arrhythmically. “Take those off! I have something I need you to do!” she hissed.

A while later, Sunset ran up to Vice Principal Luna’s office and knocked hurriedly at the door. “Vice Principal Luna! Something terrible has happened!” she exclaimed.

Leading Luna to the gymnasium, the pair could see that the place had been completely torn apart. The decorations were in ruins. Sunset poured on the sadness. “Isn't this just awful? And after the planning committee worked so hard to make things so perfect! Why would _Twilight Sparkle_ do something like this?” she emphasized Twilight’s name.

Luna frowned, looking at Sunset askance. “Why would you think Twilight was responsible for something like this?”

Sunset smirked and produced some photographs. “Because I have proof.”

* * *

Later that day, Twilight found herself being grilled in Vice Principal Luna’s office. She held the photos in her hands, horrified. “But... But I don't understand! I don’t remember doing any of this!” The pictures showed Twilight in the act of destroying the decorations.

“This is clearly you in the photographs, is it not?” asked Luna, frowning.

“Yes, but…” Twilight began.

Luna interrupted. “I think it should be fairly obvious that the school cannot let someone who would do something like this compete for the Fall Formal crown.” Then there was a knock on the door, and Gem and Raven came in.

“Vice Principal Luna, we found these in a trash can in the library. We thought you should see them,” said Raven. 

“Someone obviously combined these photos to make it look like Twilight was the one who trashed the gym,” Gem added, pointing out where the cutouts were made.

Luna nodded. “I appreciate you bringing these to my attention, you two.” She turned to Twilight and smiled slightly. “In light of this new evidence, you may of course continue your bid to be crowned the Princess of the Fall Formal.”

Twilight beamed. “Thank you! You have no idea how important this is to me!”

Raven laughed. “What were we gonna do? Not prove your innocence? Wouldn't be much of a Canterlot Wondercolt, would we?” She grinned at Gem, who smiled back.

Luna broke in. “I am afraid enough damage has been done to the gym that we will have to postpone the dance until tomorrow night. If you will excuse me, I need to let my sister know about this latest development.” And she left the office, closing the door behind her.

Twilight started to panic, “That would be... Tomorrow night!? No, no-no-no-no-no, no no no no no! Nonononono! I can't! The portal! That'll be too late!”

“Too late?” Gem blinked. “Why is that so?”

“The portal only opens once every thirty moons! If I stay tonight, I won’t be able to return to Equestria for ages!” Twilight said in a rush.

“Unless we clean the place up,” Raven suggested. “Then they can hold the formal tonight after all!”

“Do you really think it can work?” Twilight asked, looking unsure. 

Gem nodded. “If the other students join in, and they most assuredly will, we’ll get this place picked up in no time!” She put her hand out. Raven and Twilight followed suit. “Together!” they exclaimed.

And so the group started to clean up the gym. As Gem had guessed, the entire student body (minus three) all pitched in to help, and when all was said and done, Principal Celestia made an announcement. “All right, everyone! Fall Formal is back on for this evening!” she said, to raucous cheering. “So you'd better get out of here and start getting ready. Oh, and don't forget to cast your ballots for the Fall Formal Princess on your way out!” Luna held up a box with a slit on the top.

The students filed out of the gym, placing their ballots in the box. Pretty much every vote went to Twilight.

* * *

That evening, a black Aston Martin with a license plate reading NOV-2363 pulled up to the driveway of Raven’s house. Gem climbs out, wearing a simple black and white gown with a white bow in her hair and a matching silk scarf. She walks confidently up the path to the house and knocks on the door.

Corvus opens the door and appraises Gem's apparel.  "Whoa, looking good!  Come on in," he says, stepping aside and ushering Gem toward the sitting room.  "Raven's getting ready, but I feel it is my duty to warn you ... she doesn't clean up well, and as plain and bland as she looks every day, that kinda carries over int--" A flurry of pillows fly down the stairs, striking Corvus repeatedly around the head. "She'll be right down," he deadpans.  "Make yourself to home."  He walks to the kitchen.

Gem laughs and follows Corvus into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water, "How are you enjoying university?"

Corvus sits down and resumes sipping at a bottle of soda.  "Things are going great, and they're only getting better," he says.  "I'm doing all right, getting good grades..."  

"Be careful, Gem, he'll break out the harmonica next."  Raven goes over and hugs Corvus, then hugs and kisses Gem.  She wears a floor-length formal gown, dark lavender with light accents to match her hair.  "You look divine," she says softly to Gem.

"So do you," Gem says with a smile, giving Raven a hug and kiss back. She takes Raven’s hand in her own, "Ready to depart, m'lady? Your chariot awaits."

"One second," Raven replies, going over to Corvus.  "See you later, big brother.  Should be home early, if not, avenge our deaths.  Usual stuff."  She wraps him in a hug.

Corvus hugs back.  "Have fun tonight, sis."  He watches as the two exit the house and walk to the car.

Gem holds open the passenger door for her, then crosses over to the drivers' side and climbs in. Naturally the car is right-hand drive rather than left. She starts the car and pulls out of the drive, moving expertly along the road. "I think tonight is going to be spectacular, don't you?"

Raven chuckles. ”I think that whatever happens tonight, it will be one for the record books.  I just know Sunset's gonna make her move tonight, I can feel it."  Raven fidgets a bit in the seat, clearly concerned about the direction the evening could take.

“And in case she does, improvise,” Gem says as she turns a corner. “Remember, we have an alicorn princess. That’s got to count for something!”

Raven laughs, ”Yeah, you're right.  With her around, there isn’t anything we can’t do!” She watched the scenery pass by.

Gem smiles a bit, "Of course, chances are we'll have to say goodbye to Twilight too... unless she wants to stay here another two and a half years." They pull up at the school, the grounds were filled with students milling around, all wearing the finest dresses or tuxedos. Gem climbs out and opens the passenger side door. "For you, Princess Raven!"

"Why, thank you, fair lady," Raven says in her best posh accent, suppressing a giggle as she steps from the car.  She takes Gem by the arm and walks with her into the school.

Gem waves happily to Twilight when she spots her, "Good evening, your majesty! You're looking quite radiant tonight!"

"Hey Gem, Raven, good to see you two!" Twilight says, giving each of them a small hug. She’s wearing a pink, frilly dress.

Raven pulls out her phone and grins. “What do you two say to a selfie or two?” she asks.

“That sounds like a splendid idea,” Gem says, even as Twilight looks bewildered. “What’s a selfie? And why are you holding up a black rectangle?”

Raven snickers. “You’ll find out!” Everyone gathered around for the photo, and once the photo was taken, the trio split up and mingled with the rest of the students, waiting for the announcement about the Fall Formal princess.

Principal Celestia strides up to the stage as the sound technician brings down the faders. "First off, I wanna say how wonderful everything looks tonight. You all did a magnificent job pulling things together after the unfortunate events of earlier. And now, without further ado, I'd like to announce the winner of this year's Fall Formal crown. The Princess of this year's Fall Formal is…” There was a dramatic pause. “Twilight Sparkle!" 

The entire gymnasium erupts into wild applause as Twilight goes to the stage to retrieve the crown -- HER crown.

Celestia hands it over with a warm smile, "Congratulations, Twilight."

From across the room, Spike is heard to yell "Twilight! Help!" He's trapped in the clutches of Snips and Snails!

Raven's head swivels around to see Spike being captured.  "C'mon, Gem, we've got to stop them!”

“Come along, Sparkle!” Gem grabs Twilight’s and Raven’s hands, “Run!” And the three take off through the halls, chasing Snips and Snails with all their worth.

Outside, Sunset is standing by the portal. “That’s close enough!” she calls, and everyone stops running. 

“Twilight!” Spike shouts, still held in Snips’ and Snails’ clutches.

“Don’t hurt him!” Twilight cries.

Sunset laughed. “Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not a monster, Twilight.” She glanced to Snips and Snails. “Let him go.” They do so, and Spike jumps into Twilight’s arms.

Sunset turns back to Twilight. “You don't belong here. Give me the crown, and you can go back to Equestria tonight. Or keep it and never go home.” She produces a large sledgehammer, and prepares to hit the statue base as everyone gasps. “Tick-tock, Twilight. We haven't got all night. The portal will be closing on its own in less than an hour. So, what's your answer?”

There was a pause. Finally, Twilight steeled her resolve. “No.”

Sunset gaped. “What!? Equestria! Your friends! Lost to you forever! Don't you see what I'm about to do to the portal?!”

Twilight nodded, “Yes, but I've also seen what you've been able to do here without magic. Equestria will find a way to survive without my Element of Harmony. This place might not, if I allow it to fall into your hands. So go ahead. Destroy the portal. You are not getting this crown!”

Sunset dropped the sledgehammer and sighed. “Fine, you win!”

Raven cheered. “You... are... so awesome! It's no wonder you're a real live princess!”

“Oh yes, she’s so very special!” Sunset hissed, advancing on Twilight.

“No!” Gem grabs the crown and tosses it to Raven as the group start playing a high-stakes game of keep-away. Unluckily, Sunset manages to win.

Holding the crown in both hands, Sunset grins. “At last! More power than I could ever imagine!” And she puts it on her head. Immediately, there’s a flash of bright light, and Sunset undergoes a painful transformation into something altogether more terrifying: a demon.

Inspecting her new form, she can only laugh as the other students begin to scream in terror. “I've had to jump through so many hoops tonight just to get my hands on this crown, and it really should have been mine all along! But let's let bygones be bygones. I am your princess now, and you will be loyal... to me!” She made a fist, and the entire front entrance of the building was lifted from its foundations and tossed into a corner. Then she snapped her fingers, and the rest of the student body starts moaning, swirls in their eyes.

Sunset smirks, and looks to her two goons, who are also demons. “Round them up and bring them to the portal!” she commands. Turning to Twilight and friends, she speaks again. “Spoiler alert: I was bluffing when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school; I want Equestria! And with my own little teenage army behind me, I am going to get it!”

“No, you’re not!” says Twilight defiantly, as she, Gem, and Raven all look at Sunset with similar expressions. 

Sunset rolled her eyes. “Oh, please! What exactly do you think you're going to do to stop me? I have magic, and you have nothing!”

“She has us!” say Gem and Raven together.

Sunset glares at Gem. “Step aside, human! Twilight has tried to interfere with my plans one too many times already! She needs to be dealt with!” And she produces a ball of fire, which she throws at the trio. The three grasp hands even tighter, waiting for the end, but it doesn’t come. A magenta bubble has formed instead, shielding them from harm.

Sunset gasps, astounded. “What?!”

Twilight spoke next, looking triumphant. “The magic contained in my Element was able to unite with those who could wield the others! Honesty! Kindness! Laughter! Generosity! Loyalty! Magic! Together with a crown, they create a power beyond anything you could imagine, but it is a power you don't have the ability to control! The crown may be upon your head, Sunset Shimmer, but you cannot wield it, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all: the magic of friendship!” The three rose into the air, their hair lengthening to look like pony manes and tails, and real pony ears appearing on their heads. Twilight even grows a set of wings.

“No!” screams Sunset, unable to believe it what she’s seeing. A rainbow flies toward her, surrounding her body. 

“Here and in Equestria, it is the only magic that can truly unite us all!” shouted Twilight, as a magical explosion (noticed halfway across town by three young teenage girls in hoodies) takes place, creating a large crater.

Twilight walks to the edge, joined by Gem and Raven. “You will never rule in Equestria. Any power you may have had in this world is gone. Tonight, you've shown everyone who you really are. You've shown them what is in your heart,” she says coldly.

Sunset looks up, crying and covered in dirt. “I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was another way!”

‘The magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's everywhere. You can seek it out, or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours,” Twilight said.

“But... But all I've ever done since being here is drive everyone apart. I don't know the first thing about friendship,” complains Sunset.

Twilight points to the two equinoid humans standing beside her and smiles. “I bet they can teach you.”

Against her better judgement, Gem jumps into the crater and slides down to meet her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You look like someone who could use a friend. Or two.”

Raven helps Sunset to her feet, supporting her.  "Yeah ... come on, let's get you out of here."  They both help Sunset climb out of the crater.

Gem smiles at the girl who had caused so much trouble for her since she had arrived, and looks into her eyes. ”For what it's worth, Sunset... I don't hate you. Your actions were detestable, you put everyone here in danger, and you could have gotten everyone killed… but I don't hate you. You're lonely, and you need a friend." She gives her a quick hug. "I would like to be that friend. You've got two and a half years until you can go home... may as well make the best of it."

"Okay," Sunset says weakly, hugging both Raven and Gem before Vice-Principal Luna approaches.  "Miss Shimmer, we need to have a very long talk," Luna says, motioning for Sunset to follow along.  Sunset sighs and dutifully follows.

"Speaking of that, we need to say goodbye to Twilight!" Raven says, pulling Gem over to where Twilight stood, speaking with Principal Celestia. “I believe this belongs to you. A true princess in any world leads not by forcing others to bow before her, but by inspiring others to stand with her. We have all seen that you are capable of just that. I hope you see it too, Princess Twilight,” she said.

Twilight nodded, and smiled. “I do.”

Gem checks her watch. “Actually, Twilight, I estimate you’ve got a little bit before the portal closes. Let the formal continue!” Everyone cheers and heads back inside the building. At last, Gem takes Raven's hand in her own once more, and smiles to her. "May I have this dance, Princess Raven?"

"This, and every other one," Raven says demurely as she and Gem walk back inside the school.

As the band strikes up a slow song, Gem and Raven waltz in the center of the dance floor.

* * *

Later, Gem, Raven and Twilight are gathered in front of the portal once more. “You’ll take care of her, won’t you?” she asks, referring to Sunset Shimmer.

Gem smiles. “Of course we will! I imagine she won’t be causing much trouble from here on in, I caught some of Luna’s lecture.”

Spike tapped Twilight on the shoulder. “We’d better get going.”

Twilight smiles, turning to her friends, and hugs them. “I know we've only been friends for a short time, but I'm gonna miss both of you so much!”

“We’ll miss you too,” Raven says, tears in her eyes. 

Gem smiles warmly to Twilight, "That crown looks better on you than it ever did on Sunset, your majesty... you wear it well." She bows to her. "It was a pleasure to meet you. If and when we do meet again, I would like to see your world, sometime."

Twilight smiles. “When that day comes, I'll be waiting to see you again!"  She blinked a few tears from her eyes and gripped Spike’s paw. "Come on, Spike, let's go home."  With that, Twilight and Spike stepped into the portal, which shimmered and glowed brightly, before turning once again to an ordinary stone pedestal.

Gem and Raven stand in front of it for a while, looking thoughtful. 

“Do you think we’ll see her again?” asks Raven, looking to Gem.

“Oh, maybe,” Gem says with a shrug. “She had to go eventually though. Everything’s got to end some time, otherwise nothing would ever get started.”

Raven tapped her nose. “Speaking of starting things… how about you go start the car and take me home, lover-girl?”

Gem laughs, “Your wish is my command, Princess!” The two walked off into the night, laughing happily.

* * *

Gem’s car pulls into Raven’s driveway, but before Raven can make a move to get out, Gem stops her. “Before you go in,” she says, “There’s something you should know about me.”

“What’s that?” Raven asked. “Are you secretly a pony too?”

Gem chuckled. “Not really.” She looks down, “Do you remember me telling you about a secret that I had, but I wasn’t ready to tell you what it was yet?” At Raven’s nod, she continues. “I don’t know how Sunset managed to find out… but thanks to that video, the whole school probably knows by now. I…” She takes a deep breath. “I’m transgender.”

Raven blinks. “You are?”

Gem nods. ”From an early age, I can remember wanting to be something different, but I didn't know what I wanted until my cousin started going through puberty... when her changes never manifested themselves in me, I asked her if she could invent anything that would make me into a girl. She said she couldn't, but there was a process I could go through. As I grew older I started crossdressing, and created an entire persona for myself, Gemini... in fact, it was being Gemini that got me to CHS. When I arrived there, only the principals knew, but now you do too." She sighs. "Next week, I'm going to start taking estrogen. So by the time we graduate, I'll look... well, like you." She smiles a little. "But no matter what happens to me, remember: I will always love you.”

Raven sat for a moment, then embraced Gem in the tightest hug she could muster.  "I knew there was something different about you the first time I met you in school.  Something I couldn't quite put my finger on, but I knew it was big.  Your personality and charm are what I fell in love with, not your outward appearance, although it didn't hurt that you were beyond cute to start with.  We've been through so much I feel our bond has strengthened with each day we're together.  I will admit, this is a  bit of a shock, but I can honestly say that my feelings for you have't changed one little bit. I will always know you as the one I fell in love with and want to be with forever. I can only hope that you will continue to feel that way about me." She rests her head on Gem's shoulder and tries unsuccessfully  to hold back the tears that are willing to flow.  "I love you too, Gem.”

Gemini beams and kisses Raven's forehead, before finally starting to cry herself as a sense of relief settled in upon her, hugging her girlfriend close. 

Raven gives Gemini a full kiss on the lips, before letting Gem sit next to her while the two consoled each other, both feeling extremely happy that noting about their deeper relationship would change.   

"So ... does this mean we can trade wardrobes?" Raven said with a smile, hoping to defuse the tension with a bit of humor.

Gemini laughs, "Of course we can! I would love to see how I'd look in some of your things."

"We'll have to do that sometime then," Raven says with a smile, getting out of the car. "See you tomorrow, Gem."

"Goodnight Raven," Gem says, waving. Raven leaves, then Gem starts the car and drives off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: One of the very first Equestria Girls scenes we did, though it wasn't played out completely like the way it appears here. The opening sections featuring Gem alone were written after and tacked on, and of course, in the original draft Gem wasn't even Gem yet, she was Orion. I later went back and reworked this and the rest of our earlier stories to feature her instead, since by that time I was certain of my identity as a trans woman and I wanted to feel a little more comfortable when reading over these. There was a subplot involving Sunset hypnotising Raven and Gem, but I felt it didn't contribute anything to the story, so I cut it.
> 
> L: At first, I wasn’t sure if I was going to even like the Equestria Girls movie, nor did I ever figure we’d be doing our own version of the story. And now, four movies and several stories later, here we are. I’m not normally a very violent or bullying person, so I had to dig real deep to play Sunset pre-rainbow death beaming. Raven was a lot easier, being the personality I wanted to be. The stuff with Corvus is largely comic relief, but it was fun to explore the dynamic between Corvus and Raven and see just how close these two, despite their sibling squabbles, really are.


	3. Phoenix Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset Shimmer recovers from her ordeal during the Fall Formal, and begins to make amends with those she's wronged. Helping her along is the kindly Longhaul, CHS' main bus driver.

The day after the Fall Formal was traditionally a busy one for the support staff at Canterlot High School. The gymnasium needed to be cleaned top to bottom, old decorations needed to be removed and thrown away, the floor swept and mopped, and the trash carted out to the dumpsters in the back.  It was the same just about every year, and became a normal part of the routine at the school, so much so that a core group of staff could have the entire business done before lunchtime.

This, however, was far from a normal year. This was the year that a rampaging she-demon had run amok during the coronation ceremony for the Fall Formal Princess, laying waste to the front entryway of the school and leaving a huge crater out front after her defeat.  Cleaning this mess would take more than a few brooms and some heavy-duty, contractor-sized trash bags.  Luckily, Principal Celestia had mobilized a disaster team to come to the school before sunrise to begin rebuilding the front facade of the school.

Vice-Principal Luna, the disciplinarian, had spoken last night to Sunset Shimmer, student and the former she-demon in question, about her actions and how she was to atone for the destruction done at her hands.  

While it was clear that Sunset had been influenced by other forces that Luna had yet to understand, she would not be held responsible for the damage at the front of the school.  She would, however, be assigned to the cleanup team at the school the next morning as part of her disciplinary action, on top of a five-day suspension.

So, just as the sun was rising the next morning, it was a humbled and, admittedly, scared Sunset Shimmer that walked with Vice-Principal Luna down the darkened halls of the school, stopping in front of a plain door. Luna knocked, waiting for a reply.

“Come in,” a scratchy, gruff voice replied.  Luna opened the door and stepped into the dimly-lit office. Sitting behind a cluttered desk was a shadowy figure wearing a battered, old Stetson hat, his feet resting on the desktop.  

“A new helper for your cleanup team.  Her name is Sunset Shimmer.  She's here at my request,” Luna said.  “See to it she does her fair share, and don't let her off easy like you do everyone else.”

“Yeah, yeah,” came the reply.  “Don't worry, she'll be put to good use.”

“Thank you.  Let me know if any problems arise and I will deal with them on Monday.  I need to supervise out front today,” Luna said.

“Ol' Sunnybottom stuck you with that detail, did she?” the figure said with a chuckle.  “Okay, if you want coffee, or anything to munch on, the food's in the usual spot. Just save some for the rest of us, and just remember that the Bavarian-crème-filleds are mine,” he said mock-menacingly.

“Not if I get to them first,” she teased, walking out the door.  “I will see you Monday.”  The door closed, leaving Sunset alone with this strange person. She began to tremble.

The feet swung off the desk and planted themselves on the floor.  As he stood up, Sunset saw a middle-aged man, with grey skin, brown hair and brown eyes, and a smile on his face.  “Sounds like you had a heck of a night last night.  I'm Longhaul, the senior bus driver for the school.  I don't believe we've ever met before.”

“N-n---no,” Sunset stammered.  “I—I'm sorry, I'm very scared right now,” Sunset said in a  timid, quiet voice.

Longhaul approached Sunset slowly.  “First of all, you can relax.  I'm not gonna judge you, or give you a hard time for what happened, so get those thoughts out of your head.  Second, you'll be with me today, so we'll work together and get things cleaned up.   I know this is a punishment for you, but I will be fair in what I do regarding that end of it.  I'm not gonna give you the worst jobs just because you made a mistake or two.”

“Even though I destroyed most of the front of the building?” Sunset asked quietly.  “That's a bit more than a mistake.”

“Look, no one got hurt, and buildings can be repaired.  Come on, let's head to the gym.  We can usually have this done by lunchtime, if we get going on it now.”  He opened the door and led Sunset out of the office, closing and locking the door behind him.

The two walked in silence down the hall toward the gym, mostly out of necessity because any conversation attempts would have been drowned out by the construction noises coming from the front of the school. Sunset paused and took in the damage her actions caused the night before. Outside, long dump trucks poured dirt into the crater that had formed upon her defeat by the Elements. At the entryway, workers using pneumatic hammers chipped away at the broken bricks, re-establishing the pattern for their eventual replacement. Other workers used wheelbarrows to remove chunks of concrete and brick from the courtyard and load it into an industrial dumpster located nearby.  Through all of this, Luna walked among the workers, stopping briefly to confer with the general contractor or foreperson before walking to the next area.

Sunset was stunned, not having seen the full scope of her wrath until just now.  “I ... my magic did all of this?” she asked softly, not expecting anyone to really hear, or answer.  She felt a hand nudging her back toward the gym, and Longhaul's voice in her ear.  “Come on, we have work of our own to do,” he said, gently steering her down the hallway. Sunset took one last glance over her shoulder, blinking away a tear that was forming, before turning back and continuing her walk.

The two arrived at the gym, and Longhaul led Sunset over to a table set up near the stage.  On the table were boxes of donuts and other assorted breakfast pastries, large pitchers of orange and grapefruit juice, urns of coffee with bowls of sugar and pitchers of cream and milk next to them, along with plates, cups for hot and cold beverages, forks, and spoons. “We always grab a bite to eat before we get started,” Longhaul explained, “and Principal Celestia is really good about getting this stuff for us.  No point working on an empty stomach, right?”  He grinned.  “Go on, help yourself, I need to grab at least one Bavarian crème before Luna steals them all.”   He places a couple of donuts and a cinnamon roll on a plate, then goes to get some coffee.

Sunset takes a plate and settles on a blueberry muffin and a cup of orange juice.  She goes over to the stage, where Longhaul is already sitting and eating his breakfast, and sits down next to him.  “If you get hungry or thirsty while we're working, let me know and we can take a break to get you more,” Longhaul said in between bites.

Sunset half-heartedly nibbled on her muffin before looking at Longhaul.  “Mister Longhaul, may I ask you a question?” she asked shyly.

“Absolutely ... and you can just call me Longhaul, all the other kids do.”

Sunset took a deep breath. “Why are you being so nice to me?  I know you heard what happened last night, and yet here you are acting as if nothing is wrong.  You also must have heard what a horrible person I am, or was, or whatever.  And yet, you're treating me nice, not making snide comments or cracking rude jokes about the 'rampaging she-demon,' which I'm sure I'll hear about when school starts back up.”

Longhaul finished his donut and took a sip of coffee.  “Yeah,” he said nodding slowly, “I did hear about what happened last night.  I heard all about it from Luna, when she set up this little form of penance for you.  She also told me about your past history, and how you used to treat others.  I gotta admit, you sure were a regular rhymes-with-witch, weren't you?”  Sunset could only nod, head hung low.

“She also told me how sorry you were, about everything, and how totally dejected you were feeling.  I listened to all of that, and got myself some sleep.  And you know what happened?  The sun rose, and a new day started.  Everything that happened in the past?  Doesn't matter in the here and now.  What matters is that you pick yourself up, dust off, and move forward.  The fact that you're being truly nice and not being a snippy little brat tells me that you're ready to move past it, too.  The farther you move forward, the more distant past deeds become.”  He took a  sip of coffee.

“But, how do I face the students again?  I pretty much alienated the entire school with my behavior, I don't suspect that they'd be too happy to see me again,” Sunset said in a sad voice.

“No, I don't suspect there will be too many that are happy to see you again.  Some might even be downright hostile, even gloating about your comeuppance, possibly for days and months to come.  You face that be keeping your head up and showing everyone that you've truly moved beyond what you were, and become a better person.”  Longhaul set his plate down.  “Sunset, I know that some day you will be able to redeem yourself in the eyes of the other students.  It may not be right away, but In feel it will happen.  Until that day comes, however, just keep reminding yourself that your past--” he stretched out an arm and wiggled the fingers on that hand “ – is not today.”  He jabbed the index finger from his other hand into his thigh for emphasis.  “Live here,” he said, poking his thigh, “not back here,” he concluded, wiggling the fingers of his other hand.

Sunset nodded.  “I'll try to do that ... I just hope I can cope with the teasing I'm sure I'll be getting when I come back to school.”

“Personally, I think any teasing will come from your friends, mostly as a way of saying 'yeah, you did this, but it's okay because we still love you and we're not gonna let you forget it.'  Just remember that it's meant in fun, as a way of bonding, and don't take any offense to it,” Longhaul replied.  He passed a pair of work glove over to Sunset.  “Let me grab one more donut and we'll get to work.  And, once we finish, I'll even treat you to lunch if you want.  Sound good?”

Sunset smiled, for the first time since she arrived that day.  “You got it ... Longhaul.”

He grinned, and went back to the goodie table. Looking through the selections, he sighed, and turned to Vice-Principal Luna.  “You ate all the Bavarian cremes, didn't you?” he asked.

“Prvff it,” came Luna's muffled response through a mouthful of donut and powdered-sugary lips.

* * *

The work was hard, and at times aggravating, but Sunset never complained or shirked her duty.  She still had to wonder how all the confetti got stuck under the stage, but she continued digging it all out anyway.  The work on the gym went quick enough that the crew offered to help clean up the grounds around the school, removing whatever debris that could haul away and making the school look somewhat presentable for the resumption of classes on Monday morning.

Sitting in the Canterlot Cafe after the work was done, Longhaul and Sunset shared a booth, Sunset munching hungrily on a salad, and both her and Longhaul picking through a large basket of French fries.  “You did good today, Sunset,” he said in between bites of deep-fried potato goodness.  “Bet you never thought you'd be doing anything like this, did you?”

“I didn't even expect to still be here after last night,” Sunset replied, munching on a slice of cucumber.  “I still feel like I have a lot to do to make it up to everyone.”

“You made a good start today, the rest will come with time.  Just don't try to rush it,” Longhaul said.  

“As a matter of fact, from what Luna told me, you have already picked up a couple of friends.  And, in my opinion, Gem and Raven are wonderful friends to have.”

Sunset thought about who Longhaul was talking about.  She remembered the two other girls with Twilight, when the realization hit her.  “You mean ... Gem, the girl I made that horrible video about, still wanted to be friends with me after all of that?”

Longhaul nodded.  “Gem's the type to look beyond a person's actions, and see the true self behind the facade. I guess once she realized that there was something else driving your behavior, once it was removed she could see the good person she knows you really are.”

Sunset nodded, and silently chewed on a lettuce leaf.  She guessed Longhaul didn't know about her pony origins, or didn't have any great detail about them, so she let it go for now.  Inside, though, she felt she was becoming more human than pony, having been among humans for so long and learning their ways.

She was brought back to reality by a touch on her hand.  “Hey, Sunset ... you okay?”  Longhaul asked.

“I'm fine,” she replied, “I just have a lot to think about.”

“Okay, just making sure,” he said, going back to his lunch. 

The rest of the meal passed in relative silence, and the two were finally on the way back to Sunset's apartment. Longhaul knew the complex, his bus passed by it every time he did his run, and he guided his car along the streets of Canterlot while Sunset looked out the window and watched the scenery pass by. 

She thought about the events that had led her to this point in her life – her betrayal of Celestia's trust and friendship, her banishment to this strange world with even stranger creatures, her attempts to subjugate them and make them her pawns in the battle she was contemplating – and all of the things she did to those that just wanted nothing more than to be friends with the new girl at school, pushing them all away except for those that she close to be her personal lackeys. She had influence at the school but it came at the price of fear and intimidation. Now, the fortunes were reversed. She had no more power, no more influence, and no one to really turn to. She thought about Gem, and Raven, and even Twilight. Twilight's words about the magic and power of friendship struck her at her core. She had truly picked the wrong path and now would have to pay the penalty for that. 

Longhaul pulled the car into a parking space at the apartment complex. “Home again, Sunset,” he said, touching her lightly on the shoulder. “You gonna be okay?” 

She responded to this simple question by hugging Longhaul tight and beginning to cry, a deep, gut- heaving, from-the-very-soul cry that let all of the fear and pain out. Longhaul held Sunset gently and stroked her hair, letting her release all of the emotion that she had been bottling up for who-knew-how- long. Minutes passed, and Longhaul continued as he did for so many others before her, to just provide comfort and a shoulder to cry on. He whispered reassurances to Sunset as she finally let her weeping subside, drained of energy and tears. 

Sunset straightened herself up, and wiped her eyes and nose with a tissue from her purse. “Thank you, Longhaul,” she said in a scratchy, quiet voice. “I guess the realization of what I had done, and the thought of facing everyone at school again, finally got to me. Sorry about your shirt.” 

Longhaul smiled. “No apology needed. This shirt's been through worse, trust me. Now, before I go, there's just a couple of things I want to say. First, don't worry about school too much. Seek out Gem and Raven, they can help you rebuild your bridges with the other students.” he took a card out of his wallet and handed it to Sunset. “Second, and I tell this to any student that comes to me for help, if you ever need someone to talk to, a shoulder to lean on or cry on, or even if you need an emergency place to stay for whatever reason, you call me. My number's on that card. No questions, no judgment, no bull. Any time, day or night, you need my help and I'm there for you. Okay?” 

Sunset put the card in her purse and smiled. “Okay. Does this mean we could be friends, too?” 

“I don't see why not,” he said, smiling. 

She gave him a hug, which he returned. “Thank you again, for everything,” Sunset said. Releasing the hug, she stepped out of the car and walked to her apartment, turning to wave as Longhaul backed out of the parking space and headed home. She rather liked this way of making friends, doing so without coercion or threats. Yes, she thought, she could get used to this.

* * *

"Have you ever been to Sunset's house before?" Gem asked Raven, as the two drove through the city to the apartment complex where Sunset lived. Longhaul's talk with her had inspired Sunset to seek out her two would-be saviors, and invite them over for a talk. So after school, the two girls climbed into Raven’s car and went off. Sunset lived in a fairly shady portion of town that most students tended to avoid like the plague.

"Nope," Raven replied, as she watched for their exit. "Never had her as a friend before either, until you came along of course."

Gem chuckled. "That wasn't all me, and you know it! You helped, as did Twilight."

Raven nodded. "Yeah, but you still had the biggest role. If it wasn't for you, Sunset would probably have escaped to Ponyland and taken us with her."

"Valid point," Gem conceded. The car eventually stopped outside a nondescript apartment building that had six floors. The two girls got out and walked up to the front doors, where there was a list of tenants on each floor and a button. Raven ran her finger down the list until she found one that said "S. Shimmer," and pressed the button. There was a buzzing noise.

"Hello?" came Sunset's voice, from a small speaker.

"Hi Sunset," said Raven. "Gem and I are here!"

"Great," Sunset replied. She sounded relieved. "Come on up!"

The pair then walked up a few flights of stairs to Sunset's floor, found her door, and knocked.

The door swung open, revealing Sunset. Her red and yellow hair was a mess, her eyes were red and bagged, she wore an old t-shirt and shorts with socks, and in the background was the sound of the TV. Upon seeing her new friends though, she smiled. "Glad you could make it," she said, moving aside to let them in. "Sorry about the mess, I don't really have visitors."

Mess was an understatement. The walls were dingy white, the carpet a dirty grey and very old, and the furniture (a chair, a couch, a table, and some beanbags) looked worn down.

Gem looked horrified. "...No wonder you were so mean before, this place is a disaster!" she exclaimed.

Sunset shrugged. "It was all I could find when I came. It's not exactly the royal palace, but hey, I didn't really care that much." She looked awkwardly around. "Want a drink?"

"Sure," Raven said, sitting on the couch. Gem picked a beanbag chair. Sunset walked into the kitchenette and grabbed a few sodas from her fridge, then passed them out. Sitting in the chair, she looked at Gem. "First things first, I want to apologize for that video I made with you in it. Snips got a hold of your file, found out you were born a boy, and showed me a picture of what you used to look like, and I used him as a body double." She looked down at the floor. "That was the cruelest thing I've ever done, and I'm sorry."

Gem reached over and held her hand. "It's okay," she said softly. "I already forgave you at the formal. As far as I'm concerned, the old Sunset died when she got blasted by the magic of friendship, and you were reborn from the ashes."

"Like a phoenix," Sunset realized, and she smiled. "What a perfect metaphor." Then the smile faded. "I only hope the rest of the school sees it that way."

"Hard to say," Raven said with a shrug. "I mean, you were mean to pretty much everybody, they'll probably be glad to see you taken down a few notches."

"Am I ever gonna live this down?" Sunset asked.

Gem shrugged too. "We'll just have to see. But look at it this way: we're your friends now, and so far the school seems to like me, so..."

"Maybe people will form a better opinion of you because of that," Raven finished. 

Sunset nodded. "That makes sense. The only thing we can do now is wait and see."

* * *

The following Monday was a pivotal one. As Sunset stepped aboard the bus, only Longhaul, Raven, and Gem greeted her, or indeed, bothered to acknowledge her presence at all. The rest of the students aboard that morning simply went quiet, refusing to look at or even speak to her. Sunset sank down into the empty seat beside Raven, looking unhappy.

Raven placed a hand on Sunset’s knee. “It’ll get better,” she said bracingly.

Though unfortunately for Sunset, it didn’t. She was met by the same frosty reception even inside the school. Wherever she went, students ignored her as best they could, knowing she no longer had any power or influence over them. 

At lunch that day, it was even worse. No matter where Sunset tried to sit, every single table was pronounced as full, even when it clearly wasn't. The only table she could sit at was the corner table favored by Gem and Raven. She plopped her lunch tray down and began to eat, looking very morose.

Gem sighed. "I'm sorry today is turning out to be such a disaster, Sunset... I'd really hoped we might've been able to change something."

"It doesn't matter," Sunset replied sadly. "No one wants to hang out with a former she-demon. I'll just drag you two down with me, no one deserves that."

"Then you should know by now that I couldn't possibly care less about what the population of this school thinks about me," Gem said. "I have never needed their approval. If they find fault with the people I choose as friends, then that is their problem."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sudden arrival of a certain pale-blue skinned girl with blue and white hair and wearing a blue hoodie and a purple skirt. "Well well well, if it isn't Canterlot High's very own public enemy number one," said Trixie Lulamoon, "And what's this? Did she actually manage to con a couple of other students into sitting with her? How much is she paying you?" She smirked. "Ten dollars? Fifteen? Whatever it is, it isn't-" 

Her tirade was blocked by a lavender hand blocking her mouth. Raven was glaring daggers at Trixie. "Get out, witch," she hissed. "Before I put you on my list of people with whom I have a problem."

Trixie reached up and pulled Raven's arm away from her, "How dare you speak to me that way, Raven Sable! Then again, I can't say I'm surprised. Has Sunny here been teaching you her ways? Are you going to be the next Wondercolt to transform into a raging she-demon? Or how about you, Gemini?" She grinned. "You'd make a much better demon than you do a girl, in my opinion."

"That's enough!" Sunset sprung to her feet and got right into Trixie's face, jabbing her finger into the other girl's chest. "Listen up, I've already had to endure the worst day of my entire life here, and I don't need you making it even more unbearable!"

Trixie just smirked some more. "Oh how the mighty have fallen! There was a time, Sunset Shimmer, where I almost respected you. There was a time where I even wanted to work with you. But of course, you pushed me away, just like you did to everyone else when you arrived here. Girl-boy and Birdbrain here might be your friends now, but they won't be for much longer, I can almost guarantee it. People like you don't deserve friends, you know. You might think you can change, but trust me, your reputation here is written in stone." She left, munching on some peanut butter crackers.

Infuriated, Sunset picked up her tray and threw it at the departing magician, soaking Trixie in fruit, jello, chocolate milk, and salad dressings. Then she ran as fast as she could through the halls and outside to the statue on the front lawn, where the portal to Equestria was located. She put her hand through the stone, and as expected, it went through as easily as if it was being immersed in water.

"Sunset?" asked a familiar voice. "What are you doing?"

Sunset froze and withdrew her arm, turning around. Gem was there, looking disappointed. And for whatever reason, that look hurt her more than anything else she'd seen that day. "Going home," she said at last. "There's nothing for me here... I don't even belong here. I'm a pony, remember? I belong with other ponies. I'll never fit in as a human, so I'm going back to where I came from."

Gem shook her head. "No, I don't believe you are," she said, and took Sunset's hand in hers. "Come with me, I have to show you something." They walked back inside the school, and went to Gem's locker. Buried among the textbooks, notebooks, and folders was a small blue journal with a surprising amount of pages inside.

"This is my diary," Gem explained, taking it out and showing it off. "I've kept it for years, ever since I was a child." She flips to an entry near the beginning and starts to read. “Dear Diary… the most amazing thing happened to me today! Carrie was showing off another of her inventions, the Body Swapinator, when it accidentally went off and… well, it did exactly what the name implies. I became her, and she became me. And since we look so alike, it was easy to imagine that I had simply become what I’ve always wanted to be, a girl.” 

Gem closes the book. “I was 11 when I wrote that. We ended up staying in each others’ bodies for a couple days after that, acting as each other the whole time until she was able to reverse the polarity. But that’s not the point… those two days were the happiest I’d ever had up to that point, because for the first time ever, more or less, I was what I knew myself to be, deep down in my heart. And when you grow up hating and despising your own body, as I did, you learn to treasure those moments.” She takes Sunset’s hand. “I know better than anybody how it feels to feel like a stranger, even among friends. To feel like you don’t belong anywhere. But once in a while, when the wind stands fair, everything changes. You become a better person, because you can finally live your truth.” She smiles. “I know it’s difficult for you right now, but trust me… you aren’t alone, and it will get better. I promise.” She hugs Sunset tight. “Do you trust me?”

Sunset is crying into Gem’s shoulder, her body wracked with sobs. After a while, she looks up and nods, sniffling.

* * *

The rest of that week passed without incident. Though most of the school still distrusted Sunset, having Raven and Gem to protect her made things easier. There was only one thing left undiscussed: Sunset’s pony origins. 

The weather was especially crisp that Saturday morning when Sunset and Gem passed the portal to Equestria. Sunset looked at it. “Did I ever tell you the story of how I came here?” she asked. “To this world, I mean?”

Gem shook her head. “I don’t believe so…”

Sunset nodded. “No time like the present,” she decided, and sat down beside the statue, resting her back along one side. Gem joined her.

Sunset began her tale: “As you guessed, I was born in a world called Equestria… it’s a land filled with multicolored ponies. I am…” She paused, “I was… a unicorn. There are also pegasi, who control the weather, and earth ponies, who do all sorts of things. Unicorns do magic, and for a time I was the student of our ruler, Princess Celestia.”

Gem blinked in astonishment. “Princess Celestia? Not queen?”

Sunset chuckled. “Queens tend to be very evil… if that plan of mine had worked, I was going to call myself Queen Sunset Shimmer.  And Princess Celestia is… well, imagine Principal Celestia, only over two thousand years old. She is an alicorn, which is a combination of all three pony types, and incredibly rare… there are only two, her and her sister, Princess Luna.”

“Anyway… When I was Princess Celestia’s student, I wanted to be just like her… I was driven by intense ambition. One day, she had me look into the mirror and asked me what I saw.  I said I saw a beautiful pony that has nothing but power and potential, who could be great and powerful, who could one day rule Equestria. And I was determined to ensure that it happened. After finding out the secret of the mirror, I ordered her to make me a princess, but she refused, telling me the position had to be earned. She removed me from her tutelage, and had the guards escort me from the castle library. As we passed the mirror room, I saw my chance and leapt through the glass, then wound up here.”

“After spending my first few days coming to terms with my new body,” she gestured to herself, “I hatched a plan to take over Equestria. I started by going to CHS and becoming fall formal princess, establishing myself at the top of the social totem pole by terrifying anyone who tried to run against me. I spent two and a half years here, waiting for the portal to open again. Once it did, I went back to Equestria, grabbed Twilight’s crown, and… well, you know the rest.” She looked down.

Gem placed her hand on Sunset’s knee. “Will you ever go back there?” she asked. “To apologize for what you did? Or to live there?”

Sunset shrugged. “I might go back to apologize, yes… but not to live.”

Gem blinked. “Really? Why?”

Sunset stared thoughtfully at her hands and wiggled her fingers, watching how her amber-colored skin moved and shifted. “This might sound strange, but lately I’ve been thinking of myself more as a human than as a pony… when I first got here, I had to stop myself from using words like ‘everypony’, or holding my hands like they were hooves… the strangest moment of all was when I took my first shower in this form. I missed feeling the warm water running through my fur, and to be honest, skin just didn’t cut it. But now… I say everybody, or everyone. I’ve gotten used to having hands instead of hooves, I even dream as a human. So even if I went back and tried to live as a pony again, I can’t. Not permanently, anyway. I’m too human.” She laughs a little. “See? Told you.”

“Do you think your pony life will ever fade?” Gem wondered.

Sunset shook her head. “No way… me bringing magic here has changed this world, like giving it a little slice of Equestria. Someone’s gotta keep an eye on it, may as well be the girl who started it in the first place.” Then she smiles. “Besides, I still stick to a pony diet. I eat mostly fruits and vegetables of course, but every so often, I grab a few strands of hay from a bag I keep in my locker.”

Gem laughed. “That’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard of!”

Sunset blushed. “Yeah, I suppose it is! Anything else you want to ask?”

Gem thought for a moment. “If you’ve been the Fall Formal Princess at least 4 times already, shouldn’t you be graduating this year?”

Sunset shook her head again. “Nope, I kept being held back. It wasn’t that I couldn’t do the work, compared to my education in Equestria, algebra, English, and all that stuff was a total breeze. I just never bothered to apply myself, because I figured I wouldn’t need to know how to find the slope of a line graph when I was busy ruling the world. Now that my suspension is over though, I’m going to start improving my GPA.”

“If you’re so good at algebra,” Gem said, “Can you help me? Mathematics has always been my worst subject.”

Sunset smiled, and the two got to their feet. “Sure,” she said. “Think of it like creating a magic spell…” They walked off into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my partner in crime, Longhaul: “Surprisingly, this was written well after the first Equestria Girls story we did. We had mentioned that Sunset was going with Luna to learn her punishment, and I had the thought of ‘what if Sunset is conscripted to help clean the gym after the Fall Formal with Longhaul supervising?’ And, this leads to the two talking and Sunset realizing just how bad she screwed things up, with Longhaul offering reassurance and a sympathetic shoulder to lean on.”
> 
> For my contribution to his story, I focused on Raven and Gem building a relationship with Sunset during her period of suspension. My favorite scene is probably the part where Sunset tries to go back to Equestria, only to be stopped by Gem, who elaborates on the point she made during the formal: as far as she’s concerned, Sunset was reborn as a human that night.


	4. Estrogen is Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem finally begins her medical transition into a teenage girl, and her relationship with Raven enters new territory.

It had been a week since Gemini had her secret revealed to the population of Canterlot High thanks to Sunset Shimmer. Gem and Raven sat in the former’s bedroom one day after school, painting each other’s nails.

“So, what exactly does transitioning from male to female mean, anyway?” Raven asked, as she applied a clear base coat to her girlfriend’s nails.

Gem smiled. “I’m glad you asked! Most of it involves taking estrogen and anti-androgyne supplements to stimulate the proper growth,” she explained. “In effect, I’ll be going through a second puberty.”

“So you’ll get softer skin, and grow breasts, and stuff like that?” Raven continued.

Gem nodded. “Exactly! If all goes according to plan, within the year I’ll look as feminine as you do.”

Raven giggled. “Oh wow… if that’s the case, then you’re going to look ravishing!” She started adding a dark purple polish once the base coat had dried. “When are you going to start?” 

Gem smiles, “Very soon! My appointment is booked for tomorrow afternoon!”

Raven stopped. “Really?”

Gem nodded. “I’m so excited!”

Raven smiled. “I can tell! I’m certainly very happy for you.”

“Of course, this does mean we’ll have to tell a few people,” Gem says. “To be on the safe side.”

“Like Longhaul,” Raven agrees, “and we can’t forget my brother!”

Gem gasped. “Your brother… oh goodness… do you think he’ll take it okay?”

Raven placed a calming hand on Gem’s shoulder, “Yeah, you’ll be fine. He’ll be a little surprised at first, but it’s nothing to get worked up about. You should hear his campus stories sometime!”

Gem laughed. “I bet he must be an absolute riot!”

* * *

A day later, Raven and Corvus were sitting in the living room at their house, waiting for Gem to arrive.

“What time did you say this friend of yours was showing up?” Corvus asked, glancing idly at a clock on the wall.

Raven checked her phone, Gem was running late. “She probably got held up in traffic. She’ll be here soon.” And indeed, Gem was standing at the last interPart before Raven’s neighborhood, looking ill-tempered. “Turn green already!” she shouted at the traffic light, shaking her fist. There was no reply.

At long last the light turned green, and Gem was allowed to cross the road. Once she did, she ran all the rest of the way to Raven’s house, texting as she did. “Ready when you are.”

Back inside, Raven was peering out the window. “Oh, she’s here!” On cue, the doorbell rang. Like a true performer, Raven announced, “Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, adolescents of all ages! It is my great pleasure in presenting to you, the mysteriously majestic diamond in the rough, Gemini Shadow!” She opened the door as if she had just pulled a rabbit from a hat.

On the other side stood Gem, wearing a blue dress with white polka dots all over it. She waved, and stepped inside. “Hello Corvus,” she said, smiling shyly.

Corvus blinked. “Uh… are you Gem’s twin?”

Gem giggled. “No, no… I am Gem. But we thought you should know, I’m transgender. I didn’t get a chance to say so last time, so I am now.”

Corvus stared some more, eyeing her from the top of her head to the black boots she wore on her feet. Raven stood beside her, one hand holding Gem’s and another bunched in a fist, just in case. Finally, he nodded. “Nice to meetcha again, Gem.” And he offered his hand.

Gem took it, smiling in relief. “I’m so glad you’re taking this well…”

Corvus chuckled, “Trust me, you don’t know the half of it!”

* * *

At long last, the day had come. After a busy day of school, Gem steps aboard Longhaul's bus to go home when she remembers something. “I don’t suppose you could take me over to Canterlot City Gender Clinic?" she asks as she sits down. "I have an appointment at 3 and it’s a little too late for me to drive there myself.”

Longhaul thought this over. “I think I could, now that you mention it.” He checks the bus clock. It showed 2:30. “Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem at all. I’ll have you there in time, don’t worry!” He paused for a moment. “If you don’t mind me asking, what are you going there for?”

Gem took a deep breath, then eventually replied “I’m transgender.. My appointment today is the one that will let me start hormone replacement therapy, so I can go through female puberty.”

Longhaul nodded. “I completely understand. If anyone, and I mean ANYONE, gives you any trouble on this bus, you let me know and I will deal with it immediately.” He pulled the lever. “Next stop, Canterlot Gender Clinic!” 

* * *

Gem stepped into the gender clinic of Canterlot General, where trans folk like herself and other gender non-conforming people sought help for dealing with the complex business of gender identity. The day was cold and brisk for fall. She wore a medium-length jacket, a skirt and leggings, and a silk scarf with a light amount of makeup.

The receptionist looked up and checked a name on a clipboard, then smiled. “Ah, Ms. Gemini… the endocrinologist is waiting for you. You can go in.”

Gem smiled, “Thank you.” And she walked past the reception desk and into the examination room, making herself comfortable on the table. It was a plain looking room, with a mirror, a picture of two cats staring at a goldfish bowl, some pamphlets, and an assortment of medical tools. Gem swung her legs back and forth, her heart racing slightly. She could hardly believe it was really happening.

After a short time, the doctor entered and shook Gem's hand.  “Hello, Gemini, good to see you today.”  He sat down and looked through Gem's chart.  So, why don't we begin by you telling me how things have been going on your end?”

Gem looked thoughtful for several moments as she considered what to say next. "Well, let's see ... around the fall formal I revealed myself to my girlfriend and our mutual friends, they've been very accepting. Unfortunately, someone outed me publicly to the entire school, but while there have been a couple of problem students, no one has tried to report me or get me kicked out."

The doctor made a few notes.  “I am glad that your announcement, such as it was, hasn't been met with any severe animosity, at least from your friends and your girlfriend.  Have you been receiving counseling from a therapist?”  He looks closer at the chart.  “Ah yes, you have, good... And you had your physical exam done three weeks ago … looks pretty good, not seeing any red flags.  I'm especially glad your EKG came back normal.  As I'm sure you read in the handouts you were given about HRT, heart disease and stroke are among the possible risks one faces when using hormones.  I want you to keep your yearly exams, and have another EKG done in two years.”  

He flips another page.  “Okay, lab work's in … oh good, you did get the testosterone levels done. That's one of the important ones.”  He studies a bit more.  “I only have one more question, and I need you to be brutally and completely honest with me.” He rolls his stool closer, and looks Gem right in the eyes.  “Gemini, if there's even an ounce of doubt regarding this, it's best that you be honest and up front about it.  I don't want you to continue simple because you feel you have to.  Having doubts is normal, questioning if this is truly the right choice is normal, and it isn't a total dealbreaker.  We can wait as long as you want, until you're completely comfortable and absolutely positive this is the step you want to take.  Having said that, I now ask you, Gemini Shadow:  Are you absolutely sure, without a shred of doubt in your mind, that you want to undergo the transition from male to female?”

Gem gazes back into his eyes, certain of everything. She remembered her childhood, knowing something was wrong and not knowing what it could be. She remembered the first time she dressed as herself, the first time she let anyone see her. She remembered Raven's promise, and the night they'd shared. She knew this wouldn't be easy, but she was more than prepared to weather the storm. Finally, she nods. "Yes, I am."

The doctor looked at Gem for a good minute or so more, noting her breathing, her general attitude, and hearing the confidence in her voice.  He smiled a gentle smile.  “In that case, let's begin.”  

He rolled back to Gem's chart and took out  prescription pad.  He scribbled out three prescriptions.  He opened a drawer and removed three sheets of paper.  He turned back to Gem.  “Here's how this is going to work.  I have three prescriptions here.  The first is for the estrogen, to shut down the testosterone production n your system.  The second is a progesterone patch.  This helps regulate the secondary sexual characteristics and helps the development of your breasts.  I'm prescribing a patch because it's about five times stronger through trans-dermal absorption than through oral ingestion.  The last thing is an anti-androgen, which will reduce the male secondary sexual characteristics and reduce the libido.  The handouts I've given you explain in detail what each of these does in greater detail, and lists warning signs to be on the alert for.”  He hands the papers over to Gem.  “The 'scrips are only good for six months, at which time I want to see you back here.  I also want you to get lab work done prior to our visit so I can see how your levels are doing, and we can adjust the potency of the hormones from that point.”  He sits back.  “I know this has been a lot to take in, an I'm sure you have a few questions. I'll be glad to answer as many as I can.”

Gem takes the papers gratefully and slips them into her purse, then goes back to looking thoughtful as she tries to think of any questions to ask. After a while though, she shakes her head and slips off the bed, smiling like a kid at Christmas. "None at all, surprisingly," she says. "I'll be on the look out for any of those warning signs you mentioned, and I'll call you if anything happens ... otherwise..." Unable to restrain herself, she hugs him tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't wait to get started!"

The doctor, surprisingly, returns the hug.  “You're quite welcome, Gemini.”  He releases the hug.  “I'll see you in six months, and if there's any issues that arise in between, call and we'll get them resolved.  Have a great day, Gemini.  See the receptionist on the way out to get scheduled.”  He smiles, gathers Gem's chart, and walks out of the exam room.

After a quick visit to schedule her next appointment, Gem exits the clinic, a spring in her step. Even the darkening clouds promising a winter storm can't ruin her mood. She keeps an eye on the sky as she drives off toward the supermarket to get her prescriptions filled. Passing through the crowd of shoppers, she strides up to the pharmacy counter and hands the papers to the person on the other side of the counter. "I'm here to have these filled," she says, smiling pleasantly.

The clerk looks through the prescriptions, then looks at Gem, then back to the prescriptions.  She nods her head slowly and taps in Gem's name on the computer.  “Will you be using your usual method of payment for these, ma'am?” the clerk said, in a flat monotone, with no facial expression.

"Absolutely!" She slides over her debit card, which has a picture of a galloping horse on it, completely unperturbed by the clerk's lack of emotion or expression.

The clerk slides the debit card through the card reader on the side of the monitor and passes back the card to Gem.  “Please enter your PIN using the keypad in front of you,” she intones.  She waits as Gem does so, then passes the receipt over to Gem.  “The pharmacist is dealing with a situation at our other location, and will not be back for a little while,” the clerk says in monotone, as if reciting a well-rehearsed speech, “and because of this we have a  slight backlog of orders that need to be filled.  Your prescription will be ready in approximately two hours.  We will call you when they are ready for pickup.  Please have your receipt at time of pickup or your prescription will not be released to you.  Thank you for shopping at Drugs and Deliciousness, and have a super splendid day.”

"You too!" Gem takes her receipt and decides to get some shopping done while she waits, humming a little tune to herself as she browses the aisles.

Turning the corner, and pushing a shopping cart up the aisle, Longhaul mumbles to himself as he browses the selections.  He picks up an item, studies it, and resignedly drops it in his cart.  He spots Gem coming down the aisle.  “Hello, Gem,” he says as she approaches.  “How's things going today?”

"Splendiforously!" Gem says, giving Longhaul a hug. "In another..." she checks her phone, "hour and a half, I'll finally be starting HRT! How has your day been?"

Longhaul hugs back lightly.  “Just another day, really.  Just doing what I always do.  So, they're finally starting you on the meds.  That's great news!  I hope it goes well for you.”

"Thank you! I hope so too. Have a good day!" Still smiling, she finishes with the rest of her shopping and settles in to wait for her name to be called. Once it finally is, she makes her way back toward the counter, presenting the receipt from earlier to the attendant.

The clerk studies the receipts.  “One moment, please.”  She turns and retrieves three white bags from a rack of storage bins behind her.  Holding the bags, she says, “Please verify your home address.”  Gem does so, and the clerk hands over the bags.  “We apologize for the delay in processing your prescriptions today.  Thank you for your patronage and we hope to see you again soon.”

"Thank you so much! I'll see you soon." Taking her bags, she finally pays for her shopping and heads out to the car to put everything away. By the time she gets home, the storm has begun in earnest. Cassius rushes out to help Gem, and once all is said and done, Gem goes upstairs to take her first dosage.

Sitting in the bathroom with the noise of the storm all around her, two orange bottles and a cardboard box sit on the bathroom vanity. After reading the literature, she opens the box, takes out one of the estrogen patches and places it on her side, near her rib cage. Afterwards, she swallows the anti-androgen with water, puts her top back on, and takes a quick selfie, which she then posts online with the comment: "Began my journey to full-on womanhood today! So very happy!"

* * *

Two or three months go by. Gem goes through her normal life, taking a new picture every week, and watching as she slowly begins to change. One morning, she wakes up feeling an ache in her nipples, and when she realizes what that means, can hardly speak for all the joy and euphoria she feels. By the time of her third month, her breasts have begun taking shape. She stares at them in the mirror, hardly able to believe it. Thinking of something, Gem reaches for her phone and dials Raven's number. "It's me," she says when her girlfriend picks up. "Want to come over? I have something wonderful to show you!"

Arriving at Gem's house, Raven gives Gem a big hug and a kiss.  “Okay, so what's the big surprise you're so excited about?” Raven asks.

"I'll show you!" She hugs back, then slips off her shirt and unhooks her bra, tossing them both into a corner. Now bare-chested, she turns to face Raven and smiles about as sensually as she can manage, asking "So... what do you think?" Even at this early stage, they're certainly sizable.

Raven is surprised at the development Gem has gone through thus far.  “Wow, those are coming along nicely!” she remarks, admiring her girlfriend's ample chest.  “At this rate, they'll soon be bigger than mine!”

"It's all thanks to these patches," Gem explains, gesturing to the latest one. "They're five times stronger than pills." Smiling happily, she pulls Raven close and kisses her cheek. "I'm glad you like them... I can't get enough of them either! I look in the mirror now, and I see me. I can't tell you how wonderful that feels."

Smiling, Raven holds Gem close and gently rubs her back.  “You've been happier than I can ever recall seeing you be in all the time we've been together.  And that makes me happy as well.  I'm very glad that you are finally getting what you truly want in life.”  She kisses Gem's cheek lightly.

Gem nods, purring softly as her back is rubbed, and planting kisses down Raven's cheek, her jaw, and neck. "What do you propose we do to celebrate?" she asks. "I'm open to anything." She lets the word hang for a moment or two. "And I do mean anything." She smirks a little.

Raven smiles knowingly, and traces a finger around Gem's ear.  “I think a celebration would be good right about now,” she whispers throatily, “just tell me how dressed I should be...”  She reaches down and slides her top off, letting her breasts brush against Gem's.  “Seems I was in such a hurry to get over here I forgot my bra.  Oops.”  She giggles softly.

Gem laughs softly, "Ooh, I bet you did... accidentally on purpose, no?" She eyes Raven's breasts, and traces her finger on one of them. "Yours are very lovely too... have I ever told you how beautiful lavender looks on you?"

“Only every time you kiss me,” Raven says, shivering slightly at Gem's touch.  She kisses Gem lovingly, pulling her close and running her hands along Gem's back.  She moves her hands around to Gem's front, stroking her breasts tenderly.  With a sly look, she traces a finger around the areola of Gem's left breast, feeling the skin tighten and Gem's nipple becoming erect.  “They're quite sensitive, aren't they?” Raven purred. “So receptive to stimulation...”

"Incredibly so... shall we put that to the test?" Gem smirks some more. "You know, if you're thirsty... I was doing some research the other night, and apparently, we trans girls are capable of producing milk... given the right circumstances. I'd say this would merit some experimentation, don't you think?"

“I suppose we could try,” Raven says, taking Gem by the hand and leading her to the bed.  Sitting down next to Gem, Raven began to massage one of Gem's breasts.  She leans down and flicks the nipple with her tongue before taking it into her mouth, suckling gently.  She does this for about a minute or so before moving away and asking, “So, something like that, you mean?” She punctuates this with a  wink.

"Oooh, yes," Gem purrs, unable to stop herself from going erect, or at least, to the remaining extent that it can. "Just like that... did you taste anything?" She looks hopeful.

“Hmmm,” Raven says, licking her lips, “no, not this time anyway.  Must keep trying, I guess,” she says, lavishing more attention to Gem's right breast while massaging the left one. She suckles firmly, caressing Gem the entire time.  She feels a warmth starting in her lower regions, and shifts her legs a bit.  “Let's try the other side, too,” Gem says softly, shifting her body to better access Gem's left side. She is leaning across Gem, slightly raised above Gem's lower half, stretching her legs out behind her to get a better angle, and resumes her ministrations on Gem's lovely breasts.

Gem takes that moment to remove Raven's jeans and panties, since they were so close to hand and figuring she wouldn't mind. Moaning pleasurably, she wraps her arms around Raven's upper half and peppers it with kisses.

Raven smiles and rubs Gem's lower half through her clothing.  She moves her legs and moans softly when Gem kisses her, feeling herself becoming more aroused.  “Oh Gem … you  know how to make me feel so good  ...” she breathed. She runs her hands along Gem's waistband.  “May I help you with this?” she asks sultrily, slipping a finger in between Gem and her clothing and running it along Gem's skin.

"Please do," Gem says with a smile, lying down on her back now and scooching backwards so that she's completely on the bed, rather than dangling off the edge. Gem smiles to herself.  _This moment is perfect,_ she thinks, as the lovers continue their passionate dance.

* * *

Some time later, they sat on Gem's bed, cuddled close to one another, still naked. Gem ran a hand down Raven's chest, nuzzling her. "Thank you for today," she says softly. "I appreciated it very much."

Raven kissed Gem and smiled.  “I'm looking forward to many more nights together, love.”  She snuggled in closer.

"So am I, my darling, so am I." Gem smiles and kisses Raven deeply, before falling asleep in the lavender girl’s arms.

* * *

The following Monday, Gem, Raven, and Sunset waked into school together, whereupon they were met by the Great and Powerful Trixie. She stood in front of Gem’s locker with an evil-looking smirk on her face. 

Gem blanched. “Oh no…”

Raven bunched her fingers into a fist, “I don’t think I like her face. Want me to fix it up?”

“Not yet,” Gem said. “I’ll talk to her.” Louder, she spoke directly to Trixie. “What do you want, Trixie?”

Trixie just smirked more, now resembling a shark. “To know when the apparently illustrious and noble Gemini Shadow is going to end this little charrrrade of his,” she said, making both Gem and Raven flinch. “Trixie saw you in that video! Believe her when she says that no amount of clothes or anything else will ever make you into a real girl.”

At that, Raven flew at Trixie but was stopped only by Gem pulling on her arm. A crowd gathered, surrounding the three. The hallway grew quiet as most of the student body turned in to listen.

“You're just a boy in a dress, and that's all you'll ever be!" Trixie continued, looking triumphant. “In fact, you’re even worse than that: you’re a predator!”

Gem steps back, too shocked and hurt to say anything, at least until Raven places one hand on her shoulder and another balled up into a fist, aimed at Trixie's face. "Say that again," Raven hisses, teeth gritted. "And I'll punch you into next Tuesday! No one talks to my girlfriend that way!"

"Oh ho, surely you mean your boyfriend?" Trixie says, smirking even more. "Drop the act, Raven. Or are you going to start calling yourself Robin instead?"

"THAT'S IT!" Raven drew her fist back, ready to punch, when her hands were grabbed by two other blue hands. Vice Principal Luna’s shadow fell upon the trio, and the hallway went dead silent. "You three, to my office. Immediately," she says, dragging Raven off. Gem and Trixie go to follow.

Seated at her desk, Vice Principal Luna studied the three students in front of her.  The office was dark, and the desk lamp cast an eerie glow upon Luna's face.  She shook her head slowly, her eyes passing over each student in turn.   She sighed.  "I am severely disappointed in you all,” she said softly, "and I hope you have a good explanation for what I saw in the hallway today."  Before three voices could start throwing accusations at each other, she interrupted, "Each of you will get to speak in turn.  You will not interrupt each other, you will speak only when I address you, and following your statements, I will decide on the appropriate punishments for each of you."  She turned to Gem. "Miss Gemini, you are the very last person I would have expected to be in my office for fighting. Tell me truthfully, what happened today?"

Gem shivers as if caught in the midst of a particularly nasty storm. "I only wanted to go to my locker to get my things... But she," she gestured to Trixie, "was standing in front of it... She taunted me, called me a boy in a dress..." She whimpers, eyes welling up with tears, "I... I didn't mean to hurt anyone..." Flashbacks ran through her mind at the vicious taunts she had received back at her old school.

Luna's expression, like the room, darkened.  "Miss Lulamoon, would you care to explain your actions .. if you can?" she said icily.

Looking defiant, Trixie held her head high.  "The Great and Powerful Trixie has no regret over her actions!  Clearly Gem, or whatever his name is, is only starving for attention, probably because of that hooligan of a girlfriend he has--"

Raven stuck her face in Trixie's. "You better take all of that back before I shove your great and powerful head up your--"

"SILENCE!!!!!" thundered Luna in a voce that made the windows rattle, and quite possibly caused a bolt of lightning to flash.  Standing, she loomed over Trixie.  "Miss Lulamoon, Gemini has every right to exist as she does, and nobody, not you, me, nor any of the faculty and students has any right to show her any disrespect." Her eyes narrowed.  "Denying someone an education, even harassing them to the point of withdrawing from school, is a very serious offense.  Do you really want to know what the penalty is?"

Trixie gulped.  "N-no ... forgive Trixie, Vice Principal Luna."

Luna sat back down.  "Gemini, please continue, and understand you are not at fault here."

Gemini takes a deep breath to calm herself, and seems to steel herself. She looks into Trixie's eyes. "I know that what I'm going through is strange to you, even frightening... but understand that I am only changing my physical appearance. The part of me that really matters is what's inside." She gestures to her heart. "And I... I am not trying to make enemies here. I just want to be happy. Is that really so wrong?"

Trixie took a moment to consider Gem's words.  "No ... Trixie supposes it isn't so wrong to want that."  

Luna looked over to Trixie.  "If I remember correctly, there was another student that had trouble being accepted at this school.  Who was picked on for being different, and acting in an 'unusual' way."  She leveled her gaze at Trixie.  "Who seems to have forgotten what it was like to be the outcast, the target for teasing and bullying."

Trixie pauses for a moment, thinking about her early days at Canterlot High.  She sighs.  "Trix...I mean, I am sorry.  I did forget how much it hurt me, and I don't know why, but your change ... it snapped something inside of me.  I am sorry ... Gemini.  Can you forgive Trixie?  Trixie promises she will not be a bother again."

Raven rolls her eyes and snorts, earning her a glare from Luna.

"I can forgive you." Gem extends a hand, and smiles. "And... thank you."

Luna smiles as Trixie and Gem shake hands.  Her expression sours as she turns to Raven.  "And, there's still this little matter of fighting in school..."

"I didn't even-" Raven starts to protest, before changing her mind and looking down at her shoes, "Fine... I'll go to detention or whatever it is you want me to do..." Her Manehattan accent seems especially prominent, and she blows a few locks of hair from her face as she does.

Luna drums her fingers on the desk.    "Very well.  Your punishment is to come in this Saturday and assist Mister Longhaul with cleaning the school bus.  Inside and out, top to bottom, when I come in Monday I had better see it sparkle."

Trixie starts to chuckle, but suppresses it and covers it with a cough.

Raven sighs resignedly. ”Yeah, okay... I'll do it." 

Gem looks at last to Luna again, "May we go?" she asks.

Luna nods, taking three passes from a pad on her desk and handing them out.  "You are dismissed to go to class.  And do not let me hear of any more bullying or fighting.  Understood?"

The three nod and file out of the office. Word of the truth behind Sunset’s video spread like wildfire throughout the day. Most of the students were warm and accepting, to the point that some of the other female students, specifically Bonbon, Lyra, Octavia, and Vinyl, all let Gem and Raven sit with them at lunch. There were others though who were less than kind, but none of them were stupid enough to say so in front of Luna or Longhaul. Overall however, Gem and Raven judged that first day as a success.

* * *

Another three months go by. It's now Feburary, and Gem is finally out of her first batch of hormones. She sits on the exam table, wearing a blue tanktop and jeans with black shoes. Her chest has grown in even more since that wonderful winter's night with Raven. Seeing her reflection and the curves that have developed, she can't help but smile.

“Hello again, Gemini,” the doctor says as he enters the exam room.  He shakes her hand and sits down.  “So, six months in, any problems or issues to report?” he asks.

Gem shakes her head, "None so far... I was very pleasantly surprised by my chest development, I didn't think they'd get like this so soon!"

The doctor nods.  “Yes, that is fairly atypical, but sometimes that's how it works.”  He opens the chart and removes the lab results.  “Gem, how much exercise do you normally get?” he asks.

"I do a lot of walking, mostly... sometimes running. Why? Is something wrong?" She looks puzzled and slightly concerned.

“Oh no, no, it's nothing bad,” the doctor says, “but it is important to have a good exercise regimen in place, mostly to minimize some of the dangers associated with the HRT.  A low-fat diet is also a good idea.”  He removes a sheet of paper from one of the drawers at the table he is seated at, and passes it over to Gem.  “On the front is a list of good exercises to do, and on the back is a listing of trans-friendly physical trainers, if you want to go that route.  They can either train with you at home or at a gym that they personally work at.”  He studies the lab results.  “Well, it seems that the estrogen has taken hold, as has the progresterone,”  he says, “so what we'll do is up the dosage of the anti-androgen by another five milligrams and see how that does.”  He writes three more prescriptions and hands them to Gem.  “These are good for a year, but I'd still like to maintain a six-month visit schedule, at least for the first couple of years.  We'll do one more round of blood work in six months, and after that I think we can go yearly on it.”  He smiles.  “Your progress is excellent, Gemini, and I hope it continues that way.  As always, let me know if there's any problems or issue that develop, okay?”

Gem nods, putting them in her purse as before. "I'll see you later then," she says brightly, giving him another hug before making her way out of the office. Her next goal: find a personal trainer to keep in shape.

* * *

“So you need a personal trainer, huh?” Sunset said. She and Gem were sitting in her apartment after school, working on homework.

Gem nodded, “My doctor says it’s good to have a good regimen in place, and while what we do here is a good start, I know it’s important to get in exercise time outside of class.”

Sunset nodded. “I completely understand. I’ve been starting a new routine too, I think it’s showing promise.” She took off her jacket to reveal a light green tank top and a pair of toned, well-muscled arms.

Gem ran her hands along them, impressed. “Oh my… how long have you been doing this?”

“About a month,” Sunset said. “Want me to start training you?”

Gem smiled. “Yes please!”

* * *

The next day was a Saturday, so Sunset pulled up at Gem’s house fairly early in the morning. Gem came out wearing the closest things to workout clothes she owned, sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

Sunset chuckled. “Looks like we’ll have to get you some new threads, girl, you’ll melt in those. Luckily, I have a spare outfit in the car, so you can change into that when we arrive.” 

“Sounds great!” Gem said happily, climbing into the passenger seat. The two drove through town to Sunset’s gym. “This place prides itself on being a judgement and discrimination free zone,” Sunset explained as they went. “So if you’re worried about someone freaking out when they see you in the locker room, don’t be!” She smiled. “Of course, I don’t think anyone will. You’ve got natural beauty.”

Gem’s cheeks flared red, “Thanks Sunset,” she said. “For that compliment, and for taking me out today.”

“No problem,” Sunset replied, parking her car and getting out. She led Gem into a large room filled with a variety of exercise machines and TVs all along the walls. Sunset walked up to the check-in desk and signed herself in, then had Gem write her name down as a guest. When that was done, the two girls walked down to the locker rooms. Since it was early, the gym was largely empty save for a few employees. Gem and Sunset changed into clothes more appropriate for exercise, locked up their valuables, then headed back out into the main area.

Sunset led Gem over to the treadmills, “We’ll start you off with some treadmill stuff, 5 minutes of walking, 10 of running, and another 5 of walking. This’ll build up your cardio. For your back, we’ll do 3 sets of 12 receptions of rowing at a minute each, and the same for bicep curls, cable tricep pushdowns, machine tricep extensions, and dumbbell front raises for your shoulders, then walking to finish,” Sunset said. “I’ll show you how to do each. Ready?”

Gem smiles. “Ready!”

Sunset nods. “Excellent!”

The two worked for the next couple hours, with plenty of breaks for water. By the time they finished, Gem’s skin was slick from all the sweat she’d generated. She walked back to the locker room with Sunset, looking exhausted but happy.

“You did wonderfully today Gem,” Sunset said with a smile. “Keep that up and you’ll be just as toned as me.”

“Will I feel less tired?” Gem asked, stifling a yawn as she toweled herself off as best she could.

Sunset laughed. “You bet.” They showered, then headed back to Sunset’s apartment to relax a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you’re a trans girl like Gem and I, you can seek out hormone replacement therapy in order to better feminize your appearance. It does a lot of things, from reducing your sex drive to softening your skin, and stimulating breast development. Canterlot, politically, is as liberal as they come, so securing hormones in an understanding environment was easy for her. This story exists, mostly, to avert the Easy Sex Change trope. Gender transition works exactly the same way in Gem’s world as it does in ours.


	5. Sunset's Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas comes to CHS, but Sunset Shimmer isn't feeling very jolly. Still raw after the events of the Fall Formal and unsure of her place in this new world, Gem, Raven, and Corvus must help her see that new beginnings are possible.

Sunset could honestly not remember the last time she'd had a good Hearthswarming. Her parents had died when she was a filly, meaning she spent most of her childhood bouncing around between foster homes with varying expectations of how to act in case she wanted presents. In most cases, she was lucky to get any at all. 

When she became Celestia's student, her luck improved. Celestia's gifts usually were related to the most recent topic of study, while the servants and other palace foals gave her presents that all ponies her age should have. 

All that changed the year she went through the mirror to the human world, however. Without a family to turn to, Sunset scrounged what money she could and grabbed a cheap apartment in a seedy part of town and a run-down motorcycle, and called it good. 

During the year she dated Flash Sentry, he'd given her a guitar that matched her eye color. Sunset later broke up with him when she learned he had been sleeping around with half the soccer team. Her exact words had been "I may be a manipulative bitch, but at least I use my head and not my libido when making decisions!" There followed an aggressive hit campaign that wrecked Flash's chances at ever getting another date. 

After the breakup, Sunset returned to spending every December 25th at home, watching cartoons and eating Chinese food for dinner. 

All that had changed when she met Gem and Raven. After her defeat, the two girls did their best to make Sunset feel included in everything they did, and for a while, it worked. But as November became December and the first snows started to fall, Sunset couldn't help but feel lonely. 

It all came to a head on the Monday of the last week before finals. The trio climbed off of Longhaul's bus to find the grounds covered in an inch of snow that had fallen the night before, giving everything a frosted look, as if it had been covered in vanilla icing. 

"Wow," said Gem, in an awed voice. "Isn't that beautiful, Sunset?" 

"Yeah," Sunset said automatically. "Beautiful." She trudged into the building with Gem and Raven bringing up the rear. 

"I just love winter," Raven added, trying to perk her up. "The smell of hot cocoa, new snow, building a fire in the fireplace, and definitely spending the holidays with Gemmy here." 

Gem blushed. "Aw, Raven! You're too kind!" 

"I wouldn't know," Sunset said in a monotone. "I haven't been home for the holidays in a long time." 

"Did they have the same holidays back in Equestria?" Gem asked curiously, as they approached their lockers. 

Sunset shrugged. "We had our own version of Christmas, if that's what you mean. And everypony got together with their families around then. If they had any, that is. I didn't really have a family back there, and when I came here, I didn't have anyone. I mean, I can't say I blame anyone for not wanting to hang out with me. I did sabotage friendships and manipulate people, after all." She put away her things as she spoke, looking downtrodden. 

"So you've been alone on the holidays for all that time?" Gem asked in disbelief. "Oh Sunset... I had no idea!" She wrapped her grey arms around the amber girl in a hug. "I'm so sorry!" 

"Don't be," Sunset said, hugging weakly back. "I deserve to be alone after everything I did." 

Gem frowned. "Don't you ever let me catch you saying anything like that again, Sunset Shimmer! No one, and I mean _no one_ , deserves to be on their own this time of year, especially former she-demons! No offense." 

"None taken," Sunset sighed. "I'll see you two girls later..." And she wandered off toward homeroom, melancholy as ever. 

"Boy," Raven commented as the hallways filled with more students. "Of all the Charlie Browns in the world, she's the Charlie Browniest." 

Gem chuckled. "Indeed... We've got to do something for her, Raven. Something that lets her know that while she may not have had a family back home, she has us now, and we're as good as!" 

"Yeah, but what?" Raven asked. "We don't even know what pony holidays are like!" 

"We'll think of something," Gem said with a nod. "Meet me at lunch. I should have a plan by then." And she dashed off. 

* * *

The three girls met at their usual table in the cafeteria later that day. Lunch was vegan meat and cheese subs with macaroni and cheese as a side. Sunset picked at her food, too unhappy to really eat. 

Raven whistled. “Talk about a case of the holiday blues... you just don’t feel like eating, do ya girl?” 

Sunset shook her head. “Nope...” 

Gem placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Well, let me tell you about my plan: we’re going to have a sleepover!” 

“At my house!” Raven added. “On Christmas Eve and Day! You’re spending it with us!”

“But what about your families?” Sunset asked. “Aren’t they more important?” 

“Corvus _is_ my family,” Raven responded. “And he’ll be there anyway, so it works out. And Gem’s folks have mostly let her get on with life here.” 

“So as far as we’re concerned, you’re our family,” Gem says with a smile, giving Sunset a hug. Raven joined in too. 

Sunset found herself smiling a little. “Thanks, you two... you’re the best.”

“We try,” Gem replies. “Now come along, eat up! We can’t have you wasting away!” 

* * *

On December 23rd, Gem’s car bustled through the afternoon traffic of Canterlot as she drove toward the part of town where Raven lived. Sunset sat beside her in the passenger seat, watching the scenery go by. 

“You’re a pretty good driver, Gem,” Sunset commented as they went. “I prefer a motorcycle myself though.” 

Gem smiled. “Thank you, Sunset! I learned how back in Trottingham. I decided I wanted to have a car of my own instead of letting a chauffeur drive me everywhere.” They continued on into Raven’s subdivision and finally parked in her driveway. Gem climbed out and opened Sunset’s door for her, then proceeded up to the front steps, knocking on the door. 

The door swung open to reveal a man whom Gem thought looked exactly like Raven might have if she was male and 4 years older. Upon seeing Gem, he smiled. "Hey Gem, good to see you again. Come to spend the day with your lady love again?" 

Gem nodded, blushing lightly. "I brought a friend, too! Corvus, this is Sunset Shimmer. Sunset, this is Corvus Sable, Raven's older brother.” 

“Nice to meet you, Sunset,” Corvus said, before stopping. “Wait... aren’t you the same girl who fought with Raven last year? Then turned into a raging she-demon last fall?” 

Then a pillow hit him squarely in the back of the head as Raven’s voice called, “Leave her alone, will ya? She’s gotten better now! Like I told you!” 

“I know, I know,” Corvus said, giving Sunset a smile. “I was just teasing. Come on in, you two.” He moved aside to let them in, and closed the door behind him. Sunset and Gem stripped out of their winter clothes and hung them in the closet as Corvus went to make some hot chocolate for everyone. 

On one wall there stood a large Christmas tree, festooned with lights, ornaments, and tinsel with a big star on the top. Raven came down to join them, clad in her pajamas. She hugged Sunset and Gem tight, nuzzling Gem’s cheek as she did so. “Gad you could make it!” she said happily. “How was the trip?” 

“Busy,” Gem replied. “Lots of people out and about getting last minute shopping done.” 

“You picked a good time to come over,” Raven said, leading them into the living room and sitting down on the couch. “The forecast is calling for a couple feet of snow starting tonight. We’re getting a white Christmas after all!” 

Gem cheered and clapped her hands at this news. “Wonderful! We can make snow angels, build snow forts, make snow men and women...” 

Raven smirked. “And of course, a snowball fight.” 

Corvus grinned as he came out with four mugs of cocoa. “Oh yeah! I gotta warn you girls, we Sables are absolutely dangerous when it comes to snow warfare! Remember the great battle of 45th street?” 

Raven nodded. “My favorite was the battle of Lexington Avenue and Concord Boulevard.” 

Gem thought for a moment. “Hmm... I haven’t had a snowball fight since my cousin and I ganged up on a few of the meaner noble children in our neighborhood... but I suppose I could be persuaded to join another. How about you Sunset?” 

Sunset jumped. “Huh? Oh... yeah, sure. Maybe later.”

Raven nodded. “Count on it, Sunny.”

* * *

Though the promised snowball fight did happen, it was fairly one-sided. Raven and Corvus won easily, mostly on account of the fact that Gem was the least athletic girl Raven had ever met, and Sunset was so down in the dumps that she barely managed to get any good hits in. Still, it was Christmas Eve, which was something. As the girls trooped inside to warm up, Raven and Gem went up to the former's room to talk. 

"Gem, I hope you've got a good idea in that head of yours, because seeing Sunny like this is killing my holiday spirit," Raven muttered. 

"I know, I know," Gem replied, looking down at her knees. "I just have one idea... And I'm putting it into action tonight." She reached into her suitcase and pulled out a small pin shaped like a rainbow. "I found it at school during my first week... I've kept it ever since." 

Raven took it and turned it around and around in her hand, "Okay, but what does this have to do with anything?" 

Gem smiled. "Well, think about it! Rainbows often come at the end of storms, do they not? Most often they are used as a sign of new beginnings, or restoration after a period of difficulty. Consider what this means for Sunset: she has spent the last two years bullying people, and ever since her defeat she has been utterly miserable. But that's not all, she's homesick." 

Raven blinked. "For the magical pony land she comes from?" 

Gem nodded. "A month ago, she said to me that if she had the chance to live her life over again, she would never become as ambitious as she was. It led her here, and there's a part of her that wants to go back, even though there's nothing really left for her anymore. But by showing her the rainbow, I'm telling her that it's okay. She can change. She can become a better person, she doesn't need to be tied down by her past, including her pony heritage." 

Raven blinked again. "So she can... Just be human? Like us?" 

Gem nodded again. "Magical abilities non-withstanding, she is every bit as human as you and I, and I intend to make sure she understands that." 

* * *

The evening was spent at a local Applebee's as a treat from Corvus, who managed to resist Gem's offer of paying for the meal, feminine wiles and all. They sat and talked over the dull roar of the music and other patrons in the place, and happily drank their sodas, with refills in great abundance. After the meal, they went home to watch a crappy Christmas movie and perform their own snarky commentary to go along with it. Apparently it was a Sable family tradition, and seeing as Gem was basically family, she got to join in too. The only one who didn't was Sunset, who went upstairs to her guest room as soon as they got home without so much as a goodnight. 

As the credits rolled, Gem disappeared upstairs to get the pin, then knocked softly on the door of Sunset's room. "May I come in?" she asked. 

"I guess," Sunset said flatly. 

Gem opened the door and crept inside, closing it behind her and sitting beside her friend on the bed. "Sunset... What is bothering you?" she asked. 

There was a long pause as Sunset silently stared at her knees before saying, "I don't belong here, Gem. We all know it. I should be rotting in a jail cell back in Equestria, not attending high school... Especially not when, in pony years, I'd be a fully grown adult mare! This school is nothing compared to what I'm used to, everything is so easy! This? This is foal stuff!" Her voice began to rise as her temper shortened. "I don't belong here! I'm smarter than practically half of CHS, but I'm also a monster! I did tons of illegal things! If I ever set hoof there again, they'll arrest me!" She calmed back down. "As they should." 

"Why do you think that?" Gem wondered. 

Sunset scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? I stole an ancient pony artifact, used it against its will, and almost killed its bearer. That's enough to warrant a life sentence in most places, Equestria especially. I was going to use that power to usurp the throne, rule Equestria as my own, and keep an army of slaves to do my bidding. That's what a monster does, Gem, and that's what I am. Don't try to deny it." She turned away from the other girl. "I'm not human. And I never will be. If you're here to convince me otherwise... Save your breath." 

"I'm not here to convince you of anything, Sunset," Gem whispered. "I just need you to listen. Can you do that for me?" 

Sunset thought. There was a part of her, the demon half, that wanted to strike Gem down like the vengeful goddess she was. Humans were weak, much weaker than ponies, and Sunset had spent each and every moment of her time here making sure they knew that. 

But all that changed on the night of the formal, when the girl sitting before her had offered a hand in friendship. It had been, Sunset reflected, the single most important thing that had ever happened to her since she had arrived in this world. Here was a girl whom she’d bullied absolutely mercilessly, without caring one bit for what those jeers and taunts aimed her way might’ve meant. And worse, she’d outed her to the entire school, exposed her deepest secret barely two days after she had arrived. Gem would have been within every right to turn her back on Sunset that night, and yet.... and yet she didn’t. 

Sunset sat down and locked her eyes with Gem’s. “Why... why did you reach out to me after the formal?” 

“Because I knew it was all a front,” Gem replied simply. “That show of being the toughest girl at school... you took the crown, you held it, you activated it... and for a split second, I saw regret. Fear. For the absolute briefest of moments, you wanted to undo what you had just done. You hadn’t even transformed yet, and already you were remorseful. I saw that in you that night, and after the magic changed you back... that was why I helped you, why we’re here now. If I hadn’t seen that... I don’t know what I would’ve done. But I did. I chose to save you because I knew by your face that you could be saved.” 

Gem reached into her pocket and brought out her hand, curled into a ball with the pin hidden behind her fingers. “Which brings me to this... my gift to you, this Christmas Eve.” She opens the hand, revealing the pin. “I found it my first week at CHS... in most myths and legends, rainbows represent promises. Or the chance to start anew. You are here, now, in this place, with me, Raven, and everyone at school. You might’ve been born a pony Sunset Shimmer, but to me? That doesn’t matter. Because what you are right now is something else: human. That’s all. This is your chance to experience a whole new way of life, leaving the familiar behind and adapting to the new and different. You don’t need to be a pony in a human body anymore, Sunset... let that go. Be a human. And if you’re thinking you’ll have to face it alone, don’t... because I promise to be there for you, now and forever.” Then she placed the pin in Sunset’s waiting hand, and kissed her friend on the cheek. 

“Merry Christmas, Sunset Shimmer,” Gem said quietly, smiling.

Sunset, for the first time in days, smiled back. “Merry Christmas, Gemini Shadow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the running theme of Sunset being withdrawn and unhappy, we find her back at school and experiencing the the holiday blues, brought on by the fact that she has never really had a good Hearthswarming in Equestria, and so, does not expect to have a good Christmas, either. Gem and Raven, of course, try to bring her out of it. I try to avoid the types of Christmas stories where the character learns the error of their ways (as Longhaul hates those kinds of stories) and let them be true to themselves. Sunset won’t be singing carols every December from here on out, of course, but now she’ll know she’s not alone, which was what Gem wanted her to understand.


	6. Song of the Sirens: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trio of sirens arrive at CHS and begin turning the school against itself. Under the influence of dark magic, Raven and Gem split up, leaving Sunset to attempt to bring them back together.

The Fall Formal was turning out to be more exciting than the students at CHS had planned. While Gem, Raven, and Twilight Sparkle were busily battling a raging she-demon, something else was brewing at Sugarcube Corner, a cafe a few blocks away from the school, and the favorite hotspot for CHS’ students.

The cafe was jam-packed as ever, but the atmosphere was strangely tense. Students pointed fingers at one another, arguing about this and that. Practically every table was filled with angry students, except for one: three girls wearing hoodies with the hoods up sat alone at a corner booth, singing softly. As they did, the bright red gems they wore around their necks seemed to glow, and a green mist (visible only to them) flowed through the air toward the necklaces.

After a few minutes, they stopped and lowered their hoods. One of the girls, one with fuscia skin and purple hair streaked with aquamarine spoke. “Ugh, that was barely worth the effort, Adagio… I’m tired of fast food, I need a meal!” This was Aria Blaze, the second-youngest of the trio.

Adagio, who had pale gold skin with an obscene amount of curly orange hair streaked with yellow, spoke: “The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria. We can only gain so much power here.” 

Aria sighed distastefully. “Ugh! I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place!”

Adagio rolled her eyes and said in a voice dripping with sarcasm, “Really? I love it here!”

The youngest girl, Sonata, looked surprised. “For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst!”

“I think you’re the worst, Sonata,” said Aria, looking annoyed.

Sonata gasped. “Oh yeah? Well, I think you’re-“ 

She was interrupted by Adagio, who said through clenched teeth: “I’ll tell you one thing, being stuck here with you two isn’t making this world any more bearable.” Just then, a large, rainbow-colored explosion erupted from the general vicinity of the school. Adagio’s mouth fell open as she watched.

The three ran outside and stood in the strong wind that had begun to blow. “Did you feel that?” asked Adagio. “Do you know what that is?” Her companions shrugged, and she replied “It’s Equestrian magic!” in a voice of barely-contained joy.

“But this world doesn’t have Equestrian magic!” protested Aria, looking disbelieving.

“It does now,” Adagio said, and she smirked, her mind whirring into action. “And we’re going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us.”

* * *

The peace and tranquility of the morning as students poured off the buses into the school building was shattered when, far above their heads, two figures could be seen hang-gliding their way toward the school. Gem wasn't doing very well, she didn't seem to have too much control over her flight path. Nevertheless she kept going along, whooping and hollering joyfully.

Raven glided alongside, keeping a close eye on Gem's flight path.  "Pull up a bit!  You're getting too close to the trees!" she called out, adjusting her glide path accordingly.  She smiled as she watched him have fun.  They had been an item since the first day they met, their bond growing stronger after the Fall Formal incident. She had taken the awkward posh girl and opened her world to new experiences, and Gem had shown her a world she never believed she would have ever seen in her lifetime.  The only problem was that Raven could see that Gem's mother didn’t approve of her, for reasons she never actually stated.

"I'm trying!" Gem says, attempting to copy her movements. She manages to go up just in time to avoid being hit in a sore spot by one of the trees below. Then her phone rings, and she facepalms. "Who could that be?!" She starts flying with one hand as she puts her phone to her ear, "Hello? Who is this? I'm a little busy!"

"Gem, it's Sunset.  I really need to speak with you, are you close to the school?" said the voice on the other end.  "For that matter, where exactly are you?  It sounds like you're standing in a wind tunnel."

"Look above you! We'll be landing on the roof!" She whoas and tries valiantly to steer herself in the right direction, "I'll have to put you on hold!"

Sunset looks up and sees two hang gliders approaching the roof of the building, one in a controlled glide downward, the other dipping and spiralling toward what was sure to be a very rough landing.  Sighing, Sunset closed her phone and ran toward the stairway to the roof.   A loud THUNK caused her to increase her speed.  She arrived on the roof in time to see Gem sprawled on the rooftop, her glider underneath her.  Approaching cautiously, she looked down at him.  "Yo, Gem ... you all right?" she asked.

"Maybe? I certainly hope so..." She staggers to her feet, wincing. "Ow... maybe not... That's it, no more hang-gliding for me..." She grabs onto Sunset's and Raven's hands for support. "So... you called?"

"I wanted to give both of you a heads-up. Canterlot High is holding a Musical Showcase, to raise money for the after-school programs here.  The sign-up form is in the gym if either of you are interested.  And, um .... " Sunset kicks at the rooftop. "Well ... if either of you were looking for anyone else for your group, I haven't been having the best of luck in that area.  I ... kinda think you know why."

Gem grins and hugs both girls, "A musical showcase? That sounds amazing! I play the keyboards, myself." She smiles gently at Sunset, "I'd love to have you join us." She looks to Raven, "How about you, love? Any objections?"

Raven shakes her head.   "Nope, none here.  I play a pretty mean guitar, actually.  This sounds like it could be fun!  And yeah, I'd be cool with you joining us, Sunset, so don't sweat it. We'd better get signed up, then."

"To the gym!" Gem proclaims, making her way toward the door that led into the building proper, leaving her glider behind. It was broken anyway.

Raven and Sunset follow Gem to the gym.  Students are hard at work making posters advertising the event.  The trio stop at the doors and look around.  "Okay, let's make it official," Raven said.  She walked off to look for the signup sheet.

Gem meanwhile grabs some paper and finds a place to work, "What instruments do you play?" she asks, looking toward Sunset.

"I never really learned to play one ... former pony and all, remember?" Sunset replied.  "I sing, mostly.  I'd be happy singing backup, I just want to do something..."

"Backup? Oh goodness no, we'd have you do lead!” Gem smiles at her, "You need something to define yourself. Apart from the whole she-demon thing. No offense."

Sunset sighs.  "None taken ... I am really never gonna live that down."

"Unless, you know, you do," Gem says with a smile. "Everything's going to be fine! The showcase will probably be large enough to take everyone's attention off you."

Sunset could feel some of the other students staring at her.  "Let's hope so," she says softly.  

Raven returns to the group.  "I got us signed up.  When should we start rehearsing?" she asked.  "And, more importantly, where?"

“We could use my house," Gem suggests. "Lots of empty rooms, weirdly enough... and maybe today, after school?"

"Works for me.  I'd need to stop at home and get my stuff first.  That okay with you, Sunset?" Raven asked.

"Um, sure.   I've never been to Gem's house yet, so I'd probably need directions or something." Sunset said.

"It's the big mansion with the gargoyles," Gem says breezily. "You can't miss it. And I mean you really can't." Then the bell rings, signalling the end of the break period before classes.

"Don't worry, you can come along with me," Raven said, giving Sunset a reassuring hug.  "Let's catch up after school okay?"  

Sunset smiled and hugged back.  "Thanks, Raven.  See you later on." The trio headed off to their respective classes, or in Sunset’s case, to be a tour guide.

* * *

At lunch that day, Gem is munching on a banana and turning a peculiar device she'd found in the hallway around in her fingers. It was silver with a blue gem at one end, and a button. She presses it, but nothing happens. "What in the world is this thing?"

"Whoa, cool!  Where'd you get that?" Raven asks, sliding into a seat opposite Gem.   "Looks kinda futuristic, whatever it is."

"I found it by the portal today," Gem says. "Must've been lying here for ages!" She pockets it and smiles to Raven, "Got any ideas for band names? I was imagining something kind of progressive rock-ish."

"I haven't given it much thought, but maybe we could brainstorm some after practice."  She looks around and sees Sunset entering.  “How was the tour, Sunny?” she asks.

Sunset shrugged. “I don't know. I mean, these girls, they were... There was something off about them.”

“Off? Like what?” Gem asked, looking up from the device.

Sunset shrugged again, “That's just it. I can't put my finger on it. They just acted sort of... strange around me. Maybe someone already talked to them, told them about what I did.” She sighs. “So much for making a good first impression.”

Gem places a calming hand on her friend’s shoulder. “I’m sure that’s not it,” she says, smiling gently. The object in Gem's pocket buzzes slightly. She grabs it and stares, the blue light was flashing. "So it does work! What's going-" She freezes in mid-sentence as the sirens burst into the room with a bang and begin their singing, and looks up to watch them.

The three new girls [sing](https://youtu.be/nZiBINQK_kY) a song all about competition, and the differences between groups, almost the exact inverse of what Gem and Raven had sung about before the formal. The song finishes amidst the sounds of arguing and boasting from the assembled students.  A green mist spreads throughout the cafeteria, causing the object to vibrate and emit a high-pitched whine. 

"Battle of the bands?" Raven asked.  "Hmmph.  As if there'd be any competition.  My band would wipe the floor with these posers."

Gem is unable to see the mist, but stares at the device in confusion some more. Then Raven speaks, and she turns to glare at her. "I beg your pardon? I believe this is -my- band!" She points an accusatory finger. "You cannot hope to beat my masterful, keyboard-based melodies!"

Raven snorts.  "Oh please.  Your synth-pop pretentiousness is no match for my hard rockin' beat!  And if you want to be that way about it, then I'll form my own band!  Then I will laugh with glee while you lay broken at my feet like all the other losers!"

Sunset, being unaffected by the sirens' song, sees the mass chaos being created.  Seeing Raven and Gem arguing makes her heart sink.  "There's only one thing I can do ... I sure hope it works."  She slips out of the cafeteria, the din echoing down the hallway until the doors close.

Gem angrily turns on her heel, "Begone, witch! I shall never speak to you again!" She stalks away, her progress watched by a light-skinned girl with electric blue hair and purple sunglasses, who was wearing a pair of headphones.

Raven angrily gathers her things and storms out of the cafeteria.  She had a band to organize, and quickly.  Luckily, she had a few favors she could call in to her musician friends.

The blue-haired girl with the sunglasses and headphones watched all of this.  A frown crossed her face briefly, quickly replaced by a smile as she bobbed her head to the beat of the song now playing.  She adjusted the volume and made her way through the arguing students toward the exit.

* * *

That afternoon, the distinctly separate, newly-formed bands of Gem and Raven now met in their respective practice rooms, instruments and songs at the ready.

Gem's band was called The Clockstoppers, and they were composed of herself on keyboards, Blues Noteworthy on bass, Time Turner on drums, Caramel on lead guitar, and last of all, fellow Trottinghamian Simon Le Pon as the lead vocalist and songwriter. The quintet was currently in an empty room of Shadowfall Manor, tuning their instruments or, in Simon's case, looking over lyrics.

All five were dressed in some rather posh, 80s-esque gothic outfits with some make up, mostly nail polish and eyeliner. The drummer counted to four and the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oenc1E4hJsE) began!

At the end of their song, Gem grins at her fellow bandmates and gives a contented sigh, "Excellent work, friends. Simon, your singing and lyrics were top-notch, as ever! Keep it up and we'll blow away the competition!"

Simon smiled back, "Thanks, Gem. We're still going to that party for everyone who signed up to the showcase, yeah?"

Gem nods, "Of course! But remember, don't breathe a word of this to anyone, or they'll start stealing our ideas." The other members nod and begin putting away their instruments and other equipment, then when that was done went off to wash off their makeup and change outfits. A while later, they all piled into Gem's car and drove off toward the high school for the party.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a garage across town, Raven consulted with her new recruits.  "Now remember, as Birds of a Feather, we not only have to sing well, and play well, but look fabulous!  So, that's why I picked out these outfits.  Nice, huh?"  Raven said, twirling around and showing off her skin-tight spandex jumpsuit.  

"It's nice, Raven, but does it have to be so ... revealing?"  Amethyst Star, the bassist, asked as she tugged at her outfit. 

Minuette, the drummer, shrugged.  "I dunno ... my boyfriend seemed to really like it.  I mean, REALLY like it."  She waggled her eyebrows.  Electric Sky, the rhythm guitarist, and Berry Dreams, the keyboardist, just rolled their eyes.

"You'll get used to it.   Now, from the top - 1, 2, 3, and--"  The band launched into their [song](https://youtu.be/5RAQXg0IdfI).

"Whoo!  Yeah!!  We NAILED that one!" Raven said, enthusiastically high-fiving the rest of the group as the song ended.  "Oh, this competition's in the bag!"

"Speaking of that, are we still going to the kickoff party tonight?" Berry asked.  "We'd better get ready if we are, it's getting late."

"Oh shoot, you're right.  Okay girls, great rehearsal tonight.  Remember, not a word of what we're doing to anyone.  Let's let it be a surprise," Raven said with a slightly evil grin.  "Okay, let's get changed and get going."  A short time later, the quintet piled into Raven's little Nissan and headed off to the party.

* * *

The atmosphere was tense. What should have been an opportunity for students to mix and mingle had become an oppressive reminder of the current divisions. People stood in their own groups, talking only to their fellow bandmates and occasionally glaring at some of the other performers.

The doors of the gym swing open as Gem's band stride into the room, and as one head over to the refreshment table for some punch. Gem looks around for any signs of a certain purple-skinned witch, and smiles. "Good, no sign of her... I wouldn't care if I never saw her again as long as I lived," she remarks in an undertone to Simon. "She's a traitorous little enchantress, I don't know what I ever saw in her."

"I swear, she's so full of herself.  So vain, really, she probably thinks every song I write is about her, that little--"  Raven and group stop short in front of Gem and her band.  "Oh.  It's you.  Come to see how bad you're gonna get your narrow little hiney kicked in the competition?" Raven sneered.

"Only in your dreams, sorceress,” Gem hisses, glaring at Raven. "It's you who are going to be beaten soundly! You and your little ragtag bunch of mediocre musicians!" Gem turns her back on Raven, "Go find someone else to bother. You're not wanted here."

Alone in a distant corner stood that pale-skinned girl with the sunglasses, blue hair, and ever-present headphones. She frowns at the two arguing bands and reaches into her pocket, pulling out a headphone splitter, and wondering. She knew a lover's quarrel when she saw one, but how to patch it up?

"Listen here," Raven said, "I have as much right to be here as your pathetic little loser group.  And, when we win this thing, I'm gonna take great delight in making you eat your words. C'mon, girls, let's leave these losers in our dust!"  She stalked off, the rest of the group trailing behind.

Gem scowls and glares around the room some more, her fury increasing. In her pocket, the mysterious object remained where it was, silent for now. In the corner she spots the girl with the headphones looking at her and barks, "What are you looking at?"

The girl raises her hands in a submissive pose, and wanders off, still looking at the headphone splitter and wondering if she should even get involved, much less how.

The doors fly open and in walk Adagio, Sonata, and Aria. "Oh, no! No one's mingling! It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute!" Adagio said with a sly grin.

"It's the fruit punch, isn't it? I knew I used too much grape juice!" Sonata fretted.

Adagio facepalmed. "It's not the fruit punch! It's us!"

Aria piped up, "But the punch is awful, too."

Sonata pushed her way to be nose-to-nose with Aria.   "What do you know about good fruit punch?"

"More than you!" Aria retorted.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Adagio silenced the both of them.  "This is just the kickoff party, girls. Imagine what a tizzy they'll be in by the time the Battle of the Bands starts."

Gem turns to the glare at the three sirens, unaware they were the source of all this trouble, "Have you quite finished? Some of us are trying to narrow down our set lists!" She and her fellow Clockstoppers step up toward them, eyes narrowed. "Wait... you must be the new girls Sunset mentioned. Didn't I see you at lunch earlier?" She sizes them up, looking at Adagio in particular, since she seemed to be the leader.

Adagio steps to Gem, meeting her gaze.  "Oh my, what have we here?  Could it be that you think you're actually going to win this little competition?"

Raven pushes in front of Gem.  "You're going down, witch!  We've got this thing locked up tight!  It won't even be a battle!"  The rest of Birds of a Feather responded in the affirmative.

Adagio chuckled.  "Talk about throwing down the gauntlet! This group is obviously serious about winning! A little cocky though, aren't they? Claiming there won't really be a battle. Seems they think they already got this thing all locked up."

"Not if the Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie has anything to do with it!"

"Whatever, Trixie! We're the best band at CHS!" Raven yelled.

"No! The Crusaders are gonna win!" chimed in Apple Bloom.

The rest of the students began arguing even louder.  As they did so, the object in Gem's pocket started to buzz.

Gem takes out the object and glares at it, "Aaaaargh! Why do you keep doing this!" she shouts at it. She points it at the Dazzlings and pushes the button experimentally, wondering what was about to happen next. The blue light flared, sending an ultrasonic pulse at the Dazzlings. They were pushed backwards by the pulse, but quickly recovered their ground. The device shut down once the magical signature was no longer detected.

Adagio turned to the other two.  "I think we may have found what we're looking for. Or rather, it found us." She smirked.

Raven stood and watched, stunned, as did the rest of the student body.  Eventually, the gathering returned as it was, but with that undercurrent of mistrust and rivalry.

Gem pockets the device and turns away, then looks to her bandmates. "Meet me outside, we can rehearse later... I need to go find Sunset Shimmer." She runs off, brushing past several people on his way and completely ignoring Raven's presence.

Raven shrugs and moves back with her bandmates.  "C'mon, let's get a drink or something."

The blue-haired girl with headphones suddenly stops and a smile spreads across her face.  She rushes out of the gym.  She needed to get to her computer.  It was a crazy idea, but it just might work.

Gem wanders the hallways at first, then remembers she has Sunset's number programmed into her phone. She takes it out and taps the screen a few times, then the screen changes to a picture of Sunset as it tries to call her. She holds the phone to her ear, tense. "Come on, pick up..."

Elsewhere, Sunset’s phone starts vibrating. Hearing Gem's distinctive ringtone, she taps the green Answer button.  "Gem, what's up?  You seemed a little off today."

"Yes, well, I'm having an emotional day..  Meet me at the cafe, I'll explain everything there!"

"Okay, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."  Sunset hung up the phone and headed out to the bakery.

* * *

Sunset and Gem were seated at the cafe, several baked goods between them along with beverages.  "Okay, so tell me exactly what's been the trouble with you today.  I don't like seeing my friends like this," Sunset says, frowning.

"Oh, a lot of things... Since lunch Raven and I have been acting really nasty toward each other. I can hardly stand to be around her so I formed my own band. Then I found this." She takes out the device, "It's gone off around those new girls you talked about, but I don't know why. Any ideas?"

Sunset takes the device and studies it.  "Hmm ... I noticed that when the new girls started to sing in the cafeteria today, everyone seemed to go into some kind of trance... except for me.  I felt a strange magic-- That's it!  This thing must be attuned to magic somehow.  But how did it end up here?  And how did you come into possession of it?"

"I just found it by the portal," she says with a shrug, letting her teacup warm her hands.  "Attuned to magic? You mean like pony magic? The kind used to defeat you, no offense?"

Sunset grimaced. "None taken. But yes, that kind of magic.  Tell me, what else does it do around those three?"  She idly pressed the button.  The device chirped once and blinked before shutting back down again.

Gem shrugs. "Buzz loudly, for a start... At one point it pushed them backwards, but I'm not sure why."

"Maybe you don't but I know someone who might."  She pulled a book out of her bag, setting it on the table.  "When I was Princess Celestia's student back in Equestria, she gave me this.  Even after I abandoned my studies, I held onto it. Deep down, I guess I knew I was making a big mistake, and I wanted to still have a way to reach out to her. Maybe it still works.”

Gem blinks. “Sunset, that’s a book, not an e-reader! What do you mean, still works?”

“It used to be that if I wrote something here, it would appear in the pages of a book back in Princess Celestia's library. I get a message to her, then she can get a message to Princess Twilight.  She might have an answer as to what this thing is, and why it reacts around the Dazzlings."

"Clever!" Gem smiles at the book then hands over a pen, "Write away, Sunset!"

Sunset takes the pen and sighs.  "Been a long time since I've written these words. 'Dear Princess Celestia…"

* * *

As Sunset writes in her book, across town, a blue-haired girl rolls a mousewheel and stares at a computer screen.  Periodically, she'll pause and study a particular something.  This time, she has it!  Right-clicking and pointing to 'Send to device', she left-clicks and watches the progress bar with a  smile.  One down, one to go…

* * *

Meanwhile in Equestria, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were relaxing in the throne room of the newly-appeared Palace of Friendship. Longhaul Hoofer entered the room, pulling a large stack of books on a cart. “Excuse me, Princess. Where do you want all these books from Princess Celestia?” he asked.

Twilight looks up and smiles. “The library. Third door on the left.”

“Even this one that's glowin' and vibratin’?” asked Longhaul, holding it out to her. 

Twilight took the book in her magic and quickly flipped through its pages.

“What is it, Twilight?” asked Fluttershy.

“It looks like a message to Princess Celestia from my friends at Canterlot High,” Twilight says.

“How is that even possible?” wondered Rarity.

“I have no idea, but from the way Sunset Shimmer described them, I think these new girls sound an awful lot like... the sirens!” Twilight looked horrorstruck.

Pinkie gasped and shouted dramatically, “Not the sirens!” There was a pause. “I don't actually know what that is!” she admitted.

Twilight takes out an old ancient text and reads from it. “The sirens were three beautiful but dangerous creatures who had the power to charm ponies with their music. But to maintain this power, they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others. The more of this negative energy they consumed, the stronger their voices became, and the farther they could spread their dark magic. If the sirens had their way, they would have divided and conquered all of Equestria. But a certain Star Swirl the Bearded wasn't having it. Rumor has it he found a way to banish them to another world – one where he believed their magic power would be lost. That world must have been the one where my Canterlot High friends live.”

Applejack looked puzzled. “But Star Swirl must have sent them there ages ago. How come they're just surfacin' now?”

Twilight shrugged. “I don't know. But if my hunch is right and it is the sirens who have come to Canterlot High, this spell they've cast is just the beginning.” She gulps. “I only hope they’ll be able to stop them…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of the 4 film adaptations, this one is probably my favorite. The Dazzlings are very intriguing characters, since in the movie, there’s no real indication of how old they are beyond when they were banished (the usual thousand years), which suggests that they’ve been on Earth since the time of the Ancient Greeks. None of this comes into play in this story, but it will in future ones.
> 
> While we stick more closely to the movie’s plot, being set in an alternative version of the main EQG universe allows us to change major plot points and construct new ones. So, we cut Princess Twilight from the narrative almost entirely, except when she reads Sunset’s letter asking for help. Keeping her would have meant making her the protagonist like she was in the movie, and at that point, we’re basically transcribing the movie. Sadly, it’s also the last time we’ll get to do something as big as this.


	7. Song of the Sirens: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the sirens' curse sweeps the school, Sunset is able to free Raven and Gem from their hypnosis, with the help of Vinyl Scratch. But the sirens are close to victory, and Gem and her friends must work together to defeat them in time.

Later that evening, the Clockstoppers return to the gymnasium and head backstage to prepare for their act. They weren't the first ones up, but Gem figured they could use the extra time to rehearse. They file out of the dressing rooms, dressed in their full-on eighties-gothic glory, Gem even has eyeliner and nail polish!

On the opposite side of the stage, Birds of a Feather were putting the finishing touches on their makeup and fixing their hair for extra floof.  Raven was discussing which songs they would do against which teams, depending on where in the draw they fell.

Gem meanwhile has a copy of the bracket printed out, which she's looking over with Simon. "I've got plenty of songs in mind for tonight, but if we end up going against the Birds, I've got one in particular I want to do..." Gem was saying. Simon nods in agreement.

After some time, the judges (Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna) call their first act to the stage: The rapping duo of Snips and Snails.

"Oh, can this be any easier?" Raven said, seeing that they were up next.  As Snips and Snails finished to a stunned silence, Raven and the girls filed onto the stage and got behind their instruments. 

"Next up: Birds of a Feather," Celestia announced.  

Raven gave a smile and a nod, and the girls [launched](https://youtu.be/5RAQXg0IdfI) into their number. Seeing Gem in the wings as they finished the song, Raven gave a smirk and stuck her tongue out as the group exited.

Gem tries not to vomit at the truly abysmal display by Snips and Snails, and winces at the feedback caused by the mic drop. When Raven passes by, she rolls her eyes and tries to ignore her. As her band takes the stage, she seats herself behind her keyboard and places her fingers on the keys, ready to go. 

Time Turner counts them in and the band [perform](https://youtu.be/7a3DGP65m2o) their number. Gem had asked Simon to pour as much venom as he could into the words, and every so often she glanced at Raven with a vicious glare.

Raven seethes silently, but you could see that the words to Gem's song had an effect.  Next up  was Derpy and her ensemble, with Derpy playing the musical saw.  Many more acts followed, including the bus driver teaming up with the custodial staff until the next pairings were announced.  This time, The Clockstoppers would be squaring off against Birds of a Feather.

Raven’s group earned the right to go first.  Assembling back on the stage, Raven gave a subtle nod to her bandmates, and a look that dripped of contempt to Gem as the drummer [counted down](https://youtu.be/bpNw7jYkbVc).  The song finished to some cheers, and Raven's group left the stage smiling.  Passing Gem, she gave her a bump.  "Beat that, stick girl."  She and the other girls brushed by Gem's band as they made their way backstage.

"With pleasure," Gem growls, taking her place behind her keyboard again and [launching](https://youtu.be/wpACrplMoSM) the band into the latest salvo of what was becoming a musical lover's quarrel.

Following the other acts, Vice Principal Luna stood.  "It seems we have a tie.  We will ask the Clockstoppers and Birds of a Feather to perform one more song.  By flip of a coin, Birds of a Feather will perform first."

Brimming with confidence, Raven and her band strode onto the stage.  "Okay, no holding back this time, girls.  Give it all we got!"  A soft chorus of "yeahs" followed as Raven stepped to the microphone.  Raven raised her pick hand as the drummer [counted down](https://youtu.be/_50-gOeBilc).

Practically shaking with rage as the Clockstoppers replace Birds on stage, Gem manages to calm herself to [lead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gH6i9JAdJrQ) the band in another cover version. Their version contains instruments not present on the original recording, such as her synthesizer, and for the first time she takes lead vocals, infusing her performance with far more anger and bitterness than McCartney had ever managed.

Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer was watching Gem and Raven's musical fight.  She hated seeing her friends at each other throats like this, when only a few days ago they were so happy with each other.  "I hope I get an answer soon," Sunset said, patting her book.

Standing next to her, Vinyl patted Sunset on the shoulder and gave her a look that said, 'Don't worry, I got it covered.'  She held up the splitter and her music player and smiled before making her way backstage.

As the judges go to make their decision, Gem goes backstage with the rest and glares furiously at Raven, then says "Consider yourself annihilated, toxic succubus!"

Raven glared hard at Gem, pushing up against her.  "I'm gonna look those words up, you know!  And if I don't like what I see I'm gonna redefine your entire face!!"

A hand separated the two.  It was Vinyl, motioning for Gem to follow her.  

"Yeah, you can have her!  And good luck to you!" Raven spat.

"Why anyone in this school would bother paying attention to you I can scarcely imagine," Gem shouts back, following Vinyl outside. She looks at her. "Hoping to give me some relationship advice, are you?"

Vinyl said nothing, but shook her head sadly at Gem.  Unplugging her headphones, she plugged the splitter into her music player, and plugged her set and another set of headphones into them.  Handing Gem the extra set, she motioned for her to put them on.  Once she had done so, Vinyl pressed the [play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tc0gLSSU1M) button on her player, staring at Gem the entire time to watch her reaction.

Gem stares, mouth agape, as the song begins to play. It had been a song she had listened to dozens of times over the years, but she had never really appreciated it until she and Raven first met. In fact, it had been this song they danced to at the Formal so many moons ago. And no matter how hard she tries, she can't bring herself to hate those memories. She starts to cry as the song ends.

Vinyl gave Gem a big hug, and offered her a tissue to dry her eyes, then motioned for the two of them to find Raven.  

Raven was still milling around the backstage area when the two approached.  "Oh, don't you two make the cute couple!" Raven sneered.  

Vinyl placed a finger against Raven's lips, and placed the headphones over Raven's ears.  Scrolling through the songs, she made her selection and showed it to Gem, who smiled and nodded. Vinyl pressed [Play](https://youtu.be/cm2YyVZBL8U).

Raven's eyes glazed over with tears.  She remembered the first time Gem payed this song for her, the passion and intensity striking deep at her heart.  She rushed forward and hugged Gem tightly, crying and whispering  "I'm sorry...." over and over again.  Once the song ended, Vinyl collected her headphones and, with a smile, made her way back to the front.

Sunset, waiting against a back wall, rushed forward and hugged the two.  "I'm glad you two are back together.  I hated seeing you fight."

Gem smiles for the first time in a while, hugging Raven tightly back, and even kissing her nose. She smiles gratefully at Vinyl. "Thank you... I don't know who you are, but thank you." When Sunset comes running over, she smiles. "I'm glad too, Sunset... the Dazzlings blinded us both, put us under their spell... if it wasn't for them, this would never have happened." Then she stops cold as she realizes the enormity of what she just said. "The Dazzlings... they did this! All of this! They've been putting the whole school under hypnosis, and I'm only just now realizing it myself! They need to be stopped!"

"It's worse than hypnosis," said Sunset.  "I got an answer to our questions about them.  From what Twilight said, those three are sirens!  They were banished here from Equestria many years ago.  They feed on negative energy, it gives them power.  That's why they turned the whole school against itself!  Their singing helps keep everyone entranced so they never find out what's really controlling them."

"Then we need to find a way to stop them, and break their powers forever!" Gem grins, starting to get an idea. "Raven, I propose we reform our band, even combine our two groups if we need to. A bigger sound means we get more firepower, because if we're going to stop the sirens then we need to fight them the same way they're fighting us, with song." Then she looks to Sunset. "You said my device was attuned to Equestrian magic. If you can find a way to boost the signal, we can use it in our show!" Then she realizes something else. "Of course, if we are to stop them it has to be tonight, at the Battle itself.. which means we need to win the semi-finals."

"That's a great idea, Gem!  We can do that song we were working on before .. well, you know ... and that will get us into the finals for sure!" Raven hugged Gem once more.  "Let me go talk to the girls."

* * *

Up on the stage, Octavia Melody’s cello echoed throughout the auditorium. She sat on a stool, eyes closed, the bow held between her fingers as she [played](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZA6jtxtTfQ). Her foot pumped on a looping pedal, so that she was essentially playing with herself. Her song was sad and spoke of regret, lost things, loneliness, and death.

At the end of the song, boos from the other bands and lackluster applause from the judges met her ears. She huffed. "None of you know good classical music when you hear it!" she exclaims, storing off stage. She ran off, her cello bow in one hand, sobbing. She enters the hall and into the nearest bathroom. Further down the hall, snatches of sirens singing could just barely be heard. They seemed to be practicing.

Raven entered the bathroom, having seen Octavia bolt from the stage in tears, followed closely by Vinyl.  Vinyl had a more worried look on her face than before, it was apparent even behind her sunglasses.

Raven went to where Octavia was hunched over, sobbing.  Placing a hand on her shoulders, she smiled at Octavia.  "You play beautifully, don't worry about what those uncultured cretins out there did."

Octavia snarls, her purple eyes flaring green for a brief moment as she locked eyes with Raven, "Why should I listen to you? You're no better than they are, turning the showcase into a musical fight with your ex-girlfriend... get away from me!” The siren singing had grown a little louder now.

"Okay, I admit there was a bit of ... tension between Gem and myself, but that's over now!  We're going to--"  Raven was stopped by Vinyl's hand on her shoulder.  Holding up her spare set of headphones, Vinyl slipped them over Octavia's head, and after scrolling through the playlist on her music player, pressed the Play button.

Octavia closes her eyes and listens to the [song](https://youtu.be/nOr0na6mKJQ). When the string part begins, her fingers automatically begin figuring out how to play it. She reopens her eyes, and again they are purple. She smiles at the DJ. "So you're that girl I've been seeing all night... I am glad to finally meet you at last." She looks to both of them, "My name is Octavia Melody."

"Vinyl Scratch," said the DJ, extending a hand.  "Your music is awesome."

Raven watched as the two shook hands.  "Gem and I have a plan to defeat the Dazzlings, but we'll need everyone’s help to do that.  I've already recruited one other, and Gem is working on the second.  Octavia, Vinyl -- would you two join with us?" she asked.''

Vinyl thought for a moment, then put her hand out flat.  "I'm in.  Whatever you need."

Raven put her hand on top of Vinyl's, then looked at Octavia.  "Octavia, would you join us?"

Octavia nods, placing her hand on top of Vinyl's. "With pleasure, Miss Raven." 

Suddenly there's a series of hurried knocks on the door, and Gem's voice is heard. "Raven, what's taking you? The Dazzlings will be on in a minute, then the judges are going to decide who's going to face them in the final!"

"Be out in a minute, Gem!"  Raven called out, smirking at Octavia and Vinyl.  "Come on girls, we have work to do."

The reformed band, now with a cellist, a very muscular violinist, and a weird-angled-eyed musical saw player, [played](https://youtu.be/s98UgBSNoL4) their semi-final song to raucous cheers from the students, and enthusiastic applause from Celestia and Luna.  Gem grins and hugs each of her bandmates in turn, there were lots of them now! But she saves the best hug for a particular purple girl she was glad to be in love with once again.

As the Mystical Gallopfreyans file off the stage, backstage, Adagio gives a final piece of advice to Sonata and Aria.  “Remember girls, we want to save the good stuff for when our full power has been restored!”  The trio walk out on stage and begin to [sing](https://youtu.be/sxFujBWQaB4) their hypnotic harmonies.

With a nod to each other, Celestia stepped on stage.  "We wish to thank all of tour participants in this, our first Battle of the Bands!  Moving into the finals, our two finalists will be ... The Dazzlings!"  The students applauded.  "And ... The Mystical Gallopfreyans!"  More applause.  "The final contest will take place at the amphitheater tomorrow night to give our bands time to prepare.  Best of luck to both of you!"

* * *

With their victory at the semi-finals complete, Gem, Raven, and Sunset travel to Gem's house in her car, determined to spend the evening together. As the car approaches the stately manor, Gem gives a beaming smile. "Welcome, Sunset Shimmer, to Shadowfall Manor, the finest in all of Canterlot! I have more rooms than I know what to do with, and sadly, a mother who doesn't approve that I am dating a commoner and attending a school full of them. Luckily she doesn't live here, so we'll have the run of the place!" He climbs out and leads the two other girls to the front door, going inside afterward.

Sunset followed Gem inside, marveling at the very stately home.  "I always wondered who owned this place," she said with awe, "but I had no idea it was your family, Gem.  This place is almost like a palace!"

Raven smiled, and squeezed Gem's hand.   "It takes some getting used to, Sunset, but trust me, you'll love it here!"

They walk up the main stairs toward Gem's room, which looks like it was made almost entirely from wood. The floor was wood, the walls were wood, even the bookshelves carved into the wall were wood! There was also a TV, a bed, and a desk, upon which sat her laptop and his tablet. "I hope you two brought pajamas... I don't have any extras."

Raven holds up her overnight bag. "We've got nightclothes, so we're all set."

Gem nods. "Excellent! You go get changed, then we can decide on what we want for dinner! And do other things too!"

"Okay, won't be a minute!" Raven said, kissing Gem's cheek.  "Come on, Sunset, let's make ourselves presentable for Her Ladyship here," she said with a smile.

"Right away, your ladyship," Sunset replied, following Raven to the large bathroom.

Emerging a few long minutes later, after much giggling and primping, both ladies emerged wearing pajamas and long bathrobes.  Sunset had fluffy dragon slippers on her feet, while Raven had on a set of bunny slippers.  "There.  Now, let's see about some dinner," Raven said, "I'm quite hungry after all of the excitement today."

Gem is wearing a pair of silk pajamas that are just a little darker than her own skin tone, with some non-descript brown slippers on her feet, and a blue bathrobe. Nodding some to Raven's words, she flops down on the bed.

"Should we have a  regular-type meal or just some snacky things we can munch all night?  I'm fine either way," Sunset says.

"Snacks sound like an excellent idea!" Gem says with a nod. "Let's do it!" She then pulls a rope, summoning Cassius, who then asks what the trio would like to snack on. Gem goes first. "Let's see... tea for me, whatever drink the girls would like, and... as many biscuits as you can find, berries, crackers, peanut butter, cheese..."

"Hi Cassius, I'll have my usual sweet tea, please," Raven said, smiling at the butler.

"Make that two," Sunset added.

Cassius nods, and goes off to the kitchen.

Gem grabs the remote for the TV, "Suppose we watch a show or two? Or maybe a movie? I have an impressive DVD collection!"

"Sure!  Whatever you'd like to watch, I'm not fussy."  Raven moved closer to Gem, and Sunset sat slightly apart from the two.

Cassius reappeared with a tray full of snacks, and another servant brought the drinks.  "Here we are.  Ring if you desire anything else," Cassius said before departing.

Gem smiles and runs her fingers through Raven's hair as he picks a movie starring four English rockers with moptop haircuts living a hectic day (and night) as they prepare for a television performance, munching on her snacks too.

* * *

The night passed with many movies and many snacks being consumed.  Soon, Raven was snoring away, leaving Sunset and Gem the only two awake by the flickering light of the television.

Gem looks over at Sunset concernedly, "Are you okay? You've been rather withdrawn tonight... and I don't just mean you've been writing in that book of yours."

Sunset sighs.  "I'm just ... well, apart from feeling like a third wheel, I guess I'm questioning if I have any value to your group.  I don't really do much, do I?"

Gem places a comforting hand on one of Sunset's, "Of course you have value... why wouldn't you? You're the one who leapt into action to bring us back together, and you're the one who revealed the truth about the Dazzlings. If it wasn't for you, Raven and I would still be at each other's throats."

Sunset nods.  "I know, and I'm glad I could get you two back together. I just feel like I should be doing more.  I guess I'm still having trouble finding my place, not to mention I'm still never gonna live down the Fall Formal incident."

Gem chuckles. ”Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that... the Dazzling thing might be enough to overpower even that. But we'll see." A thought occurs to her, "If you had to choose between life here and life as a pony, which would you pick?"

"I think I'd rather stay here," Sunset replied.  "It's been so long since I've been in Equestria, it would be too much to be able to assimilate back into pony life.  Besides, I've made more friends here than I ever had there, and I wouldn't want to leave them."

“Which leads me to my next question... do you consider yourself more of a human, or a pony in a human body?” Gem asks.

Sunset looked thoughtful. ”Definitely more human than pony now.  I feel more at ease here for some reason."

Gem chuckles a little at that, "Maybe it's the disconnection from your past? Still, the fact that you're going native, as it were, after spending so long here... it's unsurprising. I can't really imagine what you looked like as a pony, because I only know you as a human." She smiles at her. "And you're a very good human, Sunset Shimmer. I'm glad to call you my friend." She gives her a hug.

Sunset hugs back, a glimmer in her eyes.  "Thank you, Gem.  You have no idea how wonderful that makes me feel."  She pulls back enough to look at the grey girl.  "If it weren't for you and Raven, I'd be lost right now.  I don't think I could ever repay your kindness."

Gem nuzzles her, "Just keep doing what you're doing. If you ever need it, you'll have a room here."

"Thank you."  Sunset looks over at the snoring Raven.  "I had no idea she was such a foghorn.  Think we'll ever get any sleep tonight?"

"Try these," she suggests, pulling out some earplugs. "I'll see you in the morning... we'll have to get up early for rehearsal."

Sunset smiles and slips the plugs in.  "Sounds okay to me.  See you in the morning, Gem."

"Until tomorrow, Sunset!" Smiling, she climbs into bed and is soon asleep.

* * *

The night of the final arrived, and the amphitheater was packed with the student body of Canterlot High.  Backstage, The Dazzlings were preparing to take the stage. With some encouragement from Adagio, a certain great and powerful musician had managed to ensnare The Mystical Gallopfreyans in a trap, leaving them under the stage as the show was set to begin.  Trixie and The Illusions took to the stage, [performing](https://youtu.be/aOEKu8L5UqQ) their song to smatterings of applause, before The Dazzlings made their way to the stage.

"Try to top that!" Trixie said boastfully.

"Oh, gosh! I don't know if we can!" Adagio said sarcastically, as the rest of The Dazzlings laughed and began their pre-show vocalizations.

Gem is down below, trying without success to open the door by taking run-ups. Vinyl was nowhere to be found, and neither was her magic screwdriver. "Arrrrgh! This isn't working!" she shouts, rubbing her bruised shoulder.

The door suddenly swung open at that point to reveal Vinyl, a smile on her face, looking over the group.  "If you guys are done, there's a world to save?" she says with some mirth in her voice.  She walks over to Gem.  "Here, you dropped this when you got trapped down here, I guess.  It's been buzzing like crazy."  She hands over the magic screwdriver.

Raven was quick to grab her instrument.  "Come on!  If we don't get set up quickly, we'll never be able to stop them!"

"Has anyone seen Sunset Shimmer?" Gem asks, pocketing the screwdriver as they run past the ampitheatre toward a distant hill, "I hope she's around somewhere... preferably not hypnotized.”

* * *

Adagio smirks at the sight of the hypnotized humans. Putting them under their spell had been so easy... of course, she had a thousand years of practice. She and her fellow Dazzlings [begin](https://youtu.be/sOgo9GdrD2Q) their song, surrounded by green mist that flows into their necklaces, giving them the power they'd need to at least project their true forms, if not transform into them.

Sunset waits with Vinyl on the hill as the band approaches.  "Sorry, I ran late.  When I saw Trixie performing, I feared something happened to you, so I asked Vinyl to go look for you."  She peers down at the green mist filling the arena.  "Good thing I waited up here, no telling what would have happened if I'd been in there."

Gem's device buzzes louder than ever, almost shrieking as the raw, dark magic flowed around the area. "This is our chance!"

Vinyl grins and pushes a button on her car dashboard, transforming it into a DJ stand. "I know just what you mean!" She taps a few keys, and there's a loud burst of feedback as she hacks into the ampitheatre's sound system.

Gem grabs her car keys and scrapes the teeth up and down Octavia's cello strings, much to her chagrin, and says "Now that I have your attention..." She interrupts the Dazzlings mid-song, and begins one of her own. As they sang, the five girls transform into humanoid pony forms.

Adagio scoffed as the song ended. "So the Gallopfreyans want to turn this into a real Battle of the Bands? Then let's battle!"  The Dazzlings resumed their song.  As they sang, their bodies transformed into some form of pony-dragon hybrid, their dragon essence emerging and swooping around the Gallopfreyans.  With one particularly high note, the Gallopfreyans were knocked to the ground, Gem's microphone slipping out of her hand and landing on the ground near Sunset. 

“Sunset, we need you!” Gem shouted.

Sunset rushed forward, grabbing the microphone, and nodding to Vinyl, who quickly set up a new beat.  With a knowing smile, Sunset [began to sing](https://youtu.be/HuwnltTO1V4) as the rest of the band slowly recovered. 

As the band plays, a spectral horse soars toward the ghostly avatars of the Dazzlings and obliterates them, shattering the red gemstones around their necks in the same moment, returning the Dazzlings to their original form. 

Attempting to regain their power, they begin to sing -- horribly, and off-key.  The crowd boos loudly, and the three make a break for backstage.

* * *

Raven, Sunset, and Gem go after them,  eventually ending up in the parking lot. Looking all around, the three attempt to see which direction the sirens may have run.  Dazed and confused students slowly file out of the arena, some still shaking their heads in order to not only clear them of the hypnotic effects they had experienced, but in disbelief at what they had just witnessed.

Fanning out and searching along the tree-line near the woods, the three met back near the parking area.  “Any luck?” Gem asked.

“Nothing,” Sunset said, “Not a trace. Wherever they are, they obviously don't want to be found.”

“Same here,” Raven said in agreement.  “It's almost as if they disappeared, even though we know that's highly unlikely.”

Gem sighed, and took her magic screwdriver out of her pocket.  The device was dark, and nothing happened when she pressed the button. “The magic has dissipated, it doesn't have a charge anymore.”  She placed the screwdriver back in her pocket.  

“Do you think we'll ever see them again?” Raven asked. 

Gem shrugged. “Anything is possible, I suppose.  All we can do is wait and see, and if we do, we extend the offer we were going to give to them this evening – the offer of friendship.”  She placed an arm around both Sunset and Raven.  “I don't now about the two of you, but I'm feeling hungry. Want to go get a snack at the cafe? I’ll pay!”

Raven and Sunset oohed approvingly, and the thee walked to Raven's car.

* * *

The arena was quiet now, and Celestia and Luna looked over the scattered decorations and other debris from the evening's events.  Celestia put an arm around Luna's shoulder, and produced a compact disk from her blazer pocket. Luna smiled and nodded.

Moments later, the two administrators appeared on the stage, Celestia dressed in a stunning maroon velour form-fitting jumpsuit with flared legs, Luna in a similar outfit but in a rich hunter green color.  They nodded to the bus driver seated at the piano, cowboy hat perched atop his head.  He smiled, and pressed the Play button on the CD player.  As the click track counted down, he swept his fingers over the keys as the music started. The two ladies [began to sing](https://youtu.be/xFrGuyw1V8s) in harmony, performing to an absent audience but not seeming to mind.


	8. Peace is How We Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their powers gone and their necklaces destroyed, the Dazzlings are homeless and hungry. That changes when, in a moment of desperation, Adagio approaches the home of a certain bus driver and begs for his help.

A couple of weeks had passed since the fiasco at the first, and probably last, Battle of the Bands at Canterlot High School. Life in the town was returning to what passed for normal, and everyone went about their usual daily routines, putting the events of that night into the far corners of their memories. Occasional whispers speculating on the strange trio that had them so captivated surfaced sporadically, mostly wondering what had happened to them after their defeat, only to disappear just as quickly. 

Longhaul, the school’s bus driver, heard mention of the events of the night of the finals, and while he wasn’t directly affected by them, he had a chance to talk to those that were. Longhaul was the easy-going sort, having retired from a life on the highways and byways driving a tractor- trailer the length and width of the country, which earned him the name “Longhaul,” and was now enjoying the relatively peaceful life of shuttling students to school five days a week. He had earned a reputation as the go-to person whenever students had a problem they didn’t feel comfortable bringing to Principal Celestia or Vice-Principal Luna. He helped out around the school often, pitching in his time to help with various volunteer efforts, and was pretty well-liked by students and faculty alike. “Go see Longhaul” became the stock answer whenever someone needed help, and he was always glad to lend a hand, or be a sympathetic ear, anytime he was asked. 

Because of this, a knock on the door late Friday night didn’t faze Longhaul in the least. Fridays were rife with their own set of problems, ranging from failed romances leading to improvised counseling sessions with plenty of cookies and milk to drown their sorrows and steer them toward a brighter outlook on things, to those that committed some, let’s call them ‘youthful indiscretions’ and were hoping he could act as an intermediary between them and their parents without being judgmental in the process. They felt awful enough now, and would only feel worse when the first hangover set in, no point compounding it. 

Setting his book down, Longhaul rose and went to the door. Opening it, he was first assaulted by a powerful aroma, then surprised to see three disheveled girls, their clothing filthy, standing on his front porch. He recognized them from the descriptions given by the other students. Standing in the center was the apparent leader of the group, her orange hair with yellow highlights now streaked with grime and not as vivid as it should have been; to her right, a girl with purple hair with turquoise highlights and a perpetually annoyed expression on her face; and on the left, a very timid-looking girl with blue hair and darker blue highlights. All of them were dirty beyond comprehension, and from the looks of things, probably hadn’t had a decent meal or sleep in days. 

“Um, hello there,” Longhaul said, a smile on his face even as his nose hairs were curling from the smell, “is there something I can do for you?” he asked. 

“Adagio, I don’t know why you insisted on coming here,” Purple Hair said snarkily. 

“Can you just stop complaining for once? It’s not like we have a choice!” Adagio, the orange- haired girl, hissed in reply. She didn’t even try to fake a smile as she turned back to Longhaul. “Look, mister, I don’t know what you’ve heard about us, but we have nowhere to go, we haven’t had a decent meal in days, and we ... “ She bowed her head, ashamed to look at him, “we need help. We heard around town that you were the one to see, and that’s why we’re here. Can you ... will you help us?” 

So these were definitely the ones from the band battle, Longhaul thought. He studied the three, seeing the look of despair on the blue-haired one, the look of defiance on the purple-haired one, and the look of ... defeat on the leader. He knew that look all too well. He had even worn it himself a time or two. He nodded and stepped aside. “Come in, and follow me. First, let’s get you cleaned up, then some food. This way.” He led the three down the hall, and to a stairway that led to the basement. The basement was a recent remodel, turning it into a small apartment of its own, with everything but a full kitchen. Comfy chairs and sofas were arranged throughout the room, a small refrigerator stood off to the side, a large-screen television hung on the wall with a DVD player sitting on a table underneath it, various movies stocked in a cabinet nearby. A full bathroom was located at the far end of the room. “You can get cleaned up in there,” he said, pointing to the bathroom, “there’s towels and washcloths in the closet in there for you to use. I’m guessing you don’t have any other clothes?” 

“This is .. kinda it,” Blue Hair said, tugging at her almost-gray blouse. 

Longhaul sighed. “Wait here.” He went back upstairs, leaving the girls wondering what he was up to. He returned a moment later, carrying a collapsible laundry hamper and a box of clothing. “You’re in luck, I hadn’t brought these down to the center yet,” he said, placing the box down. “Find something to wear in here, and put your dirty clothes in the hamper.” He gave it a flip and it opened up. He set it on the floor. “Once you’re done come back upstairs and we’ll get you something to eat. I’ll leave you three alone for now.” He turned and went back upstairs. 

Once they heard the door close, the purple-haired girl turned to Adagio. “This is getting weird. Are you sure we can trust him?” 

“Aria,” Adagio replied, “he’s the only chance we have. Unless you particularly liked sleeping under that bridge and diving into trash cans for scraps. What do you think, Sonata?” she asked the blue-haired girl. 

“I think he seems nice, just like the guy at the donut shop said before he shooed us away,” Sonata said. “Besides, real food! It’s been too long...” 

“See? It’s settled. He's the last, and possibly only, shot we have at making it through another night. Now, let’s clean up.” The trio began rummaging through the clothes box. 

* * *

Sonata was the first one to stumble into the kitchen, freshly clean and sporting a new-to-her outfit. She sniffed the air, and immediately her stomach registered its approval. Longhaul was standing at the sink, draining a batch of pasta. Behind him, on the stove, a creamy sauce bubbled slowly, the scent of garlic and herbs filling the air. 

“Sure smells good,” Sonata said, taking some deeper sniffs. 

“Thank you, it’s just a little something I threw together. Oh, and you can call me Longhaul, just about everyone does. I’m sorry, but I didn’t get your name...” he said, wiping his hands on a towel. 

“Sonata,” she replied. “It’s really nice of you to do this...” 

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Longhaul said with a smile. “I’m always happy to help out if I can.” He went back to rinsing the pasta as the other two came upstairs. “Good, you two are just in time. All of you, please have a seat.” 

Aria took a big sniff. “Okay, this is a compelling argument for staying here.” 

Sonata nodded enthusiastically. “I wonder if he makes tacos as good as this pasta smells,” she said, a grin crossing her face. 

Aria shot Sonata a look. “I think you have guacamole for brains, taco-head.” 

Adagio gave both of them a sharp poke, then looked at Longhaul with a forced smile. “Forgive them, they tend to bicker like an old married couple at times, a-ha-ha...” she said through clenched teeth. 

Longhaul chuckled. “No worries,” he said, tossing the pasta in the sauce. He served it into three bowls, and set one in front of each of the girls. “Dig in. I have soft drinks if you’d like, too, just let me know.” 

The three tore into their food, not caring about proper etiquette, just grateful to have actual warm, fresh food again. While they were eating, Longhaul disappeared down into the basement and dragged the laundry hamper, filled with dirty clothes and towels, off to the laundry room. Soon, the hum of the washer drowned out most of the noise of the ravenous sirens as they ate. 

“I ... I trust dinner is acceptable?” Longhaul asked as the three practically inhaled their portions. He took a seat at the table. 

“Meh ... it’ll do,” answered Aria, seemingly nonplussed. The other two nodded enthusiastically. “I don’t suppose there’s more?” Sonata asked, mustering her best puppydog-eyed expression. 

“Okay, okay, turn it off ... of course there’s more, if you want some. Save room for dessert, too,” Longhaul said, retrieving empty bowls and heading to the stove. 

* * *

More bowls of pasta and several pumpkin spice-flavored Twinkies later, Longhaul and the girls chatted about things. Things such as what happened, the fact that they called themselves the Dazzlings, about being a siren and the benefits and pitfalls of such, until the topic turned to a question the Dazzlings really didn’t have an answer for: “What’s next?” 

“To be honest, we don’t know what to do now. We actually never expected to get this far,” Adagio admitted. “Coming here was a long shot, especially after nearly the entire town saw our humiliation and all.” 

Longhaul sat back in his chair and let out a long, slow breath. “I’m going to make you an offer, and you are always free to decline, no questions asked. From time to time, I take in those that need a place to stay temporarily. That’s why I redid the basement, so they could have privacy and a place other than the street to rest themselves until they can secure something more permanent. I’m offering that room to you, until such time that you are able to support yourselves and find lodging of your own.” He leaned forward. “There’s just one thing I ask in return for all of this...” 

“Here it comes....” Aria said softly, her eyes rolling skyward. 

“All I want from the three of you is, keep the place neat. I’m not asking you to come and scrub the entire house, just pick up after yourselves, keep the room tidy, keep the bathroom clean, take care of your own laundry--” Sonata was about to interrupt when Longhaul stopped her -- “I will show you what you need to do if you need the help, so relax. In return for that, you’re welcome as long as you wish to stay.” He sat back once again. “So ... need time to discuss it, or have you made a decision?” 

Sonata was about to say something once again, when Adagio clamped a hand over her mouth. “We’d like to discuss this in private, if you wouldn’t mind,” she said firmly. 

Longhaul nodded and rose from his chair. “Absolutely. Take as long as you wish, I will leave you to talk. When you’re finished, find me in the living room.” He walked out of the room. 

The three gathered closer once Longhaul was gone. “Okay Aria, out with it. Something’s bothering you about all of this,” Adagio said in a soft voice. 

“He just creeps me out!” Aria replied, quietly but with an edge to her voice. “I just get the feeling that he’s gonna start asking for .. other stuff. One night, you’re gonna wake up and find him cuddling you or something.” She shivered. “I just don’t like it.” 

“Yeah, it does seem kind of strange, this whole setup and all,” Adagio agreed, “but let’s look at facts: We have nowhere else to go, no money, everyone that would speak to us highly recommended this guy ... He hasn’t done anything untoward to us since we’ve been here ... I say we stay, at least for a couple of nights. Beats sleeping under that bridge.” 

Sonata nodded. “Besides, he’s a great cook! And the whole time I was alone with him, he never did anything to make me feel uncomfortable. If you two wanna go, fine, but I’m staying here regardless. I trust him.” 

Adagio and Aria looked at each other and shrugged. “Okay, a couple of nights. And we’ll go from there. Okay, Aria?” Adagio said. 

Aria sighed. “Fine with me...” With that, the three rose and walked out to the living room. 

Longhaul was sitting in his easy chair, reading his book, when the Dazzlings entered. “All right, we’ll take you up on your offer. But only for a couple of nights. We’ll re-evaluate our situation in a couple of days, and let you know what we’re gonna do from then on.” 

“Fair enough,” Longhaul replied, nodding. He set his book down and stood up. “I’ll give you a better tour of the downstairs, show you where everything is, and then I’ll leave you to do whatever you want to do.” He motioned for the three to follow, and headed back to the basement, the Dazzlings trailing behind.

* * *

“A couple of nights” turned into a longer stay, “just until we can get ourselves together again,” as Adagio put it. Adagio and Sonata were growing to like Longhaul, and the way he never seemed to get upset when things went wrong. After all, who knew that putting regular dish soap in the dishwasher would create an avalanche of suds never before witnessed by siren or human eyes? Instead, Longhaul just laughed, said the floor needed a mopping anyway, and with the three sirens pitching in, the cleanup as done fairly quickly. Longhaul really couldn’t be mad about such an event anyway; to be fair, the three had never used a dishwasher before, and Sonata looked so cute with that blob of suds sitting on her nose. 

Still, Aria continued to be wary of Longhaul. Oh sure, he seemed nice enough, but she wondered what his true motivation was, and if it would ever reveal itself. She remained cordial, but detached in her dealings with him, always keeping her cards close to her vest when interacting with him. 

One night, Longhaul sat in his overstuffed recliner, trying to relax his sore muscles after spending the day getting the bus cleaned up so it would look good for the upcoming Friendship Games between Canterlot High and Crystal Prep. He was, quite frankly, sick and tired of hearing that stupid snooty bus driver bragging about his fancy luxury coach every time they saw each other. Even though Canterlot High would be hosting the games this year, Longhaul was determined to have his bus be the true gem he knew it was, and that meant long hours getting it to practically gleam in the sunlight. 

Aria stood outside the living room, wondering if now would be the proper time to finally get some answers. Finally, she figured there was no time like the present to finally get to the heart of the matter. She walked into the living room, and stood by the doorway. “Longhaul? Do you have time to talk?” she asked. 

Longhaul slowly raised his chair back to an upright position, wincing in pain as his muscles resisted even this limited form of exertion. “Of course, Aria. Please, be comfortable,” he replied, motioning to the nearby sofa. As she sat down, he asked, “So, what’s on your mind this evening?” 

Aria figured the direct approach would be the best choice. “You are, actually. Now, I know my ... sisters are extremely thankful for your help, and I am too, in a way, but I have to wonder sometimes .. why do you do this? I mean, you’re a bus driver, not a guidance counselor or social worker or anything like that. And yet, you seem to be the one that everyone comes to with their problems. And I’m still not sure I understand why you’re so eager to let teenagers stay at your house, no questions asked.” 

Longhaul nodded slowly when Aria finished, letting out a slow breath. “Those are fair concerns and questions, and I think before I answer them, I’m gonna need a drink. I’m going to get some soda, would you like some as well?” he said, getting up from the chair. 

“Uh ... sure,” was all Aria could reply. 

“Be right back,” Longhaul said as he shuffled off to the kitchen. He returned with two tall glasses of soda, and set one on the end table near Aria. He settled back in his chair and took a long sip. “Now then ... why I do what I do. It goes back a lot further, back to a time when I was in your very position. You see, I didn’t always have all of this,” he said, sweeping his arm around the room. “In fact, there was a point where, like you, I had nowhere to go and only the clothes on my back.” 

“You were homeless?” Aria asked, astounded by this revelation. 

“In a way,” Longhaul continued. “I was driving cross-country at the time, and my then-wife thought it would be a real good idea to ... to fool around with another man. I found out when I got back from a long trip one day, and I just ... left. House, car, clothes, everything. All I had was what was still in my truck at the time. My truck was in for maintenance, and my pay wasn’t due to drop until the next week or so, so I spent a few days camping down by the river, showering at a nearby truck stop, eating convenience-store food on the cheap... I had no one to really turn to.” 

“I’m surprised your family wouldn’t even help you out,” Aria said. 

“My family didn’t really approve of my newly-found profession,” he said sadly. “I was essentially told to get a job they approved of, or never speak to them again. It’s been about twenty years now, I reckon. But, the outcome of that was, when I finally got back on my feet and rebuilt my life here, I said I would always find a way to help those in need, those with nowhere to go or no one to turn to. That’s why, when you came to my door, I didn't turn you away. I knew what it was like for you being out on the streets like that. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.” 

Aria thought about this for a moment. “Okay, that makes sense, but what about the kids?” she asked skeptically. 

Longhaul smiled, a sad smile all the same. “That goes back even further. Back in the days when I was trying to figure out my life’s true calling, and way before I got into the glamorous world of truck driving, I worked as an emergency medical technician for the local ambulance service. I did that for quite a while, and saw a lot of things that most people never want to see in their lives. One thing I saw were the kids who had tried to harm themselves. Lot more of those than I ever cared to see. One of them lived in the neighborhood, and after he got out of the hospital, he came to see me. We talked for awhile, and he revealed that he preferred talking to me, unofficially, than to me in uniform. Or to anyone in authority, really. He felt that those that had a job to listen really didn’t. I remembered that when I got the job here at the high school, and when kids came to me and asked to talk, I listened. I wouldn’t tell them what they had to do, but I could offer suggestions based on my life’s experiences. Lots of times they don’t feel comfortable talking to the administrators, so they bend my ear for a while, and if they want, I will act as an intermediary between them and the principals.” 

“And the whole staying-here thing grew out of that?” Aria guessed. 

Longhaul nodded. “Late one Friday night, a kid came knocking on my door, drunk as a skunk and scared witless. Said he didn’t want to go home and face the wrath of his parents, and that I was the only one he could trust.” He took a sip of soda. “I said he could stay, but I would have to tell his parents where he was so they didn’t worry. He agreed, I called his folks and talked with them for a bit, and the next morning, when they came to pick him up, there as no ugly scene, no screaming ... from that point on, I was known as a safe haven.” he leaned forward, his voice dropping slightly. “And, because I know it’s been on your mind, I would do nothing to betray that trust. Nothing at all.” He sat back, and took another sip of soda. “I hope that answered your questions, Aria. Is there anything else you want to ask me?” 

Aria thought for a moment. She took his words and really thought about what he had said. And yes, he had been nothing but kind to her and the others, never so much as giving a hint of seeking anything than helping them get their new lives together. “No ... but I do want to say I’m sorry for doubting your intentions. It just ... well, it didn’t seem right to me at the time. Now that I know why you do this, I feel a bit better about you.” She dropped her head. “I just hope you’re not mad that I asked you all this stuff.” 

Longhaul extended his hand. “No hard feelings at all. In fact, I fully understand your feelings about all of this, and I’m glad I was able to put your fears to rest.” Aria smiled, and shook his hand. 

“I’m gonna try to get some sleep now,” Aria said, rising from the sofa. “Thank you again for talking with me.” 

Longhaul smiled. “As I’ve said, it’s what I do. Sleep well, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

* * *

Wearily, Longhaul put his key in the door lock and gave it a turn. Principal Celestia had asked him to assist the groundskeepers with getting the school ready for the impending visit from Crystal Prep, which meant a long day digging through shrubs and collecting the accumulated trash that found its way under them. Stepping inside the house, he heard music coming from the living room. He guessed that one of the sirens was cleaning in there. He had mentioned that they were welcome to play some music if for no other reason than to stave off the boredom. 

Longhaul was not quite prepared to see Sonata dancing around as she waved a feather duster around various items in the room, singing along with the currently playing song. He was impressed with hearing her sing, and he thought she had a lovely voice. He stood quietly in the doorway, listening to her as she seemed to float around the room in time to the beat of the song. 

He clapped softly when the song ended, eliciting a surprised peep from the blue-haired siren. “That sounded lovely, Sonata,” he said with a smile. 

Sonata blinked. “For realsies? I mean, I sounded pretty horrible at that competition after ... well, you know, and we never really sang after that.” 

“C’mon,” Longhaul said, “you don’t need to do any more cleaning today, this place practically sparkles as it is. I don’t know about you but I could use a little snack anyway.” 

“If it involves your cooking, I’m in,” Sonata said happily, practically bouncing off to the kitchen. 

As Longhaul and Sonata sat in the kitchen, two small dishes of warm apple crisp before them, he asked, “So you three never attempted to sing again after the battle?” 

“Nope,” Sonata answered, adding a dollop of vanilla ice cream to her dish. “I guess we figured, as bad as we sounded then, it wouldn’t have been any better now.” She took a bite, and made happy yummy noises. “I still say you should put this in a taco.” 

Longhaul grinned. “You said that about my pot roast, my Denver omelets, and that ham sandwich I made for you last Tuesday,” he replied, counting on his fingers, “and while I appreciate how much you enjoy my cooking, let’s return to the topic at hand. So, all this time you three have sung, you never knew your true voices?” 

“What do you mean, ‘true voices’?” Sonata asked, clearly confused. “The only voice we have is the one we use.” 

“I think what happened today,” Longhaul explained, “is you let the music within you come out. You see, before the siren magic was driven from you, you were singing not because you wanted to, but because it was a means to an end. And, because you were still trying to sing that way at the battle, it didn’t work. You were singing today because you wanted to, not because you had to or because you were trying to manipulate someone. That’s what I meant by ‘true voice,’ it’s the music inside you that came out naturally.” After a beat, Longhaul scooped up another bite of apple crisp. “At least, that’s how I see it.” He popped the spoonful in his mouth. 

Sonata thought about that, and after a short time, she said, “Y’know, that makes sense. I’m gonna talk to Dagi and Aria later tonight and see what they might think.” 

Longhaul smiled. “Very well, then. Do you know when they’ll be home?” 

Sonata glanced at the clock. “Should be soon,” she replied. 

“Okay, I’m gonna go relax a bit and then I’ll start dinner.” He rose and put his dish in the sink. “Just leave yours there too, and I’ll get to them afterwards.” He started to wander back to the living room when he was grabbed and hugged tightly. 

“Thanks again, Longhaul ... for all you’ve done for us,” Sonata said. Longhaul hugged her back, saying, “Glad to be of help.”

* * *

The next day, Longhaul was greeted by three very excited sirens upon his return home. “Longhaul, the most amazing thing just happened!” Adagio said excitedly. 

“You mean I hit the Multi-Millions jackpot and can finally build that armadillo ranch I’ve been dreaming about?” he asked, a small smirk on his face. 

Three deadpan looks greeted Longhaul’s attempt at humor. “NO, better than that,” Sonata said. “I was talking to the others about what you had told me, about letting the music inside us come out naturally, and the most amazing thing happened and --- oh, come on, let us show you!” Sonata grabbed Longhaul’s hand and led him into the living room. 

Adagio walked over to the CD player and pressed the PLAY button. “We were working on our harmonies, and then it happened. I hope it happens again.” The music started and the three began, Adagio performing the lead vocals, Aria and Sonata providing the backup. Longhaul listened intently, marveling at how well their voices meshed with each other, seeing actual joy on their faces for the first time since he had met them. 

As the music reached its crescendo, all three began to glow, pony ears appearing at the tops of their heads, their hair lengthening into the appearance of manes and tails, wings appearing on their backs -- dragon-like in appearance, but wings nonetheless. The three began to float off the floor, continuing to sing, until the music finally ended and the three returned to their normal forms, settling down gently on the floor. 

Longhaul was stunned. “First, your singing was amazing; and second, that wasn’t the first time I’d heard about or seen that happen, it’s been going on back at the school for a few days now. It just happened when you began singing together?” he asked. 

“Well,it affected Sonata first, mainly because she’d been working on her singing more than us,” Aria explained. “She did a solo song, and then that happened. So, we tried singing together and ... well, there you have it.” 

Longhaul got up from his chair. “I’m very happy to see you three singing again,” he said, “and I hope you’ll keep it up. Just remember what I said -- sing for you, and no other reason. I’m gonna talk to a friend of mine tomorrow, and let her know about this development.” He smiles. “You girls continue, I’ll get dinner going.” 

* * *

It was dark in the house when Aria made her way into the kitchen and placed a couple of items on the table. Working in the dim light of the range hood, she first unwrapped a pile of broken gemstones, stroking the larger pieces with the tips of her fingers. She was the only one that had thought to gather them up and preserve them, perhaps in the vain hope that she could help her and her sisters regain their magical powers once again. 

The second item was a package that had arrived in the mail earlier that day. Aria kept the contents of the package to herself, and guarded it with an almost fanatical devotion, even going as far as to tell Sonata, after a constant barrage of pestering, that it was “none of your beeswax” and, when completely exasperated, to “stuff a taco in it.” Which led to Sonata calling her a meanie and stomping out of the room, but at least Aria had her privacy restored for a little while. 

Aria found that the local library was quite useful in her hunt for exotic and unusual things, thanks to their Internet connection and the free banks of computers available to anyone with a library card. Longhaul had been kind enough to take them down one Saturday morning to obtain these. In a rare moment of benevolence, she decided that Longhaul would suffer least as one of her slaves if her plan came to fruition. 

What Aria found, and what she now carefully unwrapped, was a book. This book was found in town many years ago, and bore strange symbols and writings tat no one in the historical, scientific, linguistic, or cryptological fields could decipher or identify. Aria recognized the writing immediately once she saw a picture of it. The writing was in Olde Equestrian, and the author was none other than the silly pony that was responsible for their banishment to this hated world in the first place, Star Swirl the Bearded. 

She opened the book and thumbed through the index (very nice of Star Swirl to provide such an easy method of keeping track of his scribblings, Aria thought) until she reached the chapter on sirens and their powers. She read with great interest how she could reassemble the gemstones, and how, with the right spell, she could once again regain her station in this world as a manipulator for her own gain instead of relying on the kindnesses of others or, Celestia forbid, doing the work herself. 

She had learned, through her research, that there was a second book, a companion volume to this one, likewise declared untranslatable and loaned out more for others to study the intricate illustrations or even have go at translating the mish-mosh of pictographs and other symbols. She had found this book in the Trottingham Library, and was thrilled to learn that yes, they would gladly ship the book to her in Canterlot, to have it returned there when her study was complete. She had found the location of the second book, purely by accident. It seems a showman using the name The Mysterious Mysterio had recently checked the book out and was inquiring if anyone knew the whereabouts of the other copy. Aria contacted him immediately. 

During their conversation, Aria learned that Mysterio ran a magic academy of sorts in Manehattan. She perked at this. Asking if he would be willing to aid her in a little slice of revenge, sweetened with the offer of obtaining the second book from her, she thought about Gem and Raven, how happy they were, and how they were the reason she was now accepting charity from some lowly human rather than bending him to her will with her song. 

She had arranged for Raven to receive an offer to study at the school, and at the same time Mysterio would work whatever magic he could to drive a wedge in between Gem and Raven, allowing him to feel a fraction of the pain and misery she felt every day. 

Closing the book after studying it, she carefully wrapped it and the gemstone fragments back in the box and re-sealed it against prying eyes. Feeling better about her life now, she returned to the bedroom, singing softly, “Oh-wo-oh, oh-wo-oh, you didn't know that'cha fell....” 

* * *

“So,have you spoken to your friend yet?” Adagio asked the next night at dinner. “I’m kinda curious as to what she might have had to say.” 

“I’m more amazed that someone at the school is willing to help us,” Aria commented. “I figured they’d be happy to see us rot after everything we did.” She grabbed another mini-burger from the serving platter. 

“Believe it or not, there’s been quite a few asking after you three,” Longhaul said between bites. “They were genuinely concerned after you ran off, and for a few day afterward they were still talking about you.” The doorbell rang. “And, to answer your question, Adagio, I’ll let my friend answer that for herself. Excuse me a moment.” He rose and went to the door. 

“I wonder what she’ll have to say,” Adagio said to the others. “After all, it’s not like there’s a lot of magic in this world, so what kind of expertise could this person have?” 

“I’m pretty much the resident magic expert around here nowadays,” came the reply from the doorway. Sunset Shimmer looked over the sirens with a concerned expression. “When Longhaul here told me that you had resurfaced, I was relieved in knowing you were okay. So were the others when I mentioned it to them.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa ... wait a minute. I recognize you now,” Aria said, her eyes narrowing. “You’re the one that defeated our magical forms. Why should we trust you now?” 

Sunset sighed. “Look ... I know you're suspicious of me, and you have every right to be that way. But, I also know about magic. More than anyone else in this world. I’m from Equestria myself, you see, and I’ve been where you are now. I can help you, if you’ll let me. And, I can explain a little bit more about why you keep gaining magical abilities.” 

“Okay ... tell us about the magic first. Then, we’ll decide if we want to trust you or not,” Adagio demanded. 

“You’re not the only ones this has happened to,” Sunset said, pacing the floor in the kitchen, “the other girls I am friends with have had the same thing happen to them, and they’re not even from Equestria. It’s happened to me, too. All I know is that it’s connected to the portal somehow, possibly a random surge or some other natural phenomena. I’m still studying it, but the more I can observe, the more I can hope to learn about what’s causing it.” 

“Why is it only happening when we sing?” Sonata asked. 

“I’m not sure yet. My best guess, from observing the other girls, is that it happens when you do something you truly love to do.” Sunset sat down at the table. “The more I learn about what’s going on, the more I can help you use that power in a good way. Will you let me?” 

The three looked at each other, then as Sunset, then at Longhaul, who simply shrugged. “Seems to be your best bet,” he remarked. 

Sunset said nothing, but offered a hand. Slowly, the three took her hand. “Okay. We trusted Longhaul and he’s never steered us wrong yet, so we’ll give you the same benefit of the doubt,” Adagio said. “Let’s go downstairs and talk more about this.” All three rose and walked to the stairs. Sonata turned and asked, “Longhaul, do you need our help to clean up first?” 

Longhaul shook his head. “You’ve got more important things to discuss. I can take care of this.” He smiled. Just holler up if you need anything.” 

* * *

Sunset became a regular visitor to Longhaul’s house, talking to the former sirens about adjusting to life in a non-magical world. These chats ran late into the night, fueled with goodies provide by the kindly bus driver upstairs. 

Several days later, Longhaul stood in the doorway of the basement room, watching as the three gathered their things and clicked their new suitcases shut. “I’m glad to hear you’re all gonna do that accelerated equivalency program at Canterlot High,” he said, “and that you’re gonna do some music studies at the school as well.” 

Adagio smiled. “The music part’s mostly for fun these days, and it’s been fun learning about the basic theories behind it. And, we really need to get diplomas if we’re gonna find any type of gainful employment. We can’t get by on pretty faces and golden voices anymore.” She smirked and winked at Longhaul. “Although, it’s nice to know we still have both.” 

Longhaul grinned, and chuckled. Well, whatever it is you end up doing, I’m sure you’ll do great at it. And don’t forget to say hi to me at the school once in awhile, I‘d love to hear how things are going for you.” 

“Sunset was really nice to let us stay with her,” Aria remarked, “and I’ll bet you’ll be glad to have your house all to yourself again.” 

Longhaul shrugged. “I said ‘as long as you needed to stay,’ and I meant it. Look at it this way, it’ll probably be less awkward now rooming with Sunset than staying here with me.” 

“Well, I for one will miss you, and not just your great cooking,” Sonata said, wrapping him in a big hug. Soon, the other two joined in, with Aria’s participation surprising Longhaul. “We can never repay your kindness,” Adagio added, “but you have our most sincere thanks.” 

Longhaul hugged the girls warmly. “I told ya, it’s what I do. I’m glad I could help you.” 

Three shrill beeps of the horn signaled the arrival of their ride. “Need help with your bags?” Longhaul asked. 

“Nah, we got it,” Aria said, leading the way up the stairs. The rest soon followed, and Longhaul stood outside the front door watching the three pile into a taxi for their ride to Sunset’s house. The cab pulled away, and Longhaul sighed deeply, gazing up at the night sky. “Good luck to you three, I know you’ll be fine,” he said to himself softly. 

A rustle in the bushes at the edge of the sidewalk caught Longhaul’s attention. “Hello? Who’s there?” he called out. A dark figure darted away from the bushes and down the street. Longhaul shrugged. “Probably the neighbor’s dog again,” he muttered, and headed back inside. 

A dark figure stood under a tree further down the block, catching her breath. She raised a strange looking device to her face and studied the readings on the dimly-lit screen. Her glasses reflected the readout and illuminated the shock of purple hair that had worked its way out from under the hood of the sweatshirt she wore. “It’s here, too ... this means something, but how does it all connect?” wondered the mystery girl. She powered down the device and, seeing no one else about, headed for the bus stop to catch the last bus across town. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, from Longhaul: “Christa and I had finished our version of Rainbow Rocks, and I was feeling that Longhaul wasn’t getting a lot of screen time, as it were, so I wanted to write a story featuring him. So, I had the now-disgraced sirens knock on his door and wrote about what happened on that fateful night. There’s also a bit of continuity with our Raven/Mysterio story, which I had to add after senile old me realized most of what was written clashed with my story as it stood at the time. It was only a minor scene insert, but just getting everything to fit without a complete rewrite was a bit of a challenge. The bit without the scheming Aria insert was published on Fanfiction.net. The title is a lyric from a Ringo Starr song, “It Don’t Come Easy.””


	9. Aria's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told over a period of several months, Gem and Raven's relationship is once again strained when a strange hypnotist named Doctor Mysterio takes Raven as his new student, and forces her to break up with Gem. Meanwhile, Aria Blaze has a plan to restore her lost powers, but she needs Mysterio's help.

Canterlot Cafe is packed with students even at this late hour. Gemini Shadow walks in through the front door and orders a hot chocolate, which she then proceeds to warm her hands around as she slides into her favorite booth. She then reaches into her schoolbag to pull out her laptop, opens the lid, and starts typing.

The door to the cafe opens, and Adagio Dazzle steps inside, shaking snow out of her hair.  She orders a double-latte and looks around at the crowd.  Spotting Gem, she walks to her booth.  "Hey there...mind if I join you?" she asks, sipping at her coffee.

"Certainly!" Gem smiles warmly at the ex-siren and scooches to one side, "How have you been, Adagio? It's been a while since we last talked properly... by that I mean four months..."

"I know," Adagio says apologetically.  "Since Principal Celestia was gracious enough to let us continue here at Canterlot High, we've been busy with our fast-track classes.  We've had a lot of catching up to do, and because we need diplomas to get jobs or continue to college..."  She sips her coffee again.  "What's been going on with you?  And how is Raven doing?"

"We've been doing... well, not well,” Gem says, a little evasively. "I haven't talked to her in a couple weeks... it's kind of a long story." She closes her laptop so she can give Adagio her full attention. "College and diplomas huh? I was thinking you'd had enough of school, considering you've had a thousand years of it, maybe more..."

Adagio looked down at the table.  "Yeah, well .. being a siren meant you really didn't have to do anything to get whatever you wanted, so school wasn't a high priority for us.  And, what place around here would accept a thousand-year-old diploma, anyway?"  She smiled a little bit, then let it fade as she studied Gem.  "One thing I have learned over time is how to read people.  So, out with it -- what's going on with you and Raven?"

Gem sighs and gulps, this was going to be painful. She couldn't lie, especially not to Adagio. "Well, ever since she transferred to the Manehattan Institute of Thaumaturgy to learn stage magic, we've been finding it harder and harder to stay together. We never officially broke up, but she emailed me telling me she's been learning from some magician... Doctor Mysterio, he calls himself. I looked him up, he's a 50-something professional in the industry. And as for me, well... I've tried looking for other girls, but there are none quite like Raven."

Adagio swirled the contents of her cup around.  "I can't believe it... you two seemed smitten with each other."

Gem looks sadly up at Adagio as she sips her drink. "I know... The only other two girls I could see myself dating are Sunset and... well..." She blushes, "You... but it wouldn't last long, I think. I dunno, maybe I'm just not the dating kind."

Adagio smiles and pats Gem's hand.  "You're right, it wouldn't last long, but not for the reason you think.  You see, I can tell you're still carrying a torch for Raven.  And, the moment she says she's coming back to you, anyone you're dating would fall by the wayside.  My advice?  Talk to her.  Not email, not text messaging -- talk.  Tell her what you feel, how you feel, and I can only hope that she'll do the same for you."

Gem smiles at that and gives Adagio a hug, "Thanks... I'll do that." She lets go after a bit, "But enough about me, what about you? How have you been adjusting? Do you have a home? Any thoughts on a future career path?"

Sighing, Adagio takes another sip of coffee.  "The three of us are living at Longhaul’s. That's partly why I'm here now.  I needed to get out of there and have some personal time.  Aria and Sonata are being their usual selves, and it's been stressful.  I'd like to continue in music, but now that I can't sing or play any instruments, I don't know what else I can do. "  She plunks face-first on the table.  "Why is responsibility so hard?" she moaned.

"Because this is the first time you've had to deal with it in... probably forever?" Gem supposes. "You've got to ask yourself, who is Adagio Dazzle? Who are her friends? What does she do when not at school? And most of all, who is she when no one else is around?"

"That's just it -- I've never had to be in this position to be worrying about who I was or what I wanted to do!" Adagio said, her head still resting on the table.  "I knew one thing in life -- sing and get stuff.  Charm them with my lovely voice and I'd be all set."  she looked up at Gem, her eyes slightly damp.  "I don't know if I'm gonna make it in this world, because I don't know what my place is in it.  I need you and Raven, my only true friends, to give me a kick when I need it."

Gem smiles at that and takes Adagio's hand in her own, "Consider it done." She finishes her drink. "Shall we go together? You look like someone in need of company."

"Sure.  I'm not ready to go home yet anyway," Adagio said with a sad smile.  "So, where are we headed?"

"Well, that's a good question... I always like a walk at night, it helps me clear my thoughts." She rises and goes to the door, opening it for her. "Perhaps you'd like to see my house?"

"Sure, that would be nice," she says, stepping out into the night.  "It is rather pretty out here," she says.  "I don't think I've ever noticed before."

Gem chuckles at that, wrapping her coat up tighter around herself, "Sunset has told me how things work in your world... pony-controlled weather patterns, two ponies who raise and lower the sun and moon... I simply can't imagine what it must be like to live there."

"It was," Adagio replied.  "At the very least, it was predictable.  Unlike here, we knew what type of weather was coming and could prepare for it.  Here's it's a big guessing game.  How do you stand it?"

"Deal with it as it comes," Gem says with a shrug. "Though you seem to have acclimated pretty well." A thought hits her, "You, Aria, and Sonata are the only people alive who can remember what life was like a thousand years ago... what was it like? Where did you end up when you came here? What language did you speak?"

"It was a rough time.  We started out in Italy, and learned Latin.  It was fairly similar to the ancient tongues of Equestria.  We traveled through Europe, ending up in England around the time of the first Crusades.  We never stayed in one place very long, mostly because your world was still in a state of upheaval," Adagio explained.  "Such barbaric times those were."

"Care to demonstrate?" Gem asks curiously. "Latin and Old English, I mean."

"Haec oratio non est una in pluribus annis quasi mors, et tristitia admonet comprehendit mundi," Adagio said with a smirk.  "Thou wouldst think that, despite its usage, such a tongue as this wouldst be easy to speak."

"I rather like the second one," Gem says after a moment's thought. "I can't imagine why... maybe because it reminds me of Shakespeare." She grins a bit, "Or, home."

"I thought I recognized the accent," Adagio said with a  giggle.  "I think it lends you a certain charm.  But, there's not much more to tell about us that you can't find in a history book somewhere.  We were pretty good at influencing that."

"But still! A first-person view of some of the largest events in human history, and you don't look a day older than seventeen! It's amazing!" Gem grins, "You're a historian's dream!" Then she starts to think, "Talking of history and your musical past... surely you must have a few favorite artists or genres, upon which you based your songs? That song of yours at the semi-finals must have been around for centuries! Or at least the tune."

"We adapt our song to whatever period we happen to be in, reflecting the musical tastes of the time.  The crystals we used to have focused our voices and made them more resonant and smooth.  Think of them as an ancient version of autotune," Adagio said with a smirk.  "But, they could also draw on negative energy and keep us in a state of perpetual youth, giving us nourishment beyond regular food.  It appears we'll literally have to grow up now."

Gem gasps. "Because you're mortal now," she realizes. "Without those crystals, you're no longer outside the normal flow of time..." She sighs a bit, "That's amazing, if sad... maybe you should consider writing a book."

"That's not a bad idea," Adagio says, "although I might have to disguise it as a work of fiction.  Once school is out of the way for a while, I shall get started on it."  Adagio looks around.  They had been walking for a little while now, and she didn't recognize her surroundings.  "I've never been in this part of town before."

"Really? Well then, allow me to be your guide!" They were in the wealthy section of town, where Shadowfall Manor was located. Two stone gargoyles watched them from either side of the front door. "That's my house," she explains. "Would you like to go in?"

"Maybe another time.  I should get home and get back to my studies.  That's assuming Aria and Sonata haven't destroyed the place by now."  She shakes her head. "I swear, those two ... oh well.  Thank you for the company, Gem.  And for giving me something to think about regarding my future."

"Anytime Adagio," Gem says with a smile. "Call me if you need me again!" She walks up the path toward the manor, smiling fondly at the two gargoyles before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Gem sighs as she dials Raven's number and puts her phone to her ear, listening to the dial tone. Then Raven's pre-recorded voice spoke: "Hi, you've reached the cell phone of Raven Sable, magician in training at the Manehattan Institute of Thaumaturgy. Leave a message and I'll get back to you." At the beep, she speaks. "Raven, it's me... I know I've been distant with you lately, and I want to apologize... it's not the way a girlfriend should behave, especially not to a girl as wonderful as you. I miss you, Raven. Please call me back soon."

Raven angrily deletes the message she just listened to, and selects Gem's name from her contacts,  Hitting the "call" button, she waits until Gem's voicemail message finishes. "Gem, I told you. I need my concentration here. Please stop calling, I will call when I can.  Goodbye."  She hangs up, and with a frustrated sigh, walks back over to where Mysterio stands waiting.  "I apologize, it shouldn't happen again."

Mysterio sighs, his hands in his pockets. He was tall and imposing, with dark grey skin, cold blue eyes, and grey hair. He also had a matching goatee, and wore a black coat with red lining. "I should hope not," he says, in a thick Scots brogue. "It's past time we deleted that fool from your memory, Raven Sable. Why can’t you?”

Sighing, Raven runs  a hand through her hair.  "Gem and I ... well, we have a long history together.  Part of me doesn't want to let that go just yet.  I just need more time, okay?" she says.  "I promise, it won't be much longer.  He's due to visit here fairly soon, and I'll break it off with him then."

"See that you do," he tells her. "Your future here depends on it." With that he walks off to the dorm buildings, coat flapping behind him. 

* * *

Seated in a booth at the Canterlot Cafe, Adagio Dazzle and Sunset Shimmer both indulged in desserts and small talk.  Tonight's topic of discussion was Gem and Raven, and how their separation  was having unwanted effects upon their friend.

"She just seemed so dejected when she played that message for me," Adagio said, stuffing a bite of chocolate cream pie into her mouth. "I mean, if it were possible for someone to physically deflate, she'd be just a little pile of rubber on the floor by now.  It's heartbreaking."

Sunset sighs heavily, staring for a few moments into her mint chocolate chip ice cream and twirling her spoon between her fingers. "And after all that work I did to put them back together while you and the other two had the whole school under your control... it feels like I've gone back to square one." She eats another spoonful, then asks, "Is it me, or does this all seem a bit... sudden? One Friday everything was fine and dandy, but two days later, Gem calls me in tears and says Raven met this other guy who runs a school for magic, and says she's already filed her transfer papers. I just don't understand it... who is Mysterio? I barely know anything about him!"

"I don't know ... but it is very coincidental how all of this is happening.  Even Aria's been acting a little strange lately.  More so than usual, I should say.  She still hasn't really got over the loss of our crystals."  Adagio thinks for a moment.  "Have you ever been to this Manehattan?  What's the allure of that place that would make Raven just up and leave like that?"

“Well, if it's anything like the city in Equestria, it's an entertainment mecca. Raven's a stage magician after all, and Manehattan is a good place for girls like her to make a decent living." Sunset takes another two bites. "You don't suppose Aria and Mysterio are connected, do you? You said she's already acting strange, and all this has more than a whiff of revenge about it..."

"Come to think of it," Adagio replied, "she's been more secretive than usual.  She's been making a lot more phone calls lately, too.  Oh, I hope she's not involved in this mess, it seem too petty for her.  Should we confront her about this?"

Sunset shakes her head. ”Not yet... after we get more conclusive information. Right now, all we've got is guesswork." She finishes her ice cream, "All the same, we need to be on our guard. You, me, and Gem."

"Right," said Adagio, finishing the last bite of pie.  "She's supposed to go to Manehattan soon, to try to talk to Raven.  Aria's been making noise about going there too.  Maybe we all should go.  I don't think it would hurt to scope out entertainment opportunities for us.  And, we might finally get to see this Mysterio creep."

"Want to take my car, then?" Sunset invites, "I just got it back from the shop a few days ago."

Adagio smiles. "Sure!  We'll just have a nice road trip and find out why Raven is ripping poor Gem's heart out of her chest like she is.  I'll let you know the exact date once I pry it out of Gem."

Sunset stares at Adagio for several moments, wide-eyed. "...You like her, don't you Adagio?"

Cheeks flushing red, Adagio looks down at the table.  "What's not to like?  She's sweet, considerate, polite, very well-mannered ... she's kinda cute, too."  She raises her head.  "And it's because I value her friendship that I will not attempt to step in and be her rebound girl.  I know she and Raven belong together, even if Raven seems to have forgotten."  She thinks for a moment.  "She reminds me of someone I met long ago, in another place.  Familiar somehow ... but I'm sure it's just happy coincidence."

Sunset chuckles, "I dunno, I think the two of you would make a pretty cute couple. Maybe you should talk it over with her, sometime." She gets up, "See you later, Dagi." And she walks out of the cafe, her jacket flapping behind her.

Adagio shrugs.  "Yeah ... sometime."  She bundles up and leaves the diner.

* * *

The steel ball clunks noisily upon the small table.  "Arrrrrgh!!" Raven groans, "I thought I had it this time, too!  What am I doing wrong?"  She looks straight at Mysterio, who is watching close by.  "I don't understand.  I did everything you told me.  Why won't this trick work?"  She flumps down in a chair and sulks.

"It's because you're too distracted," Mysterio replies, sitting down in front of her. "I can see it. That appointment with that snob of yours is occupying too much of your brain, making it harder for you to focus."

"But what can I do about it?  There's still six days until she comes here and I can finally put an end to this once and for all.  It's tough to focus." Raven sighs, drooping her head into her hands.  "Guh, this is tearing me apart."

"Please, allow me," Mysterio says, placing a hand on Raven's shoulder and taking out a fob watch with his other hand, though he keeps it hidden. "Look right into my eyes, Raven Sable."

Raven does as she is instructed, her eyes locking in on Mysterio's.  Her expression glazes over the longer she stares.

Mysterio begins moving the watch around like a pendulum. "When I snap my fingers, your mind will be clear of everything to do with Gem. She will recede into the mists of time and memory. You will not think of her until her arrival, and after she has left, you will never think of her again. Am I understood?"

"I understand.  My mind will be clear," Raven says in a flat monotone.

"Excellent." He snaps his fingers. "Now, try the trick again, please."

Raven blinks and goes back to the table.  Picking up her wand, she makes a few moves over the steel ball.  The ball rises from the table, and moves out over the stage, looping in the air a few times until it comes back to rest on the table.  Raven is ecstatic.  "It worked!  I did it!" she squealed with joy.

Mysterio smiles, "You most certainly did. Well done, Raven. Onto the next lesson."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gem is sitting outside on the front porch of Shadowfall Manor, rocking back and forth on a porch swing and looking thoughtful.

Adagio walks up the steps and approaches Gem.  "Hey girl, want some company whether you like it or not?" she says, sitting down on the swing next to him.  "Sunset and I want to go to Manehattan with you.  I'll get Sonata and Aria to come along, we'll make it a road trip.  Besides, neither of us have been and it'll be interesting."

Gem smiles a little at that, her recent melancholy breaking at the sight of Adagio. She really was rather beautiful, now that she thought about it, and wasn't being hypnotized. Then she actually focuses on her words and smiles more, "You mean it? You'd do all that just for me?"

"For everything you've done for us after ... well, after all that, you still took us in, called us friends, helped us get acclimated to life here ... of course we would!"  Adagio gives Gem a hug.  "I don't like seeing my friends hurting either."

Gem returns the hug, "You're a wonderful friend, Adagio Dazzle. I'm glad you three are settling in properly!"

"We're doing the best we can.  Aria's still not taking it well, so be careful around her for a little while, I'm sure she'll come around."  She grins.  "And as for Sonata, give her a taco and she'll follow you anywhere."

Gem laughs, "Well, we should make several stops at various taco places to keep her occupied then!" She nods happily. "How about you? Is there anything you'd like to see while there?"

"I'd like to see some of the entertainment venues while we're there, maybe the Manehattan Library if there's time.  Since singing is out of the question, I'd like to see about writing music."

Gem takes out her phone and starts making a list, "Entertainment venue, Manehattan Public Library... taco places... okay! We have the beginnings of a list. I'll text Sunset and Raven later, and..." She stops in mid-sentence, her happy mood evaporating.

"C'mon, Gem, don't dwell on it.  Remember, we'll be here for you, no matter what happens, okay?" Adagio places her hand over Gem's and squeezes.  "I'm not gonna let you obsess over this.  I'll do whatever it takes to keep your spirits up.  That's a promise."

Gem smiles and, without thinking, places a kiss on Adagio's cheek. "What would I do without you?"

Adagio blushes and smiles at Gem.  "I don't know ... but uh, truth be told, I probably should tell you something ... I, um ... I seem to have developed a little bit of a crush on you, dear girl.  I know, nothing can ever come of it, but ... just wanted to let you know that you have more value than you think to at least one other person."

Gem is surprised by that, especially at the words dear girl. "I'm starting to like you too... really like you. And I don't know why, exactly... but thank you, I'm glad to hear it."

Adagio is grinning like mad now, but clears her throat.  "Okay, back to business ... we have a trip to plan. We just need to get Sunset a text with the date and she'll be willing to drive us there."

Gem tells her the date, and Adagio quickly types the info into her phone and presses Send.  She sits back and looks up at the night sky.

Gem looks up beside her, thoughtful. "Have you ever thought what it's like, to be wanderers in the fourth dimension? Seeing other times? To step upon the alien sand and hear the cries of strange birds, watch them wheel in another sky?"

"There are times I wish I could be a million miles away from here, to just start over," Adagio said.  "Just pick a place and make a life for myself.  I've wondered what life would be like on other worlds, sure."

"I've always wanted to travel in time... see for myself what life was like twenty, thirty, even forty years ago. You have the benefit of having been there yourself, but I? All I have are books." She stares idly at her hands for no real reason. "If I could build a time machine... how would I do it?"

 "If it were that easy to build one, think of how radically different the present would be.  So many people going back in time to fix a mistake or two, or what they thought was a mistake, which turned out to be pretty important to their here and now."  She pats Gem's hand.  "You're better off not knowing, even if I had the answer, which I don't.  It's best not to dwell in the past sometimes.  You know, the 'good old days' weren't always good ... and tomorrow isn't as bad as it seems."

"Very true Adagio, very true indeed!" Gem smiles at her touch, giving her one last hug. "Want to come in? I can get us drinks."

"Sounds lovely," Adagio said, returning the hug.  She followed Gem into the house.

* * *

Meanwhile at Longhaul's house, Aria Blaze sat on her bed, playing a game on her phone. Her fingers flew as she tapped and moved gems around, brow furrowed in concentration. Suddenly though, the game was interrupted as someone tried to call her.

Aria stared at the picture and the name: “Doctor Mysterio.” Sighing, she tapped the green answer button and put the phone to her ear. “What?” she asked harshly. “Do you have anything new to report?”

“I do,” purred the voice at the other end of the line, “Miss Raven has agreed to officially split up with our mutual nuisance.”

Aria smirked. Ever since her powers had been robbed, it was very rare things went her way, especially now that Adagio and Sonata were going soft, hanging out with these humans as if they were ones themselves. Aria knew better, however. She wasn’t human, she was an ex-goddess of song, and she would have her powers back no matter what. “Excellent,” she said at last. “Keep tabs on them. And keep hypnotizing Raven, we can’t let her out of our grasp.”

“Your wish is my command, m’lady,” Mysterio replied. “I’ll let you know.” He hung up, and Aria returned to her game, satisfied. This world and Equestria would become hers, and hers alone. Once she had what she needed, she would retake her real form and crush Mysterio, Raven, Gem, and her fellow ex-sirens under her hoof like the worthless lifeforms they were.

"Out of whose grasp?" Adagio said as she peeked around the corner. "Aria, what's been going on with you lately?  You've been acting weirder than normal.  Even Sonata is concerned, and that's highly unusual behavior for her, being concerned about anything that isn't wrapped in a  crunchy tortilla shell."

"-I'm- the one acting weird?!' Aria says indignantly. "Excuse me? You're the one hanging out with Gem and her friends all the time, like some stupid human or whatever. When are you going to finally understand that we're -not- like them? That we will -never- be like them? Come on Adagio, we used to be near deities! We can't just turn our backs on that like it never happened!"

"You're right, we can't do that," Adagio sighed.  "What we can do is leave the past behind us and make a new future.  In case you hadn't noticed, now that our gemstones are gone, so is our immortality.  I, for one, am not going to just sit around and watch myself grow old, and pine for days long past."  Before leaving Aria to ponder her words, she said quickly, "Oh, by the way, we're going to Manehattan this coming weekend.  Better pack a change of clothes."  She turned and continued on her way.

Aria sighs and closes the door, taking out the shards of the gem she kept in her pocket, and rubbing her thumb over them. "Soon..." she mutters, before going to grab a suitcase and pack.

* * *

Elsewhere, Doctor Mysterio shut his own phone and returned to his desk, lying his black booted feet on the top. His office occupied most of the twelfth floor of the tallest building on the Manehattan Institute of Thaumaturgy's main campus. The other half was his private dormitory. 

He reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a silver key, which he used to unlock one of his desk drawers. Inside was an ancient book, covered in dust and bearing the cutie mark of the Equestrian Mage Starswirl the Bearded. Mysterio had one book, and soon he would have the other. All it would take would be the continued manipulation of Raven from simpering girlfriend to a cruel, ambitious young woman, at least until he destroyed her and Gem both with the powers he would "inherit" from the Dazzlings.

Smiling darkly to himself, he closes the drawer and leaves his office, heading toward the dormitory on the other side.

* * *

Thanks to a "staff development day," Friday found Sunset parked at Gem's house, helping her load a suitcase into the trunk of her car.  The Dazzlings were already seated in the back -- Adagio looking excited, Sonata looking normal, and Aria looking impatient.  "Okay, is that all you're taking, Gem?" Sunset asked, closing the trunk.

Gem nods, "We'll only be in town a few days, I won't need much!" She walks to the passenger seat, sitting beside Sunset. "Just so we're clear! Everyone's been to the bathroom, collected various electronic devices, and are generally ready to go?"

"Yes, Mom," Adagio said teasingly.  Aria just rolled her eyes and Sonata looked around eagerly.  "C'mon, let's get this trip started!"

Gem laughs and buckles up, "Engage, Captain Shimmer!" She salutes.

Starting the car, Sunset nodded and pulled away form the house, taking a short hop over to the freeway.  "This is kinda cool, I've never really taken a road trip like this," Sunset said.  "This'll be my first time in Manehattan, too.  I can't wait to do some sightseeing!"

"We'll have plenty of time for that," Gem says happily, leaning back in her seat. "I'm glad we're all making it a group trip... going alone wouldn't be fun at all." She smiles at everyone in the car, "Thank you."

General noises of assent came from everyone but Aria, who stared out the window as  the car made its way to the big city.  Slipping her cell phone out of her pocket, she quickly tapped out a message and pressed 'Send.'  Putting her phone back in her pocket, she allowed herself a sly smile.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mysterio was in his office, looking over the spellbook, when suddenly his phone buzzes. Snapping back to earth, he takes it out of his pocket and reads Aria's text: "On our way, be ready."

A knock came on Mysterio's door.  "Mysterio?  Do you have a moment?" Raven's voice said through the door.  "I can really use your help right now."

"Just a moment," Mysterio says, putting the book away quickly. He then gets up and opens the door, looking very unamused. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mysterio, but I'm nervous about my meeting with Gem tomorrow.  Everything in my gut says this is a stupid decision, but then I think about what you said and it seems right again.  It's affecting my concentration."  She looked at Mysterio with sad eyes.  "I don't know what to do anymore."

Mysterio sighs. "Come in here... I'll see what I can do." He moves aside and sits back in his arm chair, taking out his watch in the meantime. "When you're ready, look into my eyes."

Raven sits in a chair at Mysterio's desk, facing him.  She looks to the floor, taking a deep breath, before raising her eyes to meet his.  "Okay, I'm ready."

Mysterio stares deeply into Raven's eyes, speaking in a slow, calm tone. "You have no love in your heart for her, anymore. You've realized she is constricting you, stopping you from achieving your true purpose in life, that of a performer. Without her, you will be free to hone your craft and become a fine magician, but only when you have rejected her and hardened your heart toward love will you find peace. She will try to win you back, but you -must- resist. It is crucial you disregard her advances, and treat her like the cowardly, fool-hearted scum she is. Is that understood?"

"I understand.  Gem is not good for me.  I do not love her anymore," Raven said in a monotone, her eyes glassy and staring straight ahead.  "I will devote myself to my craft above all else. I want to be the best."

"Very good." He snaps his fingers. "Now, do you feel any better?"

"A -- a little," Raven says, blinking her eyes.  "Yes, I think I'll be okay now.  I'm sorry to have interrupted you."

"Good... now away with you, I have very important business to attend to. Come and find me when she has left." He waves her off with a hand.

"Yes, sir."  Raven rises and leaves the office, closing the door behind her.  Taking a deep breath, fighting back what her heart was telling her, she made her way back to her studies with a determined look upon her face.

* * *

The sun has long since given way to the moon by the time Sunset's car pulls up in front of their hotel in Midtown Manehattan. Gem climbs out of the car and stretches her arms, yawning. "Good gracious... I haven't been on two feet since that petrol station outside of Canterlot!" she comments idly.

"Thank the school bus driver for that one," Sunset said, stretching.  "Ever since I took the car to that mechanic friend of his, it's been running better and getting better mileage."

"Wha---oh, we're here already?  Wait, what time is it?" Adagio said groggily, looking around in the night.  "Hey, wasn't there a sun shining when we started?  Oh well.  Come on, girls," she said, nudging Sonata and Aria.  "Let's get our rooms and see about dinner. And before you ask, Sonata, yes we can have tacos if you want."

Sonata cheers, "Sweet! And it's not even Tuesday!" Then she and the other two Dazzlings walk with Gem and Sunset into the hotel, talking among themselves. 

"Mechanic friend?" Gem echoes, tilting her head curiously. "I have a cousin who works as one... she lives up in Trottingham with her own business."

"You have a mechanic for a cousin?  Nice. What's her name, and does she ever come down this way?  I'd like to meet her," Sunset said.

"Her name is Carrie," Gem says with a smile. "She comes down here every few months to visit me. In fact, she should be flying in sometime this week. I told her we'd be here."

"Oh, cool.  Let me know if we need to get her from the airport."  Sunset finished hoisting everyone's luggage out of the trunk and piling them on a cart.  "Well, let's get settled in and see what the rest of our night will hold."

"Quite so!" Gem goes up to the desk and takes care of their rooms, handing out a pair of card keys. "I've got us two rooms, 337 and 338. Who wants which?"

Adagio selects the room key for 337.  "This one will do.  We're gonna get settled in and see you in a little while."  The Dazzlings collect their suitcases and head for the elevator.

"Looks like we've got 338," Sunset remarked.

 "Indeed," Gem agrees, following after. "Luckily, there's two beds. And I don't snore."

"That's good to know, because I do," Sunset said with a giggle.  "What would you like to do after we ditch our luggage?"

Gem looks thoughtful, "Get dinner somewhere, I should think. I'm starving! How about you?"

"Sounds like a plan.  We'll have to find out what's good to eat around here.  Should we invite the trio along, or just keep it between us?"

"Just the two of us, at least for tonight. Tomorrow we can all go out for something." She opens the door of their room for her.

“Why, thank you, ma'am," Sunset says as she half-curtseys, and walks into the room.

The room was comfortable if understated in design. There were two beds, a nightstand and lamp, a desk with a chair, an armchair, and a widescreen TV. Gem flops on the bed, "Comfy!"

Sunset sits on the other bed, and bounces.  "Ooh, springy!" she says, springs creaking slightly as she bounces.

"Look, if you two are gonna do that, could you at least get a different room?" a muffled Adagio voice said through the wall.

Sunset blushes and stops bouncing.  "Walls are a bit thin, it seems."

"Sorry Adagio," Gem calls through the wall, chuckling at Sunset's bouncing, "That was cute!"

Sunset blushes some more.  "Sorry, it's just kinda neat, being here in Manehattan.  Guess I got a bit carried away."

Gem chuckles, "I should take you to Trottingham sometime... you'd love it there." Unpacking the last of her things, she smiles. "Shall we go dine? I think I saw a sign about a restaurant downstairs."

"Sure," she said, fixing her hair in the mirror.  "That convenience store food seems to have worn off."  She goes to the door. Gem makes sure she has her wallet and card key, then follows.

* * *

Come the next day, Gem's mood was decidedly less cheerful. She drove toward the Manehattan Institute of Thaumaturgy in silence, bracing herself for what she would find. If Raven's last voicemail message was any indication, it was clear she didn't want her anymore. She remembered the pep talk at the hotel, when Sunset and Adagio tried to calm her down.  "Okay, you know what you want to say.  Go in, and say it.  I know she'll listen to reason, she's done so before.  And remember, no matter what happens,  I'm here for you," Sunset had said.

"I'm here too, Gem," Adagio added, giving Gem a quick hug.  "You can do this.  We'll be waiting for you."

Remembering their words, Gem parked the car in one of the visitor's spaces and strolled up toward a picnic table, where they were to meet.

Raven sat nervously at the picnic table in the common area. She saw Gem approach and dropped her head, taking a quivering breath, before raising it again to watch her approach.  "Hello, Gem," she said almost mechanically as she drew near.  "I hope you've been well."

"I've been okay," Gem concedes, sitting down across from Raven. "It's been rough though, not seeing you in the halls... or on social media... or texting you." She sighs heavily, "I miss you, Raven. I can't just be with anyone else, because they aren't you. Remember all the good times we shared? The songs we sang? That time we went hang-gliding, or when we went to the water park? Or all those nights of dinners and movies, where I'd curl up in your arms if it was a horror film, or we'd spend all night quoting back our favorite lines from a comedy? What about those nights we spent in bookstores? And of course, the innumerable times we hugged, kissed, and said I love you. I still love you Raven, and I will until the day I die." She looks away, "Even if it's unrequited."

"Gem," Raven said, as if reciting a well-rehearsed speech, "the time we shared together was good.  We had our good times and bad times, and I think we've both grown during that period.  I came here because it offered me a chance at my dream to be a world-famous magician, and I'm working hard to that end.  The more I work, and the more I have to learn, the more I realize that you are my biggest distraction, keeping me from being the truly great magician I know I can be.  You are constricting me, keeping from achieving my goals, and for that reason I must let you go."  Her eyes glistened, but her voice remained impassive, cold.  "I apologize for you wasting a trip here when I thought I made my intentions clear on the telephone."

"Raven, I... I... I..." For once, the girl who faced down a she-demon and a group of musical monsters with only her keyboard, a mic, overconfidence, and her best friends had nothing to say. She was, at first, shocked by her words, and heartbroken. Then she blinks. Something was wrong. It wasn't the words she said, but the way she said them. Clipped, cold, mechanical. Robotic, in fact. She grabs Raven's hand in her own, staring into her eyes. "Tell me... tell me how you really feel, Raven."

Raven slowly pulled her hand away.  She looked straight into Gem's eyes, never blinking despite the collecting moisture.  "I don't love you any more, Gem.  You are a hindrance to everything I hope to accomplish and I wish no further contact from you."  Her voice remained expressionless, speaking almost by rote.

"Okay," is all she says, getting to her feet, and not daring to look at Raven's face. "Goodbye, Raven Sable. Good luck." She walks away, gets into the car, and drives off, never looking back.

* * *

Raven gets up, and after wiping at her eyes, walks back to the main building,  She had an appointment to keep with Mysterio and she did not want to be late.

From her vantage point, unobserved by both Gem and Raven, Aria rises and follows Raven into the complex.  She, too had business with Mysterio.  Now that she had seen her plan come to fruition, it was time to raise the stakes.

Mysterio is waiting, perhaps for both of them, in his office. He stands behind his desk, book in hand, but hidden. He looks tall and austere, wrapped in that dark blue coat with red lining.

Raven enters the office alone, and closes the door.  Aria presses an ear to the door to listen.

"I have done as you have commanded.  My relationship with Gem is no more.  I am now free to continue my education."  She notices the book in Mysterio's hands.  "Is that my new text, Master?" she asks.  Her voice remains flat and expressionless.

Mysterio shakes his head, "Far from it, Raven Sable... what you see here is the blueprint of my empire. And you, my student, are a pawn in that." He tips her head up with his finger to face him. "I need only one more piece of the puzzle... you are to find a girl named Aria Blaze, she has the book I will need to bring my plan to fruition. Ensure that it is within her grasp, and bring her to me."

"Yes.  I know Aria Blaze.  I shall do as you command, Master.  I will not fail you."  She turns and goes to leave the office.

Aria, having heard Mysterio's command, muttered a curse in an ancient language only two others knew.  She heard Raven approach and ducked out of sight.  Confronting Mysterio now would be disastrous, the gemstones not being restored.  She needed to step up things and instead hatched another plan.  She made her way, unseen by Raven or Mysterio, back to the main lobby of the campus and left a note for Raven to meet her at the Manehattan Public Library the next morning.  Meanwhile, she had work of her own to do before that time, and headed back to the hotel.

The next morning dawned cold and wet. Raven hopped off the city bus and strode into Manehattan Public Library, toward the upper floors, where she had been told to meet Aria Blaze.

Aria was in the library, seated at one of the long study tables, a pile of gemstone shards on a cloth in front of her.  Next to her was a book, written in a strange language.  Aria glanced up to see Raven approaching, and waved her over.  "Thank you for coming, I was afraid you weren't going to show up," Aria said.  "It would have been tragic for both of us had you decided not to come today."

"Of course I came," Raven said, semi-robotically. She sits down and stares across the table at Aria, not bothering with pretense. She reaches for the book. "You have what my master wants, and you will give it to me."

"Uhp uhp uhp, let's not get grabby now," Aria said, pulling the book away and setting it next to her.  "And I sincerely regret to tell you this, but your 'master' is but a charlatan.  He's using you, Raven, and once he gets what he wants from you, he'll cast you aside like a used tissue."  She glanced down at the book, and smiled.  Lowering her voice and speaking in a monotone, she said, "You are better than Mysterio.  You can be the greatest magician in the world, and  I will help you.  You must help me first." She placed the pile of gemstone shards in the center of the table and covered them with another cloth.   "Place your hands on the table, palms facing up," Aria commanded.

"I obey," Raven replies, placing her hands on the table just so.

Aria placed her hands on top of Raven's and gripped them snugly.  She stared directly into Raven's eyes.  "Sing with me, Raven."  Aria sang out a single note, holding it as she stared at Raven.

Raven nods and begins to sing, as clearly and beautifully as she had so many months before at the Battle.

The two voices harmonized, Aria singing the scale as directed in the book, with Raven following Aria's lead.  The pile of shards began to glow, brighter and brighter until they finally flashed in a brilliant white light. Aria's eyes never left Raven's.  Letting her singing taper down to nothing, Aria removed the cloth and revealed two intact gemstones.  She placed one on her necklace and shivered as the faint pulse of energy once again flowed through her.  She smiled.  "It worked, Raven.  You are now free of Mysterio's grasp, as long as you possess that crystal.  Carry it with you always."

"It's beautiful!" Raven smiles and runs a finger along the surface of the gemstone, feeling its power radiating from it. She places it around her neck. "How powerful could I become with this, Aria?"

"We could rule the world with these, Raven," Aria replied, "but there's one more piece of the puzzle before all is complete."  She holds up the book, showing the cover.  "Mysterio has a book similar to this in his office, yes?" she asked.

Raven nods, "That's right! I still can't read the title. It doesn't appear to be in any language known to man!"

"You don't need to worry about the title, Raven, I can read this just fine," Aria purred.  "But, I do need that book, and I need you to get it.  Can you do that for me?"

"You bet!" She nods some, "Where should we meet up afterward?"

"There's a coffeehouse not far from the school.  We will meet there tomorrow, at this same time. I'm counting on you, Raven.  Do this, and unlimited power will be yours."  Aria plastered on what she hoped was a friendly, sincere smile.  "Until then, my friend."

Raven waves, "Bye Aria!" Then she makes her way out, back toward her car.

Aria tossed her head back after Raven left, and laughed.  This was going all too well.

* * *

Across town, Gem stared gloomily out the window of her hotel room, a cold cup of earl grey in her hands. She had been quiet and despondent all night, looking for all the world like her heart had just been torn out and stomped on. So focused was she on her inner torment that she had forgotten Carrie would be flying in today.

“She's been moping around like this ever since she came back from that school," Sunset said to Adagio.  "I don't know what Raven said to her, but whatever it was, it devastated her.  Look," she said, pointing to the discarded bowtie laying on the hotel room floor.  “She's never without that thing.  I'm hoping her cousin can talk some sense into her."

"Me too," Adagio agrees, finishing her breakfast and grabbing her umbrella from the closet. "Last I saw her, she was dressing up in some sort of Victorian getup." She checks her phone, "We'd better get going, Carrie's plane will be landing soon... keep an eye out on Aria for me, okay? I haven't seen her all morning and she won't answer her phone."

Sunset sighs. ”Oh, I hope she's not going steampunk on us.  Next thing you know, she'll be trying to build a steam-powered giraffe or a clockwork squirrel or something.  Come on, let's go get her."  

Adagio and Sunset walk into the room where Gem sits moping.  "Gem?  It's time to get your cousin from the airport," Sunset says softly.

Gem jerks from whatever reverie she'd been in, "What? Oh, yes, I suppose... I'm coming." She gathers her keys and walks toward the door, umbrella in hand.

Adagio studies Gem's getup closely.  Walking over to her, she leans in and whispers, "That fashion will never return to style, dear girl."  She kisses Gem’s cheek, then turns her head and calls out to another room, "Sonata?  If you see Aria, would you have her call me, please?"

"Okey dokey!" Sonata replies.  A few minutes later, there's an aggravated groan.  "Oh, why won't any of these taco shops deliver?"

Adagio and Sunset share a look, then grin as they herd Gem out the door.  "Okay, let's get moving, her flight will be landing soon."

"Yes yes, I know, I studied the timetables," Gem grouses, opening her umbrella and walking out across the parking lot to Sunset's car, then climbing into the passenger seat.

“And the best part is, you get to be chauffeured around town by two lovely women," Sunset said, starting her car.  Soon, the three were on their way to the airport.

Waiting at the arrival area near the baggage carousels, Adagio alternated between checking the arrival board and her phone. Sunset stood with Gem, attempting to cheer her up, or at least bring her out of her funk a little bit.  "Okay, so she said some very mean things.  Perhaps she's just stressed out from classes.  We can try again in a day or two," Sunset said.

"And then what, Sunset?" Gem snips. "She talked like a robot! There is no trying again! She told me she never wanted to see me again, and I'm following through."

"Then that proves that there's something else going on.  I've been with you and Raven ever since ... well, ever since the Fall Formal, and Raven just isn't the cold, mechanical type, especially with you!  Come on, Gem," Sunset pleaded, "don't let it end here.  She's worth the fight to get her back."

"She -doesn't- want me back, Sunset!" Gem shouts, causing several people to look in their direction, "I need to accept that and... and move on with my life. Find someone else."

Sunset's reply was interrupted by a blur that tackled Gem, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Cousin!  Oh, you have no idea how much I've missed you!" said the stranger with a distinct Trottingham accent.  "It's been so long, let me take a look at you -- oh dear, someone broke your heart again, didn't they?  Nice look, though ... although I really don't like the colour."

The stranger adjusts her glasses and looks up to Sunset and Adagio.  The resemblance is uncanny.  "Oh, hello.  I'm Carrie, Gem's cousin.  You must be Sunset Shimmer and Adagio Dazzle.  Pleasure to meet you," she says, extending a hand.

Gem oofs and falls to the floor, hugging her cousin back, and smiling a little. "It's good to see you again, Carrie. It's been such a long time!" She gets up and dusts herself off, standing beside her. They could practically be siblings!

"I'm Sunset," Sunset said, shaking Carrie's hand, "and this is Adagio."  Sunset looked between the two, and shook her head.  "It's very nice to meet you ... and, how did you know Gem was having romance troubles? Did she call you or something?"

"Oh, no," Carrie said with a giggle. "Whenever Gem has girl trouble, she dresses up in a period costume to try to 'escape the cold, harsh reality that encompasses my soul,' as she put it one time.  At least she's coming forward in years.  Last time, when Becky Hornswaggler wouldn't go with her to the spring dance, she dressed as an 18th-century French noblewoman.  That's how we learned she was allergic to wig powder."

"I sneeze and break out in hives," Gem explains, "And besides, the wig powder was your idea!"

“Well, the least you could have done was be historically accurate," Carrie explained.  "I mean really, a French dandy with hair like yours?"

Gem rolled her eyes. “Shut up.”

Adagio and Sunset looked at each other, stunned.  "So ... what would it take to snap her out of it?" Adagio asked.

"Well, that depends on how hard she fell for the girl in question," Carrie answered.  "It took him her three months to get over her crush on Cynthia Wibblewobble,  during which time she spent dressed as a Chinese monk from about the Ming Dynasty era, I believe."

"Well, we danced together... a lot. And I was thinking about asking her to marry me after graduation, but now..." Gem sighs.

"So, how long has she been like this?" Carrie asked.

"Since yesterday," Adagio replied.  "She apparently said some nasty thing to her, but we're not convinced it was entirely her doing."

Carrie thinks for a moment.  "Well, first things first.  Let's grab my luggage and we can talk on the way back to the hotel."  She looks at Gem's outfit once again.  "Y'know, I have some spare cogs we can hot-glue to that hat of yours.  Maybe make you a pet if you really get lonely.  You like giraffes?"

Sunset and Adagio shared a low groan.  "This could be a long weekend," Sunset whispered as Adagio nodded her agreement.

“No, but I do like squirrels," Gem says as they walk to the car. "I'll certainly think about it." She smiles a little more, "So, what have you been up to lately, cousin of mine? Terrify any civilians with rampaging robots lately?"

Carrie huffs.  "It was only one robot, and you know it was only because the laser wasn't calibrated just so.  How was I to know it was going to declare City Hall a hostile target?  Besides, dear cousin of mine, it still doesn't top your seventh-grade science fair project."  She grinned as she looked at Adagio and Sunset.  "They're still finding traces of it in the gymnasium.  That foam got everywhere."

"That's because -you- overloaded the mixture!" Gem says, poking her. "We're lucky it didn't go off in the car!" She sits beside Carrie in the back seat this time.

"It would have been easier to clean up if you hadn't dumped a whole test tube of ultra-hardener into the mix!  I told you -- don't touch the blue tube.  Sure enough, when I turn back around, the whole blue tube is gone.  Poor Eddie Fitzminster didn't make it out before the stuff hardened.  Turned that triple-expansion foam into granite.  Took them five days to chisel him out.  Didn't really hurt him, but the first thing he did was make a beeline for the bathroom."

"After glaring at me so hard he could've killed me where I stood," Gem reminds. "And speaking of science disasters, may I remind you of fifth grade and the potato battery incident?"

"You act like that was the first time I inadvertently gave vegetables sentience," Carrie sniffed.  "But right before they became self-aware, the power output was phenomenal, you must admit."

Adagio nudged Sunset.  "Very long weekend."

"Yes it was, but you can't deny..." The two of them continue bickering in this way at least until one of the other two girls try, without success, to shut them up.

* * *

Raven felt a touch of trepidation as she approached Mysterio's office.  Aria's words had struck a chord, and now that she was free of his thrall, she realized that all along she really hadn't gained anything that would make her the world-famous magician she knew she could be.  She felt a twinge as she thought about Gem, a passing thought from her mind, almost a dream.  She shrugged it off and continued on her way.

She had a new goal in mind now.  Aria had promised her unlimited power, and she was determined not to let her new friend down.  She also knew she would not be able to remain at the school once she completed her task, as Mysterio would know right away who had taken his most prized possession.

Affecting her best blank stare, she knocked on the office door before pushing it open.  "Master, I have completed my studies for the day," she said in a flat tone.  The office was empty.  Making her way to Mysterio's desk, she opened the drawer where she remembered seeing the book being placed.  Grabbing the book, she quickly stuffed it into her bookbag and prepared to exit the office.

Suddenly a pair of hands place themselves on Raven's shoulders, spinning her around roughly. Mysterio had slipped in, silent as the grave, while Raven's back was turned. His face was contorted with fury, "Unhand that book, wench! How -dare- you steal from me!"

"It's no worse than you trying to take my free will from me!  Now, let go!!"  She swung her heavy boot upward, meeting his crotch with a sickening crunch.  She ran from the office as Mysterio collapsed in pain, running as fast as she could from the building and into the streets of Manehattan.

Panting and out of breath, Raven reached the floor she had last met Aria on, the stolen book clutched in her hands. She placed it on the table and slid it over to the other girl, trying to catch her breath. "He... caught up with me... tried to stop... we have to take care of him..." she gasps, wiping the sweat from her brow.

Aria smiled, running her hand over the cover of the book.  A small chuckle escaped from her lips.  "Oh, we'll take care of him, and other things as well," she said, as she flipped the pages of the book, stopping briefly to read.  "Here, take my hands," she said, placing her hands palms-up on the table.  As Raven did so, Aria began to sing once again -- a single note, perfect in pitch.  She was soon joined by Raven, singing in harmony, her voice higher than Aria's.  The gemstones they wore began to glow.  A green mist flowed throughout the coffeehouse, where groups of patrons were huddled around a television set, watching a highly-contested sporting event.  The negative energy flowed into the gemstones, making them glow even brighter.  "It's not Equestrian magic, but it'll do just as well now," Aria said.  "Come, let's give Mysterio his reward."

Raven nodded, already feeling more powerful than she ever had before. "Do you have a car? I think I left mine behind near his office."

"We'll catch a cab.  Let's hurry, while we're at our strongest."  Aria leads Raven out of the coffeehouse and into the streets.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adagio, Sunset, Gem, and Carrie were back at the hotel.  Gem had sunk into her depression over Raven once again, and was gazing morosely out of the hotel window in the direction of the school.  Sunset, Adagio, and Carrie looked at each other, nodded, and immediately surrounded Gem.  

Carrie spun Gem to face her.  "Okay Mopeypants, enough's enough. You've clearly got it bad for this girl, so let's go fight for her."

“But Carrie, what if Mysterio has her under his thrall still? She won't take me back no matter what we do!" Gem protests, throwing her arms up into the air. "It'll be fruitless! Pointless! For naught! A fool's errand!"

Carrie keels down next to Gem and stares into her eyes.  "Do you remember what we used to talk about, when we were kids? About the Earth revolving? It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it."  Carrie takes Gem's hands.  "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour. And the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour and I can feel it.You and Raven are falling through space, together. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world and if either of you let go..." Carrie drops Gem's hands.  "That's what's going to happen if you give up now.  Go to her.  We're with you in this, we'll back you up, but for goodness sake, don't just let her go!"

Gem smiles for the first time in ages, then takes off the black dress she had been wearing, and swaps it with her favorite blue one. "Geronimo." Then she runs off toward the door and down the hall, snatching Sunset's car keys as she goes.

Carrie, Sunset, and Adagio all look at each other and smile.  Dawning realization hits all of them at once, and they run out of the hotel after her.

* * *

Mysterio is angrily pacing around on the stage of the school's auditorium when the four arrive.  Mysterio's eyes narrow as he spots Gem charging toward him.  "You. As if I didn't have enough going on right now."

Gem stops abruptly, her boots squeaking slightly on the floor. She gapes at Mysterio in surprise, sizing him up. "If I was evil and a boy, I’d probably look like you. The resemblance is astonishing! For a moment I thought I was seeing double! Also, nice look! Loving the whole dark magician thing. Mind you, grey hair? Good grief. You’re old enough to be Raven’s grandfather!”

Mysterio scoffed. "Oh, you're on shaky ground. If you had any more tawdry quirks you could open up a Tawdry Quirk Shop. The cockamamie hair, the clothes designed by a first-year fashion student. I’m surprised you even managed to attract a woman, much less a fine specimen like Raven.  Gee, why not wear a fez and complete the dorky ensemble just to ram home what an intergalactic wag you are?” he said mockingly.  "And just what are you even doing here?"

"Stopping you," Gem says coldly, cheerful demeanor slipping away like a mask. She pokes Mysterio's chest with a finger. "You took the one I love and turned her against me, molded her into your puppet. I don't know what you want or why you did it, and I don't care. What I want is for you to run away. I want people to call you Doctor Run Away. I want children laughing outside your door, because they've found the house of Doctor Run Away. And, when people come to you, and ask if trying to get to me through the people I love is in any way a good idea, I want you to tell them your name!" She whips out her magic screwdriver. "Start the clock! You've got minutes!"

Mysterio laughs, softly, as he makes her way back to the magicians' table.  Picking up a wand, facing away from Gem, he begins to speak.  "Imagine you were dying. Imagine you were afraid and a long way from home in terrible pain. Just when you thought it couldn't get worse, you looked up and saw the face of the Devil himself."  

Turning to face Gem, Mysterio's appearance had changed, his eyes red and glowing, features exaggerated in grotesque fashion.  He aims the glowing wand at Gem. "Goodbye, peasant."  A bolt of energy erupts from the wand, heading straight for Gem.

"No!" Gem yells, pushing the button on the screwdriver. It glows a bright green and makes a loud buzzing sound as a matching sphere of light appears around her, shielding her from Mysterio's attack. "Girls, get that wand and break it! I'll hold him off!"

Snarling, Mysterio hurls bolts of energy around the room in an attempt to fend off the challenge from Gem and the girls.  The bolts bounce off Gem's shield, smashing into various props scattered around the cavernous expanse of the stage.

Unseen to the combatants, a green mist flows freely across the floor, tracking toward two glowing red gemstones, the wearers standing in the doorway watching.  "This is better than I had hoped," Aria whispered to Raven.  "We'll snap him like a twig.  Be patient and let his energy run out first."

Mysterio's energy bolts grew weaker with each volley until he collapsed, exhausted.   Carrie and Sunset grabbed his arms while Adagio grabbed the magic wand and brought it to Gem.

Gem takes the wand and walks over to Mysterio's tired body, standing over him. "Time's up," she says, bending the wand between her fingertips and snapping it in half.

"Indeed it is."  Raven slowly approached, the gemstone around her neck growing brighter than ever.  "Thank you all for softening him up for me, but this one's mine."  Carrie and Adagio drop Mysterio in shock, and move closer to Gem.

"You thought you were going to use me in your little scheme, didn't you?  Well, thanks to my new friend here," she says, indicating Aria, "I'm going to put you in your proper place."  Music starts to play as a strange transformation occurs.  Both Raven and Aria's eyes begin to glow bright red, pony ears and gossamer bat-like wings erupting from their backs.  Raven sings her heart out, releasing all of the frustrations and pains she suffered at the hands of this beastly man.  As her lyrics reach a crescendo, dragon-like specters appear above Raven and Aria, and as Raven sings her final main verse, a beam of energy strikes Mysterio, vaporising him where he stood.  

The two re-energized sirens gazed out at the rest, daring them to make a move to stop them.

Gem stares, transfixed and horrorstruck, at the sight of her beloved transformed into... well, a siren. She reaches out, moving to touch Raven's hand with her own. "...How? Why? When?" she asks her softly.

Adagio quickly lowers Gem's hand.  "Careful, Gem ... something's going on here, and I'm not sure what, but it can't be any good."  Adagio walks over to Aria.  "Care to explain this?" she asks, a slight edge in her voice.

Aria smiles, showing fangs. "The gems have been repaired sister, and Raven is my newest recruit. We don't need you and Sonata anymore, or your friends!" She spits the word contemptuously. "Why pretend we're all the same, when some of us shine brighter, hm?" She tilts Adagio's head up to face her. "You are nothing. You will watch as Raven and I take our places as rulers of this puny little world, and then you will be disposed of." She looks to Raven, “Sing! Let us be restored!” And so she begins to sing, specifically those same hypnotic ahhs that had been used before.

"Block your ears!" Adagio calls out.  Sunset, Gem, and Carrie comply, blocking the hypnotic melody from the two sirens.  Leaning in close to Gem, she says in a loud enough voice, "We have to destroy those gems again! It's the only way to release Raven!"  Adagio finds some cotton balls and quickly stuffs them in her ears, offering the remainder to the others.  "It won't hold long, but it will work for now," Adagio said loudly.

Aria and Raven continued their attack, oblivious to what was being discussed, their voices uniting in harmony.

Gem shoves the cotton balls into her ears and grabs her screwdriver again, scanning for the right frequency. "Come on, come on... Aha!" She smiles and brandishes it toward the two sirens, causing a magical explosion. Pieces of gemstone fly through the air, and a bright light washes over the stage area. The shock wave knocks everyone to the ground.  Adagio is the first to recover, getting up and gathering up the fragments.  One gem had split in half, the large piece laying next to Raven, the remainder flung far and wide.

Carrie sits up and shakes her head.  "As Imperial Consul I am putting Sunset in charge. Sunset, stay alive until I get back. And don't let anyone blow up this planet."  She collapses again.

Raven shakes her head, still laying on the stage floor.  "Ugh ... what hit me?"

"Raven!" Gem runs over and gathers her up in her arms, holding her close, "Oh thank goodness, you're okay... different, but okay." She kisses her lightly on the cheek. "I missed you so much..."

Raven shakily raises her head to get a better look at Gem, then wraps her in a tight hug, smothering her with kisses.  "Gem ... I am so sorry.  For everything.  I didn't mean to say those things, I couldn't stop myself."  She starts to weep softly in Gem's embrace.

Gem keeps holding onto her, running her fingers through her hair and between those cute little pony ears of hers. "Whatever hold he had on you is gone now... as is he." She kisses Raven's nose, "And I promise you, nothing will ever tear us apart again. I love you Raven Sable, and I always will."

"I love you, Gem," Raven says, snuggling in close.

Adagio goes over to Aria after assisting Sunset and Carrie, who are ooh-ing and aah-ing at Gem and Raven.  "Sister, are you okay?" she asks.

Aria looks up, tears in her eyes, and embraces Adagio with all she's worth. "Our powers... I couldn't stand to be without them... I thought I could gain them back..." she sobs, speaking in the language she and Adagio had both used when they arrived in this world.

Adagio nods, and continues in the same language.  "I know.  Adjusting to mortal life isn't easy, and I had the same cravings for our powers that you had.  But I realized that all of the power in the world is worthless without friends to share our days.  Sister, I forgive you for your actions.  They were a help in releasing Raven from the thrall of that ... that thing called Mysterio."  She hugs Aria tight.  "We are a family, and will remain so.  Will you join Sonata and I once again?"

Aria smiles honestly for the first time... well, ever, returning the hug. "Yes, yes I will!"

Meanwhile, Gem picks himself up, dusts herself and Raven off, and smiles. "You know something Raven? That new look kind of suits you. I like your tail particularly!"

Raven gives Gem a playful swat on her backside with her tail.  "You watch those eyes of yours, missy, we're not alone."  She smirks.

Carrie smiles at the two.  "Oh, it's so good to see my cousin back to what passes for normal.  Hi Raven, I'm Carrie, Gem's cousin." She extends a hand. "Nice to finally meet you.  So ... you two done any hanky-panky yet?"  She winks suggestively.

Gem blushes a bright pink, "No, Carrie, we haven't done any hanky-panky!" She says quickly. "We've been busy with defeating evil songstresses and raging she-demons!" She looks back to the others. "No offense."

"None taken," say Sunset and the Dazzlings together.

“Good to know you have some restraint, cousin."  Carrie smiles.  She goes over to Sunset.  "See?  True love triumphs in the end.  And you were so certain it was the end.  Pity."  She walks away, leaving Sunset staring after her, with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"I--I---I never said that!" she stammered in reply.

Gem sighs, "My cousin... I don't know how I survived with her." She takes Raven's hand, "What do you say, dearest one? Shall we go home?' A thought hits her, "We... might have to explain your new look to your brother. Probably."

"It'll fade in time, " Adagio says, "it won't be  a permanent thing.  Good thing, too, otherwise altering all of your clothes will be a real pain."  She grins.  "Let's make our way back to the hotel.  I'm sure we could use a nice meal after all of this."

"Agreed," Gem says with a nod. "Maybe fish fingers and custard..."

* * *

A few weeks later, Gem is sitting out on her porch swing again, a glass of lemonade beside her, flicking through pictures on her phone. They were, of course, of Raven, and the new form she had taken since becoming a siren. As Adagio had predicted the changes had faded, but that didn't stop Gem from wondering if they might come back, and could those powers be used for good.

"Are you staring at my tail again?"  Raven said with a mischievous grin as she walked up the steps to the porch.  She gave Gem a quick kiss on the cheek and settled in next to her.  "That was a crazy time, wasn't it?"

Gem jumps but hands her a glass of lemonade, nodding. "The longest two months of my life... but it all turned out well in the end." The picture she had stopped on was of the two of them lying together beneath a tree. Gem was lying in Raven's arms, and the tips of her ears and wings were just visible. "Do you miss being a siren?" she asks her. "Just wondering."

Raven takes the lemonade and stares out at the sky.  "I didn't have the power all that long, but I can see why it was so addictive.  I can't say I miss it, but I wonder if I could ever have it again."

"If you could, what would you use it for?" Gem wonders, sipping her own lemonade. "Good things, like stopping people like Mysterio? Or maybe just releasing songs that make people feel good about themselves."

"I wouldn't want to be a crimefighter," Raven says, sipping her lemonade, "so it probably would be the music one.  I wonder if I could adapt it to a magic show.  You know, do a show that makes everyone feel happier."

Gem smiles at that and kisses her cheek, "Best get started then, magical mystery girl. That sounds perfect."

Raven giggles.  "I've got time to work on that.  Believe me, it will only be my hard work that gets me to the top.  No more falling for some smooth talking con artist."  She snuggles close to Gem.

Gem snuggles her back, running her fingers through Raven’s hair again. "Just as it should be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I wish I’d organized the series by school year, rather than as it’s currently laid out, because of this story, as I couldn’t decide what season it was set in. One moment, Gem is walking in the snow with Adagio, and the next she’s sitting on her front porch drinking lemonade. There’s no rhyme or reason to it! But if you want an idea of where this goes, assume that “Song of the Sirens” takes place in January 2013, with this story starting in late January-early February and continuing to the spring months.
> 
> I picked Aria to be the one most likely to take revenge because of her dismissive attitude toward Adagio’s plan in the movie. I see her as the ultimate middle child: dismissive of the older sibling, irritated with the younger one, and now, angry at having been denied her true powers yet again.


	10. Catching Up For the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new school year begins at CHS as Aria works to repair her relationship with Gem.

The rain was pouring down harder than ever by the time school let out, giving the air a crisp chill. Gem walked down the hall, umbrella in hand, thinking of nothing but the warm bus seat she knew would be hers. It was the end of her first schoolweek as herself, and to her astonishment, it had gone without incident. Dimly, she thought she heard voices down the hall, but paid them no mind as she stepped out into the deluge. 

“Hey! Wait up!” The voice was getting closer, running down the hall as quick as possible. Sonata and Aria were running after Gem, hoping to catch her before she was too far out of sight. Catching up to Gem, the two of them tried to catch their breath. Finally, Sonata spoke up. “Hey ... so, whatcha doing today?” she asked. 

Gem shrugs. "Nothing but the usual... homework, reading, web browsing, planning a wardrobe... why? Would you like to do something?" She smiles. 

“Well ... we were kinda hoping we could get to know you a bit better, and ... you know, apologize for that whole Battle of the Bands thing,” Aria said, looking down at the floor. “And, you know ... me trying to drive you and Raven apart with that magician dude...” 

Gem smiles and takes Aria's hand, "Of course, Aria. I wouldn't turn down a request to spend time with someone who needs me." She pushes the door open and sticks an arm out, pressing the button on her umbrella. It opens with a sort of "FWOOMP" noise. "Get under here and we'll get on the bus!" she says over the pouring rain. 

The three make a mad dash for the bus, and as they board, they all say hello to Longhaul. He shuts the door and the bus rumbles off into the stormy afternoon. “So, where are we gonna go?” Sonata asks. “And will there be snacks? I'm still kinda hungry after lunch today...” 

"On Taco Tuesday?" Gem looks astonished. "Goodness! We'll just have to visit Sugarcube Corner then! In fact, I'll make it my treat!” 

“Well, ever since they cut me back to twelve... “ Sonata says as the bus rumbles along. Soon, the bus pulls up in front of Sugarcube Corner. “Let me know of you three will need a ride home,” Longhaul says, opening the doors. “Gem, you have my number, right?” 

"Got it," Gem says, smiling at Longhaul. "Thanks as always, my friend." She steps off the bus and holds the door open for the other two sirens, following along behind them as they place their orders. True to her word, Gem pays for it all. 

In no time, the three have gathered in the same booth the two Dazzlings had previously sat in on the night of the fall formal. "Do you know how odd it is for me to see you two without Adagio?" Gem comments, her hands wrapped around her usual earl grey. "I keep expecting her to pop out and surprise us all." 

“She's doing some advanced studies on top of the general studies we're all doing,” Aria said, sipping a hot chocolate. “I guess she really has her heart set on getting a degree, and wanted to see if she could make it through college-level classes.” 

“She won't tell us what she wants to major in, though,” Sonata added. “It's weird, like she really doesn't want us to know, which is silly because no matter what she does we'd support her, right Aria?” Aria nodded in agreement. 

"Maybe one of these days, we can pry it out of her," Gem says after a moment's thought. "Anyway... I think it's sweet that the three of you stick up for each other after all you've seen and been through. An industrial-strength friendship if I ever saw one." She smiles. 

“Well, we've only really had each other,” Sonata said, “so we've stuck together mainly due to that. Especially when Aria's being a big ol' sillyhead.” Aria gave Sonata a poke, to which Sonata responded in kind. “It's true, though, it's always been us against the world, whichever world it happened to be.” 

“We didn't make a lot of friends, because we never stayed in one place long enough to do that,” Aria said. “All I've ever really had was Dagi and Tacohead here.” 

"Until you met Raven, Sunset, and I," Gem realizes. "I mean yes, okay, you were trying to take over the world at the time, but we've all forgiven you by now! All water under the bridge, isn't it?" 

“You all may have forgiven us, but there's some that still haven't,” Aria said sadly. “We get the stares, we hear the whispers, and as a result we close up and don't go out of our way to talk to anyone else.” 

"I know a couple of musicians I think you three would get along with," Gem says, thinking hard. "I'll have to introduce you sometime!" 

“Hey, that would be really cool!” Sonata said happily. “And ever since Mister Longhaul helped us get our true voices, we've been working on our singing again. I think it would be cool to sing in a band!” 

"That's the spirit!" Gem smiles. "Just the reputation restart you need!" Then she remembers something Aria had said in the hallway and leans back in her booth. "Speaking of getting to know people better... is there anything you want to ask me? I'll answer any question." 

Aria pauses and thinks, then clears her throat. “Yeah ... I want to know why you're so darn nice to everyone, even those that want to do you grievous bodily harm. I mean, we tried to enslave you and take over the entire world, and yet once you had defeated us, you still extended friendship toward us. Sunset tells us you did the same to her, despite her being a rampaging she-demon. No offense to Sunset, of course.” 

Sunset strolls by the table. “None taken.”

“So, why do you do it?” Aria continued. “I can't figure it out.” 

"Well, I'll tell you a story..." Gem begins. "My father was elected to his first term as mayor shortly after I entered elementary school. While we've always been well off, he did his best to make sure I never allowed it to go to my head. That never stopped the bullies though... they used to mock me all day long, from how I walked to how I spoke. "Richie Rich Orion," they used to call me. When I was in fourth grade, one of those bullies punched me in the nose, and I was sent to the nurse's office. The girl who punched me was punished of course, but when my dad found out what had happened, he took me aside and said, "Fight with your words, if you must, but never let your words poison your heart. But above all else, strive to be a light in times of darkness." And so, when my nose was feeling better and the girl came back from her suspension, I asked her if she wanted to be my friend. She asked why, and I told her, "Because it's the nice thing to do. And you looked like you could use a friend." And that was that." 

Aria and Sonata are enraptured by Gem's story. “Wow, that's sweet! So, how did it work out?” Sonata asked. 

"We became friends, at least until I moved here," Gem says. "Now we talk on MyStable and compare notes on different kinds of makeup." She takes a sip of her tea. "And that's why I'm so nice to everyone. Because someone should be." 

“That's awesome,” Aria said, smiling. “Has it ever backfired on you?” 

"Once," Gem says, thinking back. "In PE class..."

* * *

The scene shifts to a flashback. Gem is in PE class, sitting with the rest of the class on the bleachers just off the athletic field. Coaches Spitfire and Soarin come onto the field, carrying a volleyball and a clipboard respectively. Spitfire blows her whistle and announces, "Alright everyone, gather 'round! We're starting volleyball today, and since we have a smaller class today, we're splitting you up by number!" Each person counts either one or two. Gem is on Team One, with 4 girls and 4 boys, one of whom is Blueblood, the same boy who gave her so much trouble on the first day. 

Spitfire blows her whistle again and the game begins. As Gem waits for her turn to serve, Blueblood smirks. "You know that if you can play volleyball really well, that means you're really a boy, right?" 

Gem sighs. "Blueblood, honestly... could you please not mock me like that? Especially in the middle of a- ow!" She gets hit in the head by the ball, missing her chance to serve thanks to Blueblood's distraction. 

Blueblood simply laughed. "Some athlete you turned out to be, boy-girl!"

* * *

Gem sighs. "The things that happen when you two are absent..." 

“Good thing we weren't here, because truthfully? Had Dagi or we heard about that, we'd have stomped that boy so flat he'd be the pancake special in the cafeteria!” Aria asserted. Sonata nodded in agreement. 

Gem chuckles and nods, "Luckily for everyone, Spitfire got so fed up with him that he was transferred to art class instead." She smiles again, taking another sip of her tea. "I refuse to let people like him get me down. I take pride in who I am, because I know that it's really nothing to be ashamed about." 

“I could only hope to have the patience that you have when dealing with unpleasant people,” Aria said. She checks the time. “Whoa, have we been here this long?” she says. 

Gem gasps. "We have! How time flies... well, hang on a sec!" She takes out her phone and sends a quick text.

* * *

Some time later, Longhaul's bus pulls up in front of Sunset's house. The girls climb off and head inside, kept dry by Gem’s umbrella. 

“We’re home!” Sonata shouts, tossing hers and Aria’s jackets into the closet. Gem hangs hers up neatly. 

“Welcome back, girls,” Adagio says, coming out of the kitchen with an apron and a chef’s hat on. “Sunny and I are finishing dinner!”

“What’s for supper?” Aria asked, walking with Gem and Sonata toward the kitchen.

“We’re making pasta puttanesca,” Sunset replies. “It’s an Italian sauce for pasta. You sauté olives, capers, anchovies, garlic, chopped parsley, and tomatoes together in a pot, and prepare spaghetti to go with it.”

“It’s my first time making pasta,” Adagio adds. “I hope you girls like it.”

“I’m sure we will,” Gem said with a smile. The girls gathered up plates and set the table, then sat politely while Adagio went around serving the dinner with a large ladle. To drink they had a glass of wine each.

As they ate, they conversed. “Dagi, I was wondering,” Gem said, as she took a sip of her wine, “What brought you here? Sunset told me how she came here, but what about you three?”

Adagio chuckled. “Now there’s a long story,” she said, checking her nails. “It started when we went to Canterlot after draining Trottingham of its positive energy…” Gem gasped. Adagio looked up and smiled calmly. “Equestria’s Trottingham, Gem.” Then she continued, “We enlisted in a music competition not unlike the Battle, but our first entry didn’t go well… it seemed the ponies of Canterlot didn’t think much of hypnotic vocalizing.”

“So we left and spent that night trying to think of something else,” Aria broke in. “I suggested that we come up with new songs, and Tacohead here,” she pointed at Sonata, “was chewing gum at the time. Dagi realized that if we were going to control Canterlot, we had to invent music that nopony had ever heard before.”

“Which turned out to be pop music!” Sonata added. “So the next day, we sang Dagi’s new song, and we hypnotized the whole audience!”

“That’s where Starswirl enters the picture,” said Adagio. “He saw what we were doing and challenged us to a musical battle, inventing new genres and instruments along the way, but it proved fruitless. So he built that magic mirror and sucked us inside, landing us in ancient Greece. We spent several thousand years gaining enough energy to keep ourselves fed, and were brought to CHS after Sunset’s little… she-demon incident. No offense.”

“None taken,” Sunset sighed.

“And that about covers it,” Aria finished. “Anything else you want to know?”

“Well,” Gem said, “Suppose your banishment could be ended… would you like to go back to Equestria? Maybe swim again?”

Adagio shook her head. “Honestly, not at all. We have had several lifetimes to get over the loss of our old forms and most of our powers, we’ve adapted quite well to human life. Besides…” She looked at Sunset and Gem and smiled at them. “It would mean leaving you girls behind, and we could never do that. You’re too important to us.”

Gem blushed as she finished her meal. “I’m glad to hear you’re staying,” she said at last. “I can’t imagine life without you now that we’ve known each other.” She hugged them tight. “I’d stay for dessert, but I have a lot of homework to catch up on… I’ll see you tomorrow though, okay?”

Adagio nodded, hugging back. “Until tomorrow, dear girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which a simple meal becomes an excuse for all kinds of exposition! The puttanesca thing at the end is lifted from a Lemony Snicket book, The Bad Beginning. It means "whore's sauce" in Italian, and considering the Dazzlings wanted to be adored by any means necessary, I imagine they're all very good at making it.


	11. Gem Gets Physical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem takes PE class, and learns a little more about Adagio, Aria, and Sonata.

"So, you haven't actually taken gym yet?" Raven asked in mild surprise, peering over Gem's shoulder at the white piece of paper in her hand.

Gem shook her head. "Taking PE then would made things exceedingly uncomfortable for me, so I got permission from Miss Luna to wait until my transition had advanced far enough that I could take it with the other girls."

"Good decision," agreed Sunset, who was on Gem's other side. "The Dazzlings are taking it too, so you'll at least have them around! Raven and I took it when we were freshmen."

"It was the only part of the school day where we could beat each other up and not get in trouble for it," Raven added.

Gem chuckled, folding the paper up and slipping it into her pocket. "Thank goodness for small mercies!" The three girls made their way through the halls to the Activities office, where the uniforms were stored.

"How can I help you ladies?" asked the woman behind the desk.

"I need a large gym uniform please," Gem replied, reaching into her purse and fishing a £20 note from her wallet. Then she stopped. "Oops, wrong currency..." She swapped it for a $20 bill instead, which she gave to the attendant.

The woman disappeared into a back room and came out with a bright yellow t-shirt with light blue lettering, and a pair of light blue gym shorts, which she handed to Gem after taking the money. "And for you two?" she asked Raven and Sunset.

"We're good," Raven said, giving a thumbs-up. They left shortly thereafter, intending to beat Raven's new locker into submission.

* * *

A week later, school had started again at Canterlot High. Gem gulped as she headed through the gymnasium, feeling more insecure than ever. She held her gym uniform in her hands as she walked, doing her best to keep calm.

"Doing okay there, Gem?" Adagio asked, coming up from behind and placing a hand on Gem's shoulder.

Gem squeaked, then realized who it was and took several deep breaths. "I-I-okay no, not really," she admitted. 

"Afraid you're going to get found out?" Adagio said, as Gem nodded. She continued: "Look, I know. We'll be four sophomore girls in a class of freshman girls. But trust me, it'll be okay. I'm here for you, and so are Aria and Sonata." She smiled, and squeezed Gem's hand. "We can do this."

"So girls, who's ready to get down and dirty?!" Sonata half-shouted, as she and Aria arrived on the scene.

"Not helping!" Adagio growled, drawing a finger across her throat.

"You okay, Gem?" asked Aria. "You look a little paler than usual."

"Just... uh, butterflies," Gem said, trying to look cheerful. "Let's just get this over with."

The four magical girls continued the rest of the way to the gym. When they arrived, they found the room was already split up according to gender: boys on one side, girls on the other. Gem and the rest went to sit with the other girls, all of whom were freshmen, as Adagio had predicted.

One of the boys, a pale blonde with grey eyes and snow-white skin, pointed a finger at Gem. "Well, if it isn't the school's resident boy-girl," he called, as the boys all laughed.

Aria snarled and ran over to where they boys were standing, taking the boy's shirt in her fist and holding him in the air. "Another comment like that, kiddo, and I'll pound you into next week!" she snarled.

"So much for going stealth," Gem groaned, facepalming.

A shrill whistle pierced the air as two people, a man and a woman, entered the gymnasium. Both wore school-issued tracksuits. The female had yellow skin and spiky orange hair, and large sunglasses with lenses that started black near the top before fading to purple at the bottom. This was Coach Spitfire. Her companion was Soarin, a pale blue-skinned male with dark, spiky blue hair.

Spitfire pointed, "Miss Blaze, put Mr. Blueblood down this instant! I'm letting you off with a warning today, but any more conduct like that and you'll get a one-way ticket to Principal Celestia's office! Do I make myself clear?"

"Ma'am, he was mocking my friend, ma'am!" Aria said, trying to defend herself.

"Then that's five demerits to Mr. Blueblood," said Soarin, frowning. "Bullying will not be tolerated in our classes, and certainly not within the walls of this school. Mr. Blueblood, twenty push-ups after dress-out, got it?"

"Yes sir," grumbled Blueblood.

Spitfire turned to address the rest of the class. "My name is Coach Spitfire, and welcome to freshman PE," she began. "Though despite the name, I'm well aware that we have some upperclassmen with us this afternoon. After I take attendance, Coach Soarin and I will take you down to the locker rooms for your first dress-out. Starting tomorrow, we'll meet in the locker rooms every day, then come up here to do our warm-up exercises." She took out a pen and clipboard, "When I call your names, say here." She went through the names on the clipboard, then turned on her heels. "Girls, to the locker room! It's the first door on your left! Boys, the same on your right. March! Hup, two, three, hup, two, three..." And the class marched down to the locker room.

As the other girls filed into the locker room, Spitfire took Gem aside. "Miss Shadow," she said, "I want you to know that your safety and comfort are extremely important to Coach Soarin and myself. If, at any point, you feel uncomfortable or at risk of physical or emotional harm, tell us immediately. Is that understood?"

Gem nodded. "Understood, ma'am."

Spitfire smiled. "Good girl. Now, go dress out."

* * *

The locker room was fairly dull affair. [Blue lockers lined](http://limedreaming.deviantart.com/art/Locker-room-Background-512758895) the cinderblock walls, and in the middle of the room were two benches for the girls to sit on as they changed clothes. Gem sat and took off her shoes, then her jeans and t-shirt, then placed all of those in the locker assigned to her. As she slipped into her gym uniform, she listened to the other girls in the class talk among themselves. 

Finally, Spitfire came in from her office and led the class back up to the gymnasium. "Form two lines, but make the gap wide, we don't want you hitting each other! Calisthenics time, everyone!" She led the class through a variety of warm-up exercises, then afterwards, had the girls group together by the doors leading outside. "Today is going to be an easy day," she said. "Just a jog around the track, and I mean a _jog_. If I see any of you ladies running, you get two demerits. Got it?"

The group nodded. Satisfied, Spitfire marched them out to the track and set them to work.

Gem jogged as best she could, keeping her arms tucked at her sides and her back straight. But the heat of the sun, combined with punishing humidity, made jogging seem like extremely difficult work.

"How are you holding up?" Adagio asked, as she jogged beside Gem.

Gem could only pant in response, she was too tired to speak.

Finally, Spitfire blew her whistle and the girls gathered around her. She handed out water bottles to everyone, then took one herself. "I tell you what, I haven't seen a day this hot in three years... Girls, go rest by the trees near the soccer field." Everyone nodded, and the group trooped off toward the trees.

Gem flopped down near the base of one, water bottle in hand. "I'm glad for the break," she said, as Adagio sat down beside her. "I don't think I could've done another lap."

Adagio chuckled. "You and me both, sister. And to think I was there for some of the Olympics. In fact... I invented them."

Gem's jaw dropped. "You're kidding, right?"

"She sure isn't!" Sonata said, appearing from within the tree. 

"We were bored and decided to play with the Greeks," Aria added. "Some of the games were lifted right from our fillyhoods in the seas of Equestria.”

“Wow,” said Gem in amazement. “I shouldn’t be surprised, but I always am.”

Adagio chuckled, “It’s adorable to see, dear girl. Trust me.”

The four of them talked further until eventually, Coach Spitfire blew her whistle and beckoned the girls inside to change back into their street clothes.

* * *

“So, how did it go?” Raven asked later that afternoon. She, Gem, and Sunset were gathered around the kitchen table at Sunset’s house while the Dazzlings were downstairs, playing video games.

“Pretty well,” Gem said with a smile. “The other girls didn’t seem to mind that I was there. The boys made a few comments, but the coaches put an end to that pretty quickly.”

“Good to hear!” Sunset smiled. “I told you things would go better than you thought.”

“I can’t wait for tomorrow!” Gem beamed. “It’s kickball day!”

Raven laughed, “Ohh boy… I’ve gotta teach you what I learned on the backstreets of Manehattan…” And they talked well into the night, stopping only because Gem knew she had to get home if she was going to sleep at all.

* * *

The next day, Coach Spitfire's whistle cut through the chatter of the girls' gym class like a knife through butter. The group of 26 girls were in their locker room, changing into street clothes after spending the last hour out on the track, running the mile. 

"Good work today, ladies," Spitfire said. "I have an announcement to make before you all go home for the day. Starting this Friday, we'll be holding cheerleading tryouts for the JV and Varsity squads. I encourage all of you to come out and show me and Vice Principal Luna what you've got. If you pass, you'll be required to attend all games for your squad, so be prepared to spend a lot of long nights away from home. Got it?" Everyone in the class nodded. Spitfire adjusted her sunglasses with one finger. "Very good. Move out, troops!"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" chorused the girls, and they all marched out of the locker room.  

 

 

 

* * *

"So, will you all be trying out for the cheerleading squads?" Sunset asked, as the group of six friends sat around the corner table at the Cafe.

Adagio nodded immediately, but Gem shook her head sadly. "Not me," she said. "Are you mad? They'd laugh me out of the room immediately!"

"Oh Gem, don't say that," said Raven bracingly. "You're a natural bombshell! They'd be stupid not to put you on!"

Gem only shook her head more. "Absolutely not. They'd want someone like Adagio, someone with real curves, small hands, a big bust... I don't have any of that." She looked forlornly at her hands. "I'm a mess."

"Gem, are you alright?" Sunset asked. "You've been mopey all week!"

"I think it's her dysphoria again," Raven mused. “It gets really bad sometimes.”

“What’s dysphoria, anyway?” Sonata asked, in between bites of taco.

“Medically, it’s the mismatch between my brain,” Gem explained, pointing to her head, “and my body.” She gestured vaguely to the rest of her. “And it can come up at any time, for any reason.”

“Like right now,” Raven added.

“Well, I’ve got just the thing,” Adagio said, squeezing Gem’s shoulder. “After school tomorrow, you and I will try out for the Canterlot High cheer squads!”

Gem simply put her head in her arms and groaned loudly.

* * *

The next morning came much sooner than Gem would have liked. Grumpily, she stumbled out of bed, performed her usual morning ablutions, selected a nice outfit for the day and packed an extra set of athletic clothes for that afternoon, and trudged downstairs. She ate breakfast in silence, silently cursing Adagio for talking her into trying out for the cheerleading squad, and berating herself for letting herself be talked into trying out in the first place. 

The big yellow bus trundled down the road, punctual as always, and stopped at the usual spot in front of Shadowfall Manor. “Gem, is everything all right? You seem very down this morning,” Longhaul commented upon seeing Gem’s gloomy demeanor.

“I’m trying out for the cheerleading squad this afternoon against my will,” Gem grumbles as she steps aboard. That day’s outfit was a pale blue t-shirt dress and a long black skirt that matched her boots. She stands before Longhaul, spreading her arms out wide. “Why in the world would they pick me? I look like a boy in a dress! With boobs! I’m an embarrasment!”

Longhaul narrowed his eyes and stared hard at Gem. “Don’t you ever let me hear you talk like that again,” he warned. “You are a very lovely person and I personally believe that the squad would be lucky to have someone like you. And I hope you do well this afternoon, well enough that you do end up getting selected.”

“Thanks... I guess...” Still looking unhappy, she trudges over to her usual seat and sits down, hiding her face with her backpack.

 

 

When Raven steps aboard shortly thereafter, she took one look at her girlfriend and sighed. “Sweetie, you’re not a boy. You’re a girl, just like me and Sunny. Besides, there’s no rule that says you have to look conventionally feminine to be accepted! That’s just in your head!” A thought hits her. “Has anyone been bugging you about this lately?”

Gem shakes her head. “No... this is all me.”

Longhaul steered the bus up to the main entrance of the school. He watched Gem get off the bus, and stopped Raven. “Y’know, I really hate to see her all mopey like that. I hope you and the others can get her cheered up.”

Raven nods. “Yeah, me too.” She followed Gem toward the school.

* * *

Gem goes through her day with little enthusiasm, acting more like an automaton than a human. In PE, the girls play volleyball against the boys, and even though Gem proves to be fairly good at it, she doesn’t join the victory celebrations.

As the girls change out of their uniforms, Spitfire blows her whistle. “Okay ladies, this is how today will go. Everyone who is NOT trying out for the squads will proceed to their usual bus as normal. The rest of you will have until 3:00 to change into more suitable outfits. If you pass, you’ll be given your own set of pom-poms and a uniform. Move out, troops!” She blew her whistle.

Gem reached into her backpack for the outfit she’d packed earlier that morning and shuddered, her skin almost white. “I can’t believe I’m going through with this...” She glared at Adagio, “And I can’t believe you talked me into it!”

Adagio gently grabbed Gem by the shoulders. “First of all, dear girl, you do need to lighten up a bit about your appearance. Look around you!” she indicated the rest of the girls remaining for the tryouts. “Nobody here, myself included, is the epitome of womanhood! It’s high school; we’re all a bit awkward in appearance.” Her tone softened a little. “Secondly...I sincerely believe that there’s a little voice inside of you that’s telling you to do this. If not, you would have just got back on the bus and went hope to mope.” She smooched Gem’s nose. “Now, please...lighten up a little and just do the best you can. Just go and have fun with it, okay?”

“Oh... fine,” Gem sighs, tucking a few stray hairs behind her ear and nodding. She changed outfits quickly and joined the rest of the crowd at the locker room door. At 3:00, they trooped out into the main gym, where there was a table for Spitfire and Luna, several mats, and a boombox so they’d have something to cheer to.

“Welcome, ladies, to this year’s cheerleading tryouts,” Luna announced. “If you would all please divide yourselves into two lines, one for JV and one for varsity, we will begin shortly. JV tryouts will be first, followed by varsity. After the tryouts have concluded, you will change, and those of you who pass will be given uniforms and pom-poms. Is that understood?” Everyone nodded. Gem got into the JV line, while Adagio got into the varsity line.

Adagio glanced over at Gem, who was fidgeting nervously, waiting to be called up. When she caught Gem’s eye, she mouthed, “Good luck,” smiled, and winked.

 

 

After Cloudkicker had her turn and went to a corner of the gym to talk with the others who’d finished, Luna checked a piece of paper, then called out “Gemini Shadow!”

Gem approached the mats, trying to calm herself. “What... what do you want me to start with?” she asked Luna.

“We’ll start with leg lifts and crunches first,” Luna said, “then pushups and some stretches to test your flexibility. You will also be asked to form the base of a small pyramid, but that comes at the end. Are you ready?”

Gem nodded, stepped onto the mat, and got to work.

“Thank you, that was fine,” Luna said when Gem had completed the routine. “Next up--” Luna announced as Gem walked away. Passing Adagio, she went over and whispered, “I’ll wait for you.” She then went and changed, returning to the gym and sitting apart from the others.

“For what it’s worth, Gem, I think you were awesome,” said Cloudkicker, looking over at Gem and smiling.

Gem blushed. “Thanks Cloud... I’m glad you liked it.”

Once the varsity squad had finished, Spitfire blew her whistle. “Thank you all for coming out today,” she announced. “Luna and I have made our final selections.” On cue, Luna brought out a rack of about 20 identical cheer [uniforms](http://bit.ly/2jn8H67) hanging from it. Spitfire read out the JV squad first. “...Cloudkicker, Blossomforth, and lastly, Gemini Shadow.” There was applause as the 3 named girls, plus 7 more, all stepped up to receive their uniforms and pom-poms.

Adagio, sitting with Gem, hugged her tight when her name was read. “Congratulations, dear girl, I knew you’d make it!” she gushed. She smiled as Gem ran over to get her uniform.

“Congratulations, Miss Gemini,” Luna said warmly, handing Gem her uniform. “You were absolutely splendid.”

Gem blushed. “T-thank you, Miss Luna.” 

 

 

* * *

That night, the girls gathered at Shadowfall to celebrate Gem and Adagio making the JV and varsity squads, respectively. Both girls posed in their uniforms while Raven and Sunset took pictures.

“Give us a cheer!” Raven exclaimed, bouncing in her seat excitedly.

“W-O-N-D-E-R-C-O-L-T-S! Gooooooo Wondercolts!” cheered Adagio and Gem together, waving their pom-poms.

Raven gets up and hugs Gem tightly. “And you were so worried! I knew you had nothing to worry about going in to the tryouts!”

“And now I’m an actual cheerleader,” Gem says in an awed voice, unable to believe her own words. “My first game is next week... I hope it goes okay, I’d hate to break a bone or get hit in the face by a basketball or something."

“Varsity squad plays a day before, so I’ll come down and offer moral support,” Adagio said, “and keep you safe from rogue basketballs.”

“Thanks Adagio,” Gem replied, smiling.

Adagio smiled back. “No problem, dear girl.”

* * *

Gem sat with the other JV girls as the bus trundled through the streets, wearing her uniform as instructed. Also aboard was the JV boys’ basketball team. They would be playing their chief rival, Crystal Prep Academy, at their gym.

“Hey, you!” said one of the boys, pointing a finger at Gem. “You’re that rich chick, right?”

Gem jumped and nodded. “...Yes? Why?”

“I just wanted to say that you’re really hot,” said the boy, grinning somewhat lecherously. “How about you come over here with me for a bit?”

“Certainly not,” Gem spat, looking distasteful. “I have a girlfriend! And she treats me like an actual person, not a piece of meat as you seem to be doing!” The entire bus ooooohed at that.

“Oh, you’re one of them rugmunchers?” the boy spat. “Well, perhaps I can make you see the error of your ways...” He waggled his eyebrows.

“HEY! She said back off!” Cloudkicker exclaimed, getting in the boy’s face. “Or maybe you’d like to fight me over it?” 

“Okay, okay, jeez...” the boy said, slinking down in his seat. 

“Thanks,” Gem said, smiling at Cloud.

“No prob, sister,” Cloudkicker replied, grinning. She and Gem shared a fist-bump.

 

 

* * *

 Some minutes later, the CHS bus pulled up in front of Crystal Prep. Gem stepped off with the other girls, looking around in awe. “Good heavens, it’s like being back in Trottingham...” The CPA students gave the visiting Wondercolts sour looks of varying intensity.

One of the Shadowbolts, a girl with spiky rainbow hair, spies the Canterlot high group and begins to laugh. “Oh, man! You guys always make it so easy for us to mop the gym with your sorry hides!” The rest of the Shadowbolts start to laugh.

“Ah reckon this’ll be yet another championship year for us!” drawled a blonde girl wearing a cowboy hat along with her cheerleading outfit.

“I quite agree, darlings,” said a white-skinned girl with long purple hair. “This year’s crop of Wondercolts seems especially homely.”

“Oh yeah?! What do you know about good looks, prissy-pants?!” Cloudkicker shouted.

“Don’t antagonize them, Cloud,” Gem warned. “We don’t want to get in trouble with Coach Spitfire.”

The rainbow-haired girl laughed louder. “Hey Rares, check out the grey chick! She talks like you!”

“Indeed,” say Rarity and Gem together. Rarity sniffed haughtily. “Any woman of class would never be caught dead in a Canterlot uniform.”

“Alright girls, to your places!” Spitfire shouted, before Gem could reply.

The game began, and immediately, it was clear that the Canterlot team was outmatched physically. Despite the disappointing turn of events, the Wondercolts cheered loudly and tried to keep the morale of their supporters up.

During a break in the cheering, Cloudkicker nudged Gem. “Hey, get a load of that girl over there,” she said, nodding toward the Shadowbolts’ bench. Sitting there, seemingly out of place among the muscled jocks, was a mousy little [girl](http://bit.ly/2lJTfkR) with glasses, wearing a Crystal prep uniform. She looked visibly scared, and cringed whenever one of the players moved toward her.

“Wonder what she’s doing here, looks like she doesn’t want to be,” Cloudkicker added.

“You’re right,” Gem ageed, watching the girl with interest. She reaches into a pocket of her uniform and takes out a pill the same color as her skintone, which she hands to one of the players. He chews it, swallows, and moves off. During her cheer, Gem watches the boy out of the corner of her eye and sees him make an otherwise impossible shot with ease.

Frowning, Gem signals for a time-out and progress is halted. She runs over to Spitfire and speaks quickly. “Coach, I believe I’ve just witnessed one of Crystal Prep’s students violating the rules.” As she speaks, the girl tries to explain to another player that she’s all out of pills, only to be threatened by him.

Spitfire turns at the sound of the commotion, and immediately signals to the referees. She watches as the refs move over to the Crystal Prep bench and begin talking animatedly with the coach and the other players, who had now joined in the fray. In the confusion, the girl slipped away and ran out of the gym.

 

 

After the officials spoke to Gem about what she saw, and after the mousy girl was found and confirmed what Gem had said, the game was declared over and the Wonderbolts were declared winners by forfeit.

It was quiet ride home for the team, no one really wanting to celebrate winning in that fashion. Spitfire came over to Gem and smiled. “You did a good thing today, Gemini, and you should be proud of yourself for stopping that before it really became a problem. Seems this was something new the coaches over there wanted to try when they heard that this new girl was a whiz at chemistry.”

“I see...” Gem thought this over, remembering a particular purple princess, then shook her head, as if dismissing a thought. “Well, hopefully the next game will be played a little bit more fairly next time.”

* * *

At the end of the fall semester, Gem approached Spitfire’s office door and knocked, holding her uniform. “Coach Spitfire? May I come in, please?” she called through the door.

“Come in,” Spitfire called. As Gem opened the door and stepped inside, she asked, “What can I do for you, Gem?”

“I’d like to leave the squad,” Gem says simply, placing her uniform on the desk. “Don’t get me wrong, this has been a good experience for me, but... I just don’t think I’m cut out to do this in the long-term. I’m an academic, not an athlete.”

“I see,” Spitfire said tersely. She got up and walked around to the front of the desk. “Gem, don’t sell yourself short. You did great during your time as a cheerleader, and I am very proud that you were on our squad. However, I recognize that this isn’t for everyone, and I will reluctantly accept your resignation. I’ll make sure you get full credit for the semester, also.”

Gem nods. “Thank you, ma’am. I’ll see you next week.” She salutes, then leaves the office, closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original draft of this story was much shorter, but sometime in 2016, I came up with the idea to do a story about cheerleading, and decided to link both stories together. For the Shadowbolts, I wasn't entirely sure whether to use the canon girls, or just make the mane 6 evil. I eventually went with the second one, rendering the canon Shadowbolts more or less non-existent.


	12. Shine Like Rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem creates a new school club, and learns something new about Sunset's former accomplice, Snails.

At school one Monday, Gem stayed behind after class and walked with Raven toward Vice Principal Luna's office, and knocked.

"Come in!" called Luna. Her office, though still dark, seemed welcoming in its own way. Gem smiled and entered the room, sitting down. "I have a proposition… for a new school club,” she began.

Luna leaned forward slightly, hands folded in her lap. “Indeed? What might that be, Ms. Gemini?”

Gem reached into her backpack and produced a roll of posterboard and a clipboard with a sign-up sheet attached to it. She unrolled the posterboard, revealing a banner. “The Rainbow Alliance: CHS’ first ever club for LGBT and gender non-conforming students! It’s supposed to be a safe place, where students of all stripes can come together and relax without fear of being mocked by the wider student body.”

Luna smiled, “I had a feeling you would design such a club, Ms. Gemini. You know, of course, that you must collect the signatures of fifteen students before my sister and I will sign on to establish the club in full.”

Gem nodded, “Raven and Adagio will be helping me. If all goes according to plan, we should have all of the signatures by lunchtime tomorrow!”

Luna nodded, “Very well, be on your way. I shall see you tomorrow at lunch!”

Gem nodded once more, stood up, and left the office.

Raven was waiting for Gem outside of Luna's office.  "So, how did it go?  Did she say there would be any problems with the club?"

"Just to get the signatures," Gem replies with a smile. "We should be ready to have our first meeting by the end of the week, I'm sure of it!"

Hugging Gem, Raven smiles broadly.  "That's so great!  I'm really glad we're gonna make this happen!"  As they walk towards the doors, Raven adds, "Oh, I almost forgot.  You remember those two that were helping Sunset Shimmer when she wanted to dominate the entire school?  No offense to Sunset, of course..."

Off in the distance an exasperated "None taken" could be heard.

‘Snips and Snails?" Gem tilts her head, looking visibly surprised as she returns Raven's hug, "What about them?'

"Well, the taller one, Snails, has expressed an interest in helping us, and even wants to join the group.  Hasn't said why yet, however.  Didn't want to say anything until he heard it was okay to join."  Raven shrugged.  "I said I thought it would be okay, but I'd run it by you first.  He seems sincere about it, but I also know how he and Snips were running with Trixie for a while, too...”

Gem smiles warmly, "It'd be great to have him with us! Do you know where he lives? We could go talk to him!"

Raven shakes her head.  “He wouldn’t give me his address, but he said to talk to him before school starts tomorrow.  I said to meet us at our usual place, by the statue in the quad.”

"Gotcha." Gem inputs the meeting into her phone. "Are you still coming over for that study session?" she asks as they approach her car.

“Absolutely!  Corvus is studying for exams, so when I told him about it he said, ‘Sure, no problem, just don’t kill anyone, I can’t risk missing my final to bail you out of jail.’  He’s so supportive that way.”  Raven giggles.

Gem laughs, "Wonderful!" She takes out her keys and hits the unlock button, then pauses. "....Do you see something written on the windscreen?"

Taking a look, Raven’s expression darkens dramatically.  There, written on the windshield, was a very profane and poorly spelled epithet.  Raven swiped a finger across the word, slightly relieved as it smeared easily.  “I know at least two candidates for who might have done this,” she said softly, turning her head around and catching sight of a pudgy boy hiding behind a nearby tree ... partially, as part of his stomach was visible.  Her eyes narrow.  “Let’s be careful tomorrow, not tip our hand about this, and see just how sincere Snails is in his interest.”  Taking a pile of napkins from her bookbag, she wiped the word way as best as she can.  “First stop, the car wash on Starswirl Road, then study.”

Gem nods. "Right." She climbs into the car, after fixing the pudgy boy with a Look that he probably didn't catch, then starts the car and drives off. "You know, if you're going to insult someone, at least check your spelling first..."

“Just shows the level of intelligence we’re dealing with,” Raven said as the two drove on.

* * *

The next day, after alerting Vice Principal Luna to the vandalism of the day before, Raven and Gem sat at their usual place on the quad, near the statue.  “It was nice of Luna to have security do extra patrols through the parking lot,” Raven said.

"I think we're her special favourites," Gem says, checking her nail polish job. 

“Now, I wonder if Snails will have the guts to show up after yesterday?” mused Raven, twirling her magic wand idly between her fingers.

A soft voice clearing its throat stepped out from behind where Raven and Gem sat.  “I don’t know what happened yesterday, other than me talking to you, but ... yeah, it took a lot of guts for me to show up like this.”  Snails emerged from his hiding place, and approached the two, looking around nervously.  Something about his appearance was different, though ... he almost seemed to sparkle in the early morning sunlight.

“…Snails?” Gem blinks, getting to her feet. "Like... like..." She reaches out, taking his hand in hers. "Are you like me?" she asks softly.

Snails nodded.  “I’ve ... well, ever since I saw you come out, I started thinking about things.  I know how mean Trixie and Snips were acting towards you, and for a while I went along with them.  Didn’t want them to suspect anything and was really afraid to let them know how I was ... so I kept to myself mostly.  Just around the house, I tried makeup and more feminine clothes, and I realized just how comfortable I was like that and less comfortable I was as a boy.  I’d always secretly liked ’girly’ things, and boy did I catch it from my parents, especially my dad.”  Sighing, she pointed to the clipboard that Raven held.  “Today, I’m through being afraid and ashamed of who I truly am.  I want to sign the petition for the group, and if you’ll let me, I’d like to join.”

Gem smiles and embraces the other girl, hugging her tight. "It would be a pleasure to have you with us, my dear. Do you have a name picked out?" Raven gives her the clipboard.

Signing her name with renewed happiness and flourish, she replied,  “I certainly do.”  Handing the clipboard back, the name read: ‘Glittershell.’

“Fantastic!" Gem beams. "Welcome to the club, Lady Glittershell!" And with that the three girls walk together toward the school doors, "I wouldn't worry about Trixie, she's getting better."

“Yeah, so she seems,” Glittershell said, still feeling nervous.  “I’m sorry, this is my first time out in public with makeup on.  I keep thinking everyone’s staring at me...”

"I felt like that the first time I went out as myself," Gem says, remembering. She gives Glitter's hand a squeeze. "Just remember: you've got us."

As she spoke, Adagio approached the group excitedly, holding her clipboard.  “Gem! We did it!  I have fourteen signatures here, this should be more than enough to let Vice Principal Luna sanction the club!”

Gemini cheers, grinning. "Wonderful news, Adagio! We should get this to her office right away!"

* * *

Standing in the vice principal’s office, Gem, Adagio, Raven, and Glittershell stood excitedly.  “We’ve collected a total of thirty-seven signatures, and now we await your final say,” Raven announced, handing over the signature sheets.

“So soon?  It’s not even lunchtime yet,” Vice Principal Luna said with a smile.  She looks over the signatures and nods.  “Very well.  I can now officially say,” she said, taking a paper from her desk and affixing a stamp to the lower left corner, “that the Rainbow Alliance is now an official social and support club at Canterlot High School.  Congratulations!”

“Yes!" they all cheer at once, embracing each other. 

* * *

Later that day, flyers are passed around and put up all over the school, advertising the new club that would meet right after classes in room 221b. When the meeting time comes, Gem and her friends can be found already there, awaiting the attendees.

The room was filling up with a variety of students, some gay, some lesbian, a few asexuals, a couple of bisexual and transgender-but-not-out-yet students, and one pansexual, all milling about and getting to know each other before the meeting starts.  Gem was by the door, welcoming all, when a familiar sounding voice  came from behind her.

Turning, she found Trixie standing there, looking abashed. “Pardon me ... Gemini, but would Trixie be allowed to sit in on your meeting as well?  Trixie is ... well, Trixie wants to understand better and feels a fool for jumping to harsh criticisms, but if Trixie isn’t welcome, she will understand.”

Gem smiles, "What kind of a club president would I be if I turned away someone for their actions in the past? You're more than welcome to join us, Trixie. The meeting will be starting soon! Just as soon as Cloud Kicker gets here."

Trixie smiles and walks into the room, keeping to the back but being friendly to all who approach her.  Gemini smiles and looks around the room when she feels a tap on her shoulder.  Turning, she spies a [girl](http://bit.ly/2jX9NZn) dressed in a long trenchcoat, fedora, and a pair of Groucho Marx glasses with big bushy eyebrows and mustache. “Yo.  Um, I heard this was the room for the gay and lesbian meetings, and I totally am supportive and would like to sit in but, um, well, I don’t think I’m gay or anything but if I was that’d be totally cool, right?”  She had a hopeful look in her eyes as she asked the question.

Gem just laughs, "Cloud, you're speaking to a transgender lesbian girl. Of course it would be cool." Once Cloud is seated, she makes her way to the front of the room, clears her throat, and begins to speak. "Welcome students, to the inaugural meeting of the Rainbow Alliance! Whatever spectrum you happen to be a part of, understand that all of you are perfectly welcome among us. You will not be mocked, insulted, called names, or otherwise hurt, I promise you. And if anyone tries, they’ll have to answer to me. Now, to begin... let's go around the room and introduce ourselves, hm? I'll start: my name is Gemini Shadow, and I am a transgender girl. My preferred pronouns are she, her, and hers."

Cloud Kicker takes off her disguise (such as it was) and stands up.  “I’m Cloud Kicker, I’m proud to say I’m a lesbian!  Aw yeah!”  

More introductions go on, each in turn.  “Octavia Melody, and I’m lesbian.”  “Amethyst Star, asexual.” This went on for several minutes. When everyone finished, all eyes turned back to Gem.

Gem smiles, and claps her hands. "Excellent! Now that we have that out of the way, a few friends from the baking club have made us some snacks!" A tray is rolled in, piled high with sweets decorated with every conceivable pride flag imaginable. "Help yourselves, mix, mingle! My second in command, Raven, will let you know when the meeting ends."

The group descended on the snack table like a pack of hungry highschoolers.  Raven approached Gem and whispered in her ear, “Looks like we’re off to a good start.  Even Trixie looks like she’s more at ease now.”

"This is going so much better than I had hoped, just look at all the people!" she whispers back. "There's no way anything could..." she frowns suddenly, "I hear some sort of noise... it's coming from outside." She looks toward the door, "I should go check..."

Peeking out through the window of the door, Gem saw Glittershell being confronted by Snips.  The latter didn’t look too happy to see his friend, especially in makeup and a dress.

“Snails, what’s gotten in to you?  One minute you’re perfectly normal and the next you’re riding the bus straight into Tranny Town!  It’s bad enough Trixie punked out on me but you?  I never would have expected it from you!” Snips said, glowering at Glittershell.

“My name ... is Glittershell,” she said, seemingly on the verge of tears.  “This is who and what I am, and that’s how it is.  I’m not a ‘tranny,’ and I definitely am NOT a ‘shim,’ as you so elegantly wrote on Gemini’s car.  Oh yeah, I know about that.  And you still couldn’t spell it right, either.”

Gem growls, and runs outside to stand protectively in front of Glittershell, facing Snips with a furious expression on her face. Quick as lightning, her screwdriver is out of her pocket and in her hand, pointed right at the boy. ”Leave her alone, Snips," she says. "She's a girl, just like Trixie and I. And she doesn't need you making her life miserable."

Snips knew he was outnumbered, especially since he figured at one word Raven and the rest would have bumrushed him.  “Yeah, whatever,” he snorted, “you all go back in and play wit’ your dollies.  I hear there’s a new one out now. It’s half-man, half-woman, and it’s called G.I. Don’t Know.”  He turned and stomped off down the hallway.

Glittershell wrapped her arms around Gem and began to cry softly.  “Thank you for standing up for me.  I can’t believe I ever wanted to pal around with that loser.”

Gem gives Glittershell a hug, nuzzling her. "It's no trouble, my dear... we girls have to stick together." She smiles, "Luckily for you, there's a whole new bunch of friends waiting for you just inside."

“Good, I could use a bunch of them right about now,” Glittershell said as the two walked into the room.

* * *

That evening, Gem and Raven were sitting on Raven’s couch, a pizza box resting on the coffee table. Raven swallowed a bite of her slice and said, “I’d say that today’s meeting was a success, wouldn’t you?”

Gem nodded happily as she took a bite of her own. It was a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. “Everyone looked so comfortable and happy! Even Trixie started to enjoy herself toward the end!”

Raven nodded, “She really came around quickly. I was thinking she wouldn’t.” She smiled at her girlfriend and kissed Gem’s cheek. “You know, Gem, sometimes I think you’re the real magician around here.”

Gem blinked, looking surprised. “Am I?”

Raven nodded some more. “Oh yeah. You just have this aura about you. When you’re around, everyone feels a lot more relaxed. And even when there’s resistance, it doesn’t last long. Eventually everyone comes to your side.” She took Gem’s hand in her own and squeezed it. “You’re positively miraculous!”

Gem blushed, “Awww, well, I do try,” she said modestly.

“And you succeed,” Raven said, giving her a hug. “I love you, Gemini Shadow.”

“And I love you, Raven Sable,” Gem said, hugging back. “Shall we watch a bit of television?” 

“Let’s do!” And with the press of a button, the pair were engrossed in a rerun of Star Trek: The Next Generation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glittershell arrives! I love the idea that Snails is just a closeted trans girl, and I go into greater exploration of that subject later on, but this is where Gem learns her story for the first time.


	13. Friendship is Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonata attempts to expand her circle of friends, only to find it takes a little more work than she imagined.

The more Adagio thought about it, the more she felt that being a teenager sucked. She and her sisters were, of course, far older than their outward appearances would suggest, at least 11 or 1200 years old, give or take the differences between human and pony calendars. So she had never really felt like a teenager, because so much of her life had been spent trying to survive by any means necessary.

But this was something altogether different. At no point in their lives had the Dazzlings ever experienced anything like what they had at the hands of the Canterlot Wondercolts: hatred and rejection. Though Sunset had warned them of what was to come thanks to her own experiences, even that didn’t quite prepare her for what they might find when they did return to school.

After spending several months living with Longhaul and then at Sunset’s new place of residence, (bought by Gemini, whose money pockets appeared to be near infinite) the three had been lulled into a false sense of security. Surely, Dagi had thought, that after several months of none of the Dazzlings never even setting a foot into CHS that they could return without much bother.

Adagio had been wrong. It was the bus ride that started the trainwreck, as soon as she stepped aboard, the entire bus (save for three particular girls near the front and a certain driver) all went quiet, much as they had for Sunset, and made every attempt to act as though Adagio wasn't there, doubly and triply so for Aria and Sonata. But that wasn’t all: everywhere she went, there were whispers: “Look out for the spooky siren gal, she’ll suck out your soul and have it for a smoothie!”

This didn’t bother Adagio very much. As the leader, it was up to her to put on a confident face to ensure that the rest of the group performed their tasks well, and after such a long time practicing, she felt she had a pretty good handle on it. She responded to the taunts by playing with the would-be bullies like she always had: getting up close, pretending to flirt, and making sure they saw and appreciated every square inch of her body, or as much as she could get away with.

Aria, meanwhile, was a slightly different kettle of fish. Though she was the middle child, it had been she who was most upset with the loss of their powers, to the point that she engineered a complicated revenge plot involving splitting Gem and Raven, luring Raven to her side, and killing the others. This failed, but it did end with Adagio and Sonata accepting her as their sister again and helping her move on from the loss.

Thus, Aria’s reaction to the taunts they faced on a daily basis (in spite of Gem’s, Raven’s, and Sunset’s appeals to get them all to stop) was the same with everything else: detachment. More often than not, she would react to any cruel jokes by crossing her arms and looking irritable, making students less likely to pick on her.

What neither of them considered was how Sonata would take it all. Being the youngest of the trio, Sonata was also the most easy-going and most likely to try and make friends with the other students. At the cafe one day after school, she announced her plan: “Girls, I’m going to start making friends tomorrow!”

Gem smiled. “That’s splendid news, Sonata! Where are you going to start?”

Sonata thought for a moment. “Well, you seem to get along with Vinyl and Octavia okay. How about them?”

Gem nodded, “I think that sounds like an excellent idea. Do you want me to introduce you?”

Sonata shook her head, “Nope! I got this!” She beamed as she munched on her daily taco.

“I dunno,” Raven said, looking uncertain. “Tavi seems a bit stuck-up to me. Besides, she might not take that kindly to you.”

“Oh come now, Raven,” Gem replied. “I think Sonata has a good chance! They’re both musicians after all.”

“And their rapport with you is fairly well known,” Sunset agrees, looking to Gem. “There’s barely a student in the school who doesn’t have a good thing to say about you!”

"So you think Octavia's going to be friends with Sonata just because Gem is too?" Aria asked, as she inspected her nails. "It'll bomb, believe me."

Adagio glared at her. "Not now, Aria. Let's support Sonata in any way that we can before deciding it's a lost cause."

Aria sighed and crossed her arms, pouting. "Fiiiine..."

* * *

Aria's opinion did little to change Sonata's plan. The youngest siren got up the next  morning and dressed in an outfit not dissimilar to what she usually saw Octavia wear, except that anything pink was replaced with blue. She even went so far as to style her hair to match Octavia's own, which required a tremendous amount of hair gel.

When she came downstairs for a breakfast of blueberry waffles as cooked by Adagio, Aria took one look at Sonata and laughed, causing orange juice to spurt from her nose. "You really think you're going to win Octavia's friendship by imitating her?" she asked. "It's never going to work. If she doesn't blow you off, she'll just shout instead."

"Aria!" Adagio said sharply. "I told you yesterday, let Sonata give it a try. She might hold the key we need to expanding our friendship circle."

"Yes, Mom," Aria replied, rolling her eyes.

* * *

The first half of the school day went relatively normally for all three sirens. Adagio painted a picture of Gem in art class when the latter served as a model, Aria tried and failed valiantly not to fall asleep in math and history, and Sonata managed to get through Home-Ec without accidentally setting a stove on fire.

As the bell rang for lunch, Adagio and Aria went to their usual table with Gem, Sunset, and Raven while Sonata went over to Octavia's table, where she sat with Vinyl and some other musicians.

"Hiya!" Sonata chirped. "I'm Sonata Dusk! Mind if I join you?" Her lunch tray was, naturally, loaded down with tacos.

Vinyl smiled. "I don't see why not, how 'bout you, Tavi?"

Octavia looked Sonata over and frowned. "Certainly not," she said crisply. "After what she and those other two did to the school during the Showcase? I hardly think such a ruffian deserves a place at our table."

Sonata's smile faded as she started to cry. "But... But Gem said you'd be friends with me! She recommended that I talk to you!"

Octavia shrugged. "While I usually respect Gemini's opinion in most other matters, in this one I believe she is sorely mistaken. The Dazzlings are dangerous criminals, and they should be dealt with as such!"

Sonata ran off, her tray falling to the floor with a crash. Tacos spilled all over.

Gem, Adagio, and Aria all looked up. "Uh-oh," they said together.

"I told you so," Aria said.

Adagio glared. "Not now!"

Vinyl, meanwhile, dragged Octavia away from the table and out into the hallway. Sonata was nowhere to be found. "Alright Tavi, spill. What the hell has gotten into you? I've never heard you talk like this before!"

Octavia let go of Vinyl's arm and adjusted her bow tie. "It's perfectly simple, Vinyl, I happen to believe that the Dazzlings are a menace to society. Certainly most of the school agrees with us."

"Yeah, but not everyone does," Vinyl replied, frowning. "Like Gem for example. If it wasn't for her, we would either be zombies taking orders from a crazed she-demon, no offense, Sunset, or a bunch of brainwashed ninnies drooling at the altar for the Dazzlings!"

"None taken," came Sunset's voice.

"And as I've already explained," Octavia continued, "Gemini is mistaken. Being friends with three known criminals will only reflect poorly on her!”

Vinyl frowns some more. “You know, Tavi, I think Gem is smart enough to know when she’s hanging with a bad crowd. And so far, she’s done a much better job at making amends than you have!” She turns on her heel. “I’m outta here. Come find me when you’re not acting so… weird. That’s not the Octavia I know and love.” Vinyl goes down the hallway, putting on her headphones as she goes.

* * *

Lunchtime was the quietest part of the school day, and Longhaul took advantage of the quiet time to sneak in a quick workout in the school gym. He had just finished his basic exercises when he heard a noise coming from the equipment storage room. He went to investigate.

The noise was still there, the sound of someone softly crying, coming through the closed door. Longhaul thought he recognized who it was. “Sonata? Sonata, is that you?” he asked.

“ ... go 'way,” a quavering voice answered back.

“Sonata, I'm not gong to leave you like this. Would you come out and talk to me about it?” he said in a soothing tone.

“Y—you sure you want to be seen with a criminal?” can\me the reply. “Or w—w—would you be too embarrassed to be seen with a dragon lady?”

Longhaul suspected he knew the cause of Sonata's distress. “Sonata, I've never thought of you like that at all, not as a dragon or as a criminal. Come on, let's go back to my office and we can talk about what happened, okay?” He moved closer to the door, opening it slowly. “Come with me, please? We'll talk as friends, like we used to. You still trust me, right?”

A very disheveled Sonata came to the door, eyes puffy and reddened from crying, her mascara smeared and running. She hugged Longhaul tightly and wept some more. Longhaul just hugged her back and tried his best to calm her down, then led her back to his office.

* * *

“ ... and – and then she called me a ... a dangerous criminal!” Sonata wept, sitting in a chair in Longhaul's office. A box of tissues sat on the desk next to her, and she would pluck one from the box and wipe at her eyes and nose before tossing it into the nearby trash can. “A—a—all I did was try to be friends! Why did she have to be so—so mean?”

Longhaul had said nothing during this entire exchange, preferring to let Sonata vent her frustrations and fears as he listened. A scowl formed upon his face as he heard how Octavia had reacted in the cafeteria. He had only seen the cellist a few times, but each time she seemed pleasant enough to the other students, and to him.

Finally, after Sonata had calmed down a bit more, Longhaul said, “The only reason I can think of for her to act the way she did was because she was affected more by the Battle of the Bands than some of the other students. Has anyone else been that mean to you, or ... or even tried to harm you?”

Sonata shook her head. “N-no ... most of the others have been nice, some just ignore me when I talk to them. No one's tried to physically hurt me...”

He nodded. Leaning forward in his chair, he said in a soft voice to Sonata, “I've gotten to know you fairly well since that day you and your sisters showed up at my door. I know, deep down, you are a very caring and sweet young lady. And, I'm sure in time that others will get to see that side of you as well. But, the fact remains, what happened at the Battle was a very intense and emotional experience for everyone. And, because of that, some people aren't going to be too ready to forgive. Some never will.”

Sonata nodded, sniffling more. “So ... so what can I do?”

“The only piece of information I can really give you is to be the person I know you are,” Longhaul answered. “Be polite, be kind, and always remember that you do have friends that care deeply about you no matter what the rest of the students say or do. If you approach someone and they clearly don't want to be friends with you, just accept that fact and move on gracefully. Yes, it will hurt that they rejected you, but maybe by your actions at that moment, they may start to rethink their attitude toward you. After that, let them approach you in their own time.”

Soft knocks on the door interrupted Longhaul, and he got up to see who it was. He saw Adagio and Aria standing outside, and invited them in. Both of them went over and hugged Sonata tightly, which started her softly weeping again.

“We kinda figured she'd end up here,” Aria said. “Is she okay?”

Longhaul nodded. “For the most part. She will need extra support from those that she knows she can trust and that are her true friends.”

“I heard Gem say she was going to talk to Octavia,” Adagio added. “And, we talked to Vice Principal Luna, and she says she'll write an excuse if Sonata wants to just go home.”

Longhaul looked at Sonata. “It's your call. I can bring you there if you want.” Sonata slowly nodded. “Do you think we can go with her?” Aria asked.

Longhaul picked up the phone on his desk. “I'll talk to Luna about that. I don't think she'll say no. Once that's done I'll bring my car around and take you home. You're still staying at Sunset's, right?” The three nodded affirmatively. “Okay, won't be a minute,” Longhaul said, punching a button the phone.

* * *

As school got out that day, Gem approached Octavia at her locker. "I'm given to understand you made Sonata cry earlier today," she says calmly. "Would you care to explain why that happened?"

Octavia frowned as she closed her locker door. "I'm glad you asked, actually, because I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time: I don't think you should count the Dazzlings as your friends."

Gem frowned too, and crossed her arms. "Whatever for, Octavia? They have proven to be very loyal companions, Sonata especially!"

"Yes, and they also caused you to break up with Miss Raven," Octavia snaps. "You were affected by their hate plague just as much as I was!"

"And you helped us stop them, as you might remember," Gem replies. 

"Only because I had to," Octavia says. "I had no intention of befriending any of them."

"Octavia, listen to yourself!" Gem half shouts. "I've seen how you are with Sunset, you get along very well! Why is it so different for the Dazzlings?"

"Because," Octavia continued, "Sunset at least was, for all appearances, a normal human just like you and I. But these sirens... they were something other, something alien, and brought with them a power that has changed our world." She shivers. "And now you... I see you and your friends growing pony ears whenever the time hits... and to be perfectly honest, I'm afraid. All the magic I've seen has been used for evil. How do I know you won't be next?"

"You don't," Gem replies. "And neither do I. I know the power I hold in my hands, and in this," she held up her magic screwdriver for Octavia to see, "can be used for both good and evil. If nothing more, understand this: at the core of my very being, I have always been and will always be a good woman. Should darkness befall me, it will not be because I stopped being good... I was only ever being taken advantage of."

She turns away, but can't resist having the parting shot: "As for the Dazzlings... you already trust me. And I'm a better judge of character than you think. Obviously, however you treat them is up for you to decide, but I won't forsake my friendship with them just to please you." And Gem walked off down the hall, leaving Octavia to her thoughts.

* * *

That afternoon, the six friends grouped together not at the cafe, but at Sunset's house. Sonata was still looking glum from lunchtime, Aria was still looking annoyed, and Adagio was looking calculating. Raven looked like she wanted to go punch something, and Gem and Sunset both were looking worried.

"Brewing another plan?" Gem asked.

Adagio looked up. "I guess so," she said at last, "But I don't know how much use it will be... honestly, I don't think we can do very much in this situation, except wait and see what Octavia does."

"I can think of one thing," Gem said, and she fished out her phone, sending a quick text. "There, all done."

Adagio blinked. "What did you do?"

Gem smiled. "I texted Vinyl, of course! If anyone can get through to Octavia, it will be her." Then she gets up and gives Sonata a hug. "I'm sorry all of that happened to you," she said. "Had I known Octavia would react that way, I wouldn't have led you to her in the first place."

Sonata smiled a little. "It's okay, Gem... you couldn't have known, and you thought we really would have something in common. And besides, your heart was in the right place." She hugs Gem back.

Sensing that dinnertime was close, Sunset stood up. "Tacos for dinner, everyone?"

"Yes please!" Sonata said, cheering right up.

* * *

Two days went by. The Dazzlings went about their usual routine: flirting for Adagio, cold indifference for Aria, and genuine friend-making for Sonata. Lyra and Bonbon were happily accepting of Sonata as their friend, even if Octavia wasn't. By lunchtime on the third day, while the Dazzlings sat at their usual table with Gem, Raven, and Sunset however, something had changed.

Octavia walked slowly to the table and asked, "...Miss Dusk, would you mind if we had a word?" she asked politely, doing her best to keep her expression neutral (which was barely hard at all) and her voice calm.

Sonata nodded. "Sure, let's." The two stepped out into the hallway and away from the hustle and bustle.

Octavia gazed into Sonata's eyes. "I... I would like to apologize for the way I acted the other day... it was unbecoming of me, terribly rude to you, and not good behavior for someone trying to make honest amends... as Vinyl pointed out, it's something of a double standard for me to be accepting of Sunset but not you, especially when the two of you are friends with each other and with Gemini... if you still want me to be, I would be happy to be your friend."

Sonata's reply was the tightest, warmest hug Octavia had ever had in her entire life. "Yesyeyesyesyesyesyes!" she squealed, bouncing up and down excitedly as she did so. "Of course I want you to be my friend! I can make you tacos, and let you hear my improved singing voice, and you can meet my sisters! Aria looks mean but she's really a big ol' softie, and Dagi is really good at planning stuff and making people feel better and everything!" Sensing Octavia was turning blue, she let go. "Uh... wanna join my table?"

Octavia smiled. "Certainly." And the two walked back into the cafeteria, where they were greeted with cheers.

* * *

The girls met up at Gem's house that afternoon, in one of the unused rooms set aside for band practice. Vinyl set up her DJ stand, Octavia removed her cello from its case and began tuning it, while Sonata arrived on the scene with three microphones: one for herself, and one each for Adagio and Aria.

Gem, Raven, and Sunset dragged in some chairs and sat down,  watching as the Dazzlings conferred with the two instrumentalists on what song might be best for them to play. Finally, Adagio turned. “We’d like to thank you for coming out this afternoon and supporting live music,” she began, much to the amusement of the audience. “We’d like to play two songs for you today. I am Adagio Dazzle, this is Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze. With us are Octavia Melody and Vinyl Scratch.” She turned back to the others. “Ready?”

“Ready!” they said at once, and they [began](https://youtu.be/vHeZZ00ku7k) their first song. “We're running with the shadows of the night, So baby take my hand, it'll be all right. Surrender all your dreams to me tonight, they’ll come true in the end!” sang the Dazzlings, acapella. Then Vinyl and Octavia came in, the former providing a beat while the latter provided backing music. As the song continued, all five rose into the air and grew pony ears, their hair lengthening to resemble tails. The Dazzlings each sprouted wings like dragons.

“You said, oh girl, it's a cold world,” sang Sonata. “When you keep it all to yourself, I said, you can't hide on the inside. All the pain you've ever felt, ransom my heart, but baby don't look back, ’Cause we got nobody else!” They then launched into the chorus again, and after, Aria and Adagio followed up with: “You know that sometimes, it feels like it's all moving way too fast. Use every alibi and words you deny that love ain't meant to last. You can cry tough, baby, it’s all right. You can let me down easy, but not tonight.” Then they performed the chorus a few times more before bringing the song to an end as the audience applauded.

Sonata beamed. “Thanks, everybody! Now for a song I wrote!” Vinyl struck up a new beat, and they [began again](https://youtu.be/KAaxV3aWzag). When the song ended, they took bows and began putting things away, their pony forms remaining for a time.

“That was wonderful work,” Gem said, smiling warmly. “How does it feel to be singing naturally again? And so well?”

Adagio thought for a moment. “Like being released from prison after a long stay,” she said at last. “Like being free.”

Sonata turned to Vinyl and Octavia, “So can we do this again sometime?” she asked hopefully.

Octavia smiled. “I don’t see why not,” she said. “What do you think, Vinyl?”

“I think it’s an awesome idea,” Vinyl exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air and then fist-bumping Sonata. “You three are tight! You should totally enter the biz!”

“Maybe we will,” Adagio said, stroking her chin in thought. “Yes… maybe we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would think that being the least evil siren would mean that Sonata has an easier time getting the other CHS students to like her, but as she discovers, it's not quite true. I like this story because it shows there's real depth to her, she's not just a taco-loving lunatic.


	14. Dagi's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adagio must sort out the perplexing problem of her love life, and finds solace in Gem's cousin, Carrie Shadow.

The Sugarcube Cafe was doing good business, even at 9pm. Adagio sat at her usual booth with Sunset Shimmer, looking worried about something. Beside her was an untouched cinnamon bun and a cold cup of coffee. "I just don't know what to do, Sunset... it's great Gem and Raven are back together, but still... it was all I could do, not to kiss her on the cheek and let myself be her rebound girl!"

Sunset put her cup down and patted Adagio's hand.  "You definitely made the right decision, not getting in between those two.  I'm curious, though.  What made you so attracted to her in the first place?  I mean, the first time you two met you were bitter rivals in a music competition."

"Well, it wasn't the first time..." She goes into flashback mode, "We met during the Victorian era... my sisters and I had slipped into London and were performing at the Savoy one night when a street rat playing at being a noble appeared by the stage door. She was so cute, too... I called her 'Dear girl.'

Sunset stared at Adagio as if she had grown a second head. "Whoa whoa whoa ... Victorian era?  Are you sure you don't mean someone from that era that looked exactly like her, perhaps?"  Sunset hadn't heard of Gem's brief (from their point of view) trip to the past, and was naturally confused.  "Maybe you have her confused with that person?"

Adagio chuckled. ”Sunny, you know Gem as well as I. There's no confusing her for anyone. Besides, I have a good memory for a former immortal goddess."

"Well, knowing that crazy cousin of hers, I guess time travel isn't too impossible."  Sunset sipped her coffee.  "And you're right, Gem is one of the more unique individuals I've ever known ... in both worlds.  But, what attracted you to her in the first place?"

Adagio thought for a moment. ”Her manner, I suppose.,. Even back then she was focused on fixing problems and doing the right thing."

Sunset thinks for a moment, then nods.  "Yup.  Definitely her."  She takes another sip of coffee.  "I guess she's so easy to fall in love with based on that.  I admit to having a little crush on her after she stopped me from rampaging through the school and starting a war with Equestria.  She was the first one to be so nice and forgiving to me, and I never forgot that."

Adagio chuckles, “She's quite the amazing person... but I'm glad she's with her soulmate again, even if it means I don't get to date her..."

"Yeah, she and Raven have that special bond."  Sunset studies Adagio closely.  "So, what will you do now that you know she's completely off the market?"

"I have no idea... ask out her cousin, maybe?" Adagio smirks a bit.

"I  ... see," Sunset says, somewhat surprised at this admission.  "Well, it would be the next best thing to Gem, being how alike they are and all.  Funny thing is, I don't think anyone knows if she's dating or not.  Not even Gem, as far as I know."

"Then I have to find her!" Adagio gets to her feet, "Are you coming?"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Sunset says, throwing a buck on the table and following Adagio out the door.

* * *

Back at Shadowfall Manor, Gem, Raven, and Carrie are hanging out in the sitting room while dinner is being prepared. Raven is still in her hybrid form, as Mysterio's defeat had only been a couple days ago. Carrie is bent over some new gizmo or other, Raven is looking through a magic book, and Gem is playing a gem matching game on her phone.

"You sure they're gonna be home?" Adagio asked Sunset as they walked up to the front door.

"Positive.  Gem said she was going to take care of Raven until her siren form wore off, and she's usually home playing Bejeweled or something when she's not in school."  Sunset knocks on the door.

"I'll get it!" Gem says, getting up immediately. She walks over toward the front door, tripping over Raven's tail in the process, again. "Sorry!" she calls, going slower this time. She opens the door. "Oh, hello you two," she says happily. "You're just in time for dinner!"

"Oh, we just came over to see how Raven was doing, we don't want to impo -- yow!"  Sunset starts hopping, rubbing her left calf, while Adagio smiles sweetly.  "Dinner sounds lovely, if you're sure there will be enough.  May we come in?" she asks in her best sweet voice.

"Of course!" Gem moves to one side to let them in, and Adagio and Sunset follow Gem into the sitting room.  Sunset still has a slight limp. 

"So, how's  things been?  We haven't seen you since we got back home," Sunset asks.

Gem smiles, "Quiet, for the most part... Raven has been having fun attempting to sleep with a dragon tail. Carrie spends most of her days working on inventions, and me... well, reading."

"Oh, so other than the dragon tail, nothing really new," Sunset says with a smile.

Adagio spies Carrie fiddling with her invention and gets a small predatory smile.  She casually strolls over and looks at what Carrie is working on.  "So .. whatcha building there?" Adagio asks, hoping to sound fairly nonchalant.

"Oh, just making some modifications to my cousin's magic wand," Carrie says airily. "Expanding its battery so it can charge itself and run a time machine."

"A time machine?  Fascinating. I think it would be great to have something like that ... travel back in time, see how things are in a different year, or century ... "  Adagio sits down next to Carrie, keeping a slight distance.

"You sound like Gem! That's exactly what she thought, too. Of course, it was all her idea... she just called me in to assist with the technological aspects." She looks right at Gem and says, "Because the last time she tried to go without me, she nearly blew her ear off!"

"Look, how was I to know that lima beans could be used as an improvised explosive device?" Gem said in her defense.

Adagio chuckles.  So much alike... "Well, I'm kind of a ... history buff myself, and was wondering if you'd like to get together and talk about this with me sometime?  Say, over dinner or something?"

Carrie blinks and looks up, fixing Adagio with a look. "Are you trying to engage in a romantic relationship with me, Adagio Dazzle?" Uhoh.

"W-what?  No, nothing like that at all," Adagio lied.  "Just two friends getting together and having dinner, discussing mutual interests and getting to know each .... other better .... "  She sighed and hung her head.  "Okay, I was trying to ask you on a date..  Please don't be mad."

"Get out!" Carrie shouts, pointing. "I don't date! I don't do romance! I don't do love! Cleaning up Gem's messes is enough for this girl!"

"Okay, okay, " Adagio says raising her hands defensively.  "I don't want any trouble, I'm sorry ... " She slinks away and sits off by herself.

Gem glares at her cousin and goes over to comfort Adagio, sitting beside her. "Are you alright?"

Adagio nods.  "Y-yeah, I'm fine...really, I'll be okay."  Sunset moves to sit with Adagio and gives her a hug.

Seeing Sunset has Adagio well in hand, Gem goes back over to Carrie and pulls her up, dragging her to her room by the arm.

"Ow!  Let go of me!" Carrie struggles the entire way.  "What do you think you're doing?" she asks him once they're in Gem's room with the door closed.  "I'm hardly the guilty party here, cousin!"

"Oh yes you are," Gem insists forcefully. "You've just made Adagio Dazzle cry. I know you've had some hardships in the past as far as romance goes, but you can't let them stop you now!"

“You call them 'hardships,' I call them major disasters!  Need I remind you of Rutabaga Boy?  The Human Sanding Block?  Little Miss Ramen Noodle?  You know romance and I aren't on speaking terms any more."  She gives an exasperated sigh.  "Look, I may have been a bit harsh in turning her down, and for that alone I will apologize.  I'm just not the romantic type!"

"Caramia Artemis Shadow, you will go out there and you will take Adagio Dazzle on that date, is that clear?" Gem frowns and crosses her arms.

"Drat, all three names ... you're really upset with me."  Carrie fumbles with her hands, looking down at the floor.  "I, um ... I don't have any money!  How am I supposed to pay for a date without any money?"  She gives here a sad look.

Gem hands over a bag full of bills, more than she would need by several orders of magnitude. "With those. Honestly, you can’t use that excuse. You know how wealthy this family is.”

Carrie takes the bag, mumbling under her breath.  "But ... but, I don't know any good places for dates to happen.  What if I pick  a place that turns out to be a total pit?  Then she'll hate me forever, and maybe get food poisoning and die, and it will be all my fault, and I can't live with that guilt for the rest of my days!"

"You're worrying too much! Go out and discuss things with her!" She pushes Carrie out into the hall.

Carrie sighs in defeat.  Clearly, no excuse was going to get her out of this.  She walks back down the stairs, her head high, and stops in front of Adagio.  "Adagio, I am sorry for my outburst.  It was very rude and inconsiderate of me to act the way I did.  In order to make it up to you, I--" She swallows hard, takes a deep breath, and looks down at the floor. "I'd like to take you out to a nice dinner this coming Saturday, if you'd still want to be seen with me and I fully understand if you don't because I acted like a total jerk and I don't want to cause you any more distress so if you want to say no I will fully understand and I would still like to remain friends with you." She raises an eye to see Adagio's reaction.

Adagio looks at Carrie, and smiles a little bit.  "It's okay, I know I was a bit forward.  I accept your invitation.  And I promise you, it will be just friends, having a friendly dinner, nothing else."  She extends her hand,  "Shake on it?"

Carrie shakes the offered hand with hers, "Sounds fine to me."

"This coming Saturday it is."  The rest of the gathering breathed a collective sigh of relief.  "I'll let you get back to your invention there, I'll sit here and get caught up with Raven," Adagio says, joining Sunset, Gem, and Raven again.

Carrie nods and goes back to what she had been doing earlier.

* * *

A few days later, Carrie and Adagio were riding in the back of a limo Gem had hired just for the occasion.

Carrie is wearing a beautiful green dress with earrings in the shape of two gears, one grey and one gold.

Adagio sits opposite Carrie on one of the jumpseats, wearing the purple dress she wore for the music competition.  "That's a nice dress, Carrie.  And it was very nice of Gem to hire the limo for tonight."

Carrie smiles, "My cousin pulls out all the stops if it means she can make someone happy." She blushes softly at the compliment, "Your dress is pretty too."

Adagio smiles.  "Thank you.  It's really the only nice dress I have at the moment."  She fidgets a little on the seat.  "What's the restaurant we're going to again?"

"Le Cheval Magique," Carrie says, "One of the best French restaurants in town! By virtue of being the only one in town."

"Ooh, French food.  I haven't had that in a long time ... a very long time," she says, remembering her dinner date with Gem a couple of centuries ago.  She tries to clear that thought out of her head.  "How's the invention coming along?" she asks in an attempt to make small talk.

"I'm glad you asked!" She veers off into an extended techobabble filled explanation that ends with "Then I tried reversing the polarity of the particle flow, and it worked!"

Adagio smiles. "I still think that's great, that you can actually make a machine that can visit different points in time.  Watching history unfolding right in front of you.” She thought for a moment. ”Um ... is there anything you'd like to ask me?  You know, anything you're curious about?" she asks.

 Carrie looks thoughtful. ”Well... what was it like when you first got here? Sunset says you're older than you look."

"Well," Adagio began, "it was strange.  Like Sunset, we came from Equestria, but many years before her time.  It was a bit of a shock when we arrived, and saw all of these creatures walking around, wearing what looked like bedsheets..."  Adagio continued her tale of arriving in ancient Greece, finishing with, "That Homer fellow was quite the nosy little bugger, pestering us after our shows, asking millions of questions.    I think it was when Aria told him in no uncertain terms to flake off that he ended up having us cause shipwrecks with our music in that long-winded story of his."

Carrie's mouth falls open, "You're the sirens from that book?! Oh my goodness! That's amazing!" She glomps Adagio tightly, "You're a celebrity!"

"Yes, I suppose so," Adagio chuckles, giving Carrie a small hug.  "It's been a long trip from there to ending up here, though.  So, I take it you've read The Odyssey?"

"Only a thousand times! It was my favorite book!" Carrie bounces like a little schoolgirl. "You've seen so much history... the creation of America, the Civil War, both World Wars, the British Invasion in the sixties..."

"We've seen quite a bit in our travels," she said.  "That's why I think your time machine is so great, because it can allow others to see those things first-hand, too.  There's still that whole 'can't disrupt the timeline' thing, I know, but ... "

"But what's your favorite decade?" she wonders. "Surely you've got one!"

“I was rather fond of the Victorian era," Adagio says wistfully.  "We were huge stars in Trottingam, playing the best theaters ... oh, it was quite delightful."  She gets a faraway look in her eye, remembering a special visitor from that time.  She quickly shakes her head.  "Yes, I'd have to say that ranks up there as one of my favorite times."

The limo pulls up to the restaurant at last, "Maybe you should write a book," Carrie suggests. "Though it would be pretty long."

Adagio shrugged. ”I’d considered it.  Although there's lots that I'd have to leave out, it should still be an interesting read."  She motions to the door after the valet opens it.  "After you, Carrie."

Carrie d'awwws and walks inside, trying not to trip in her high heels. The restaurant itself looked and sounded expensive, only the finest people would be allowed inside.

Adagio walks alongside Carrie as the maitre-d' leads them to their table.  A waiter appears and places menus in front of the two.  Adagio studies the menu carefully.  "Well, they certainly go for authenticity here.  I haven't seen blanquette de veau on a menu in ages."  She restrains a flinch as she gets a glimpse at the prices.

"You were probably there when it was first made," Carrie comments, looking a little surprised at the prices too, "Oh my... I don't even know where to start... what do I do? Can I get a salad?" She seems very out of her depth here, considering the entire menu was written in French.

Being somewhat well-versed in French, Adagio scans the menu.  "It's okay.  I can order for both of us if you'd like.  And I can help pay for tonight, so put that thought out of your head."

"Oh please," Carrie says, breathing a sigh of relief, "I don't know a word of French... well, apart from that one word Gem likes to say sometimes."

Adagio smiles, and motions for the waiter.  When he arrives, she says, "Soupe de oignon gratinee for me,  salade de tomates and poulet roti for the lady," she says, indicating Carrie, "the faux-filet au beurre rouge for me, both entrees with pommes dauphinois, and for dessert, the tarte alsacienne, s'il vous plait."  The waiter nods, collecting the menus, and scurries off to the kitchen.

Carrie phews, "You're a lifesaver, Adagio!" She gives the other girl a quick peck on the cheek.

Adagio blushes and smiles.  "Glad to be of help," she says.

As the two of them waited for their food, Adagio started to make conversation. “Well, you know about my past… what about yours?”

Carrie laughed. “It was adventuresome, I can tell you that much. Gem and I were practically sisters!” She then began to tell a story about their first day at Trottingham's equivalent to CHS, Trottingham Preparatory. An esteemed, college-like school going back for generations, the two of them were neither the first nor the last relatives to be going there together. By the time she finished, the entrees had arrived, and as Carrie dined on her roast chicken, Adagio munched on her steak.  "So what happened that got Gem sent here to go to Canterlot High?" she asked.

Carrie chuckles. "Well, that's a long story. The two of us had gone to a nightclub to relax before the start of finals week, but we got caught. Gem revealed it had been her to go to the nightclub on that night, not me, so she was expelled and started at CHS a few weeks later... to this day, only myself, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and..." she sighs, "Now you, I guess, know the secret."

Finishing the tart, Adagio reaches over and places a hand over Carrie's.  "And I will keep it until the day I die.  You've placed a lot of trust in me by telling me that story.  Most people would have made something up, or given a short answer that avoids the subject entirely.  Thank you, Carrie."  Adagio smiles and squeezes Carrie's hand.

Carrie smiles and returns the hand squeeze, "You're a wonderful person, Adagio Dazzle... and I never thought I'd say this, but I want to do this again. With you." Then she kisses the former siren full on the lips.

The kiss was completely unexpected, but pleasant, and Adagio found herself returning Carrie's kiss.  It seemed like a dream, a very happy, hopefully never-ending dream.  Breaking the kiss, Adagio blushed deeper.  "I'd like that.  Maybe next time we can actually call it a date, if you're okay with that..."

"More than okay," Carrie promises, taking Adagio's hand. "But for now? Let's go home."

"Sure thing, dear girl."  Adagio smiles as the two leave the restaurant and head for the waiting limo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, Carrie needs no introduction, though I do kind of feel bad that we don't use her very much after volume 2, since Sci-Twi largely takes her role as the group's go-to teen scientist.


	15. Valentine's Day I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven, Gem, Carrie, and Adagio go on a double-date with their respective paramours.

Raven's workshop was filled with whiteboards, upon which were possible blueprints for a magic wand Carrie wanted to make, based on the gem necklaces the Dazzlings had worn. Adagio and Raven were both looking through the two Equestrian spell books, as they had been doing for several hours now.

Raven looked from her page, her eyes tired. "Dagi, any chance we could stop for tonight? All I want to do is crawl into bed and sleep... I'm bushed.”

Adagio nodded, marking and closing her own book. “I’m all for stopping, but not for sleeping. Surely you remember what day it is?”

Raven checks her phone’s calendar, “Oh right, it’s Valentine’s Day… and I’ve spent all of it in here, rather than with Gem!”

Adagio places a calming hand on the girl’s shoulder, “Relax. Gem’s got a plan as we speak.”

* * *

Precisely twenty minutes later, a long black limousine pulls up in front of the manor house.  Stepping from the limo, the middle-aged driver walks briskly up to Gem.  "Lady Gem, your limousine has arrived.  Please follow me," Longhaul the limo driver says, walking slightly ahead of Gem toward the waiting car.  Opening the door, Carrie and Adagio are already inside.  "Mind your head getting in, ma’am.  We will be picking up Miss Raven next, and then off to the restaurant."  Once Gem has settled in, Longhaul closes the door and goes back to the front of the car, maneuvering it back onto the road and heading for Raven's house.

"Pretty nice guy for someone that used to drive trucks cross-country for a living," Carrie says, indicating Longhaul.  "He thinks very highly of you as well."

Gem chuckles as she sits beside her cousin. "One of the first people I met when I moved here, very kind to me... in fact, it's largely thanks to him Raven and I are on the same bus route!" She grins over at the limo driver. "Is this easier than a bus?"

Longhaul smiles.  "It's quieter, that for sure, and the money's not bad.  And, it's something of a whenever-I-feel-like-working type of job.  Although I'm still saving up to eat at Le Cheval Magique," he says with a small chuckle.  "I've heard good things about that place, I should try it someday."  He pulls up in front of Raven's house.  "Lady Gem, would you like to accompany me while I go get Miss Raven?"

"It would be my pleasure!" Gem says with a smile, climbing out of the car. She was dressed to the nines tonight in a simple black and white gown with a white bowtie and a silk scarf to go with it, the same outfit she wore to the Fall Formal.

Longhaul and Gem walk up to the door and Longhaul knocks. The door opens to reveal Raven dressed in a lavender-colored satin calf-length dress, a lighter lilac top with lavender blazer, and her hair was done up in a tasteful bun-and-ponytail with sparkling barrettes attached to the sides of the bun. "Hello Longhaul, hi Gem," she says, hugging the former and planting a kiss on the latter's cheek.  I'm ready to go, is everyone accounted for?"

Gem returns the cheek kiss with one of her own, "Quite so, my dear! Your chariot awaits!" She takes Raven's hand in hers and walks with her toward the car. "How goes your little project?"

'Frustratingly slow," Raven says with a sigh. "Carrie's been amazing with her help, but there's something that won't let it attune to me.  I wonder if Adagio might be willing to help me."  She enters the limo and sits on the jumpseat.  "Hey Adagio, hey Carrie."

Once everyone is back on board, Longhaul gets back in the car and starts the drive to the restaurant.

Adagio gives Raven a warm smile, "It would be my pleasure, Raven. We'll come up with something!”

The ride progresses in silence for a little while, with the four girls all happily cuddling with one another’s beaus. Finally, Adagio turns to Raven and says, "You'e looking good tonight, that's a lovely dress.  I'm glad the, um, side effects wore off before tonight."

Raven blushes, "Me too... that tail wouldn't have fit through the door," she says, laughing a bit. 

"Gem, any more luck with that screwdriver thing you have?" Adagio says, trying to get her more engaged in small talk.

Gem blinks, coming back to earth with a bump. "Hm? Oh! Yes, that! Ah, no... it's been fluctuating wildly for days, and I don't know why... too much magic in the air, I guess."

"I could never figure that thing out," Adagio says, relieved that Gem was back amongst them again.  "I know it came from the pony world, but Sunset told me that the ponies weren't really that advanced technologically.  Strange, really..."  She stops talking as the car comes to a stop.

Longhaul opens the passenger side rear door.  "Welcome to Le Cheval Magique, enjoy your dinner.  I will be at the nearest burger joint having a cheeseburger and a shake while you enjoy your luxurious dinner," he said teasingly.  "Carrie, you have my number, call me back when you're ready for the trip back home."  When all of them are out of the car, he closes the door and tips his chauffeur's cap.  "Have a good time tonight," he says with a smile.

"Thank you Longhaul, see you later!' Gem calls, waving. Then she and Adagio each take their respective dates' hands and walk into the restaurant, where their table was waiting.

The maitre-d' acknowledges the quartet and appoints the captain to lead them to their table.  It's cozy, and set toward the rear of the dining room. Soft lighting  blends with the flickering of candles from their table and surrounding ones, enough to be romantic without being too dark.  Adagio sits next to Carrie, and Raven guides Gem to a seat next to her.  The four crack open the menus and start reading.

Gem moves her finger along the choices, humming thoughtfully. "Filet mignon, perhaps? No, I'm not in that particular mood tonight..."

Carrie studies the menu carefully.  "At least I'm better prepared this time," she says, squeezing Adagio's free hand.  "I think the coq au vin for me tonight," she says with a smile.

"Ooh, they have Tournedos Rossini.  I haven't had that since I was performing on the Queen Mary," Adagio says happily.  "So elegant..."

Raven peruses the choices carefully.  "I think the faux-filet au beurre rouge will be fine for me."

"You were on the Queen Mary?!" Gem says in surprise, "No kidding! That's amazing!" She then decides to order the same thing as Raven, because of unity and such, and the picture looked nice.

"I think it was a command performance," Adagio replied.  "We commanded the captain to let us perform and he did ... after a little 'audition,' of course."  She felt Carrie poke her in the ribs.  "Ow!  It wasn't permanent, we were bored and wanted to travel a bit.  Once we docked, we released the spell."

Gem chuckles, "That doesn't sound -too- bad, knowing what you were like... I bet it was, well, enchanting!"

"It was a very lovely cruise, I will admit.  I think the days of the true luxury liners are gone though.  All we have these days are cattle cruisers taking tourists to the Caribbean or Mexican coasts.  It's not the same."  Adagio sighs.  Carrie squeezes Adagio's hand again.

Raven gives Gem's hand a squeeze.  "I've always wondered of there was anywhere you and I would travel to someday," she says to her.

Gem smiles, "I've been thinking of a few places... France, Spain, Ireland... Or maybe the Rocky Mountains! We could be explorers on the hunt for new frontiers!"

"That sounds like fun!  I might be able to put on a show in whatever town we stop at, it sounds delightful!"  She hugged Gem.

The waiter came and took everyone's order, and departed.

Gem returns the hug, kissing her nose. "Anything for you, my love!"

Conversation turned to general chatter, mostly about school and associated activities.  After a while the food was served and everyone dug in. Adagio sighed happily as she ate, recalling happier times.  Carrie was quite impressed with her chicken dish, eating with the hunger of someone that had ben neglecting food for experimentation.  Raven's steak with red butter was cooked to perfection, the side dish of creamy potatoes a welcome addition.

Gem eats her own steak with all the neatness expected of a young noble, idly rolling her eyes at Carrie's lack of table manners. "Carrie, what have I told you about taking regular meals?"

"Ummm ... that I should do it more often?" Carrie replied, stopping long enough to take a drink.  "Which I would have done but the experiment I was working on was time sensitive, and I had to get it finished before the buttermilk ate through the stained glass."

"Yes yes I know," Gem gives an exasperated sigh, "You've been saying that for years. Remember that chemistry experiment you did when we were 13 and 12?"

"How was I supposed to know that by increasing the natural acids in yogurt by a factor of 100 that it would make a cleaner powerful enough to dissolve concrete?  Besides, it wasn't all bad, that demolition company paid good money for that formula if I recall, which more than paid for a new driveway."  Carrie huffed.  "I still say you had substandard concrete to begin with.  Shoulda used that Lego-brick formula I made back when we were younger, that stuff was practically indestructible, but no, don't listen to the genius girl..."

Adagio wrapped an arm around Carrie and gave her a hug.  "Calm down, dear, it's okay," she said soothingly.

Gem just chuckles despite himself and looks at Raven, "Can you tell we're related?"

Raven rolls her eyes and smirks.  "Nary a clue, lovergirl," she says with a hint of snark.  She smiles and kisses Gem's cheek again.  "Mmm, buttery."

Gem laughs softly and returns the kiss, "So are you! With a hint of potato too.” Raven giggles.

Carrie, now a bit more relaxed, turns back to her dinner.  "Okay, so I skipped a meal or four.  You make it sound like I turned into a dragon and tried to destroy the school or something, no offense to Sunset."

"None taken," came a distant, exasperated reply.

"It wasn't a dragon, it was a she-demon,' Gem reminds. "But you did turn into a dragon once, after you watched that tv program about them."

"Yes, and I looked super awesome and cool doing so, too."  Carrie puffed herself up proudly.  "I was the best looking dragon in the neighborhood, with my shiny red scales ... if only you weren't so resistant in becoming a small arctic fox.  That vest and top hat would have looked cute on you."

Gem throws up her arms, "You were supposed to be a red fox, anyway! With overalls!"

"Oh, like you've never mixed the wrong ingredients into something before.  I still think it looked pretty cool, regardless."  Carrie takes another bite of chicken.

Adagio and Raven shot glances to each other listening to the cousins reminisce.  The glances said they weren't sure what they had managed to get themselves into, but they wouldn't change a thing.

After a while the four of them finish dinner. As the waiter comes to collect their plates, he asks "Will you be having dessert this evening?"

"Chocolate mousse for all, please," Adagio says.  "I've heard their mousse is to die for."  The waiter nods approvingly and goes back to the kitchen.

Gem looks to Raven again as he settles back in his chair. "Enjoying yourself, I hope?"

"I've had a wonderful time, Gem.  The food, the company ... it's all been marvelous."  she smiles warmly at Gem.

Gem kisses her nose, relieved. "Excellent news, dear. I'm glad to hear that!"

Four tall parfait glasses filled with fluffy chocolate mousse, each topped with a dollop of whipped cream and a sprig of mint, are placed before the four diners.  Adagio looks hers over approvingly.  "Looks almost too good to eat." She grabs a spoon and takes a sample.  "Almost," she says, shoving the spoon into her mouth and immediately rolling her eyes back.  "Oh, that's evil, and I should know," she says blissfully.

Gem takes a bite of her own and gasps, "Oh goodness... That's... It's out of this world, surely!"

Raven and Carrie follow suit, each letting out small moans of pleasure.  The conversation stops for a while as the four eat their dessert. At the end, Gem gets the check and rises to her feet, "I suppose I shall go take care of this. I’ll be right back!” And she disappears for a few moments while paying for the meal, before finally making her way back toward the table. "Ready to venture home, everyone?"

Raven and Adagio nod, Adagio looking slightly tuckered out.  "I forgot what all that rich food does to me.  I'm ready for a nap," she says with a stifled yawn.

Carrie puts her cell phone away.  "Longhaul will be here in five minutes.  Gem, is Raven going back to your house tonight?" she asked in a prompting manner.

Gem nods, "It's all planned out, we're going to spend the night together. Just the two of us!"

"Excellent!  Let's get out front then, Longhaul should be here any time now."  The four make their way outside, where the limo is waiting for them.  Longhaul stands with the door open, smiling.  "Looks like you had a great time in there.  And off we go once again."  He helps everyone enter the car, and once they're all situated, he goes up front and starts heading back to Gem's house, as arranged.

As the two walk up into the house, Gem kisses Raven’s nose before yawning. "Bedtime?"

Raven nods.  "My stuff in the usual place?" she asks.

"As always!" Gem grins. "See you in the morning, Raven. I'll make waffles."

“Mmmm, waffles...." Raven says, heading off to the guest room after giving Gemini one more affectionate kiss.

Gem kisses back, then disappears into her room to undress and sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Cheval Magique is Google Translate French for The Magic Horse, because puns. I don't really like Valentine's Day much myself, but I'm glad the girls do. Originally this was when Orion came out as trans to Raven, but since the big rewrite, I lifted their conversation from the end of this story and grafted it onto "Girls of Canterlot High," so this becomes a simple story of 2 couples having fun.


	16. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Christmas at Canterlot High, and this time Longhaul is the one feeling down in the dumps. Can the girls do anything to cheer up their favorite bus driver?

No one really quite expected that storm. Though there were plenty of signs, the denizens of Canterlot figured it would just be a light dusting of powder, since it usually was, and they would be able to get along with their day unimpeded. Still, Gem couldn’t help but feel uneasy as she dressed for school that morning. She put on as many layers as she could comfortably wear, then got on her coat, gloves, scarf, and hat, all before collecting her backpack and heading out to the bus stop to wait for Longhaul.

Across town, Raven was getting ready too, humming Christmas carols to herself while her brother Corvus slept. Sunset and the Dazzlings were already on their own bus, and Twilight and Emerald were on their way too. All eight all noticed the same thing: the sky that morning wasn’t sunny, but a cold, hard grey that spoke of approaching snow. The winter wind seemed even colder than usual. 

Gem shivered as she stood alone on the stop, her gloved hands shoved into her coat pockets. Her mind was too full, she spent all last night studying for her finals. She breathed a sigh of relief as the familiar bus (#11) rolled into view. At the wheel was Longhaul, one of her first friends. She waved, then climbed gratefully into the warm school bus, taking her usual seat.

"Sorry it took so long, darn roads are a bit slick this morning," Longhaul said to Gem as she sat down.  He closed the bus doors, then turned and looked up at the leaden sky.  "I don't care what the weather people are saying, looks like we're in for a nasty blizzard.  Maybe, if they're smart, the Good Sisters will call a half-day before it really gets bad out here."   He put the bus in gear and began the slower-than-normal drive to the school.

Gem’s eyes widened so much they were in danger of popping out of their sockets. ”But it's the final day of exam week! We'll never get through all of them if we do that! We might have to... To... Take them after break! And that’s not all! If the buses are running slow, we’ll be tardy!” There was a long pause as everyone in the bus (all five of them, minus Longhaul) turned to stare at her.

Raven, seated to Gem’s left, heaved a sigh. “Great, she’s having one of those moments…” She turned her head to face the back, where Sunset Shimmer sat. “A little help, Sunny?”

Sunset nodded and placed a calming hand on Gem’s shoulder. “Gem, listen: everything is running behind, so we're not late, because everyone else will be too, so we'll actually be on time.  Okay?"

“If you say so,” Gem sighed, settling back into her seat. Raven began running her fingers through her hair to calm her down.

Easing the bus along, Longhaul noted the lack of traffic as opposed to the usual morning crowding they usually saw.  "Hm, looks like just about everyone else is staying home today.  Let's see if they changed the forecast."  He turns the radio up.

" ... new blizzard warnings have been posted for the Canterlot metro area and surrounding counties, as the storm system continues to deepen and intensify.  New projections of up to 2 feet of snow with strong northeast winds creating whiteout conditions are now forecast.  Looking at traffic, most are heeding the warnings to stay at home today as the roads are nearly empty this morning, just some minor fender-benders to report with slick roads being the main reason for travel delays.  Now, back to more holiday favorites on--"

Longhaul quickly turned the volume to zero, a slight grimace on his face.  "There, that's all I needed to hear.  We'll be at the school in a few minutes, and if the good sisters are smart, we won't be doing any more than turning around and heading back home."  He glances at the sky again.  "That's assuming we can beat the snow," he said grimly as a single snowflake landed and melted on the windshield.

Gem heaves a sigh but relaxes into Raven’s continued petting. By the time they get to school, what started as a flake or two has become light flurries. Gem makes her way off the bus, thanks Longhaul for the ride, and walks with Raven toward her locker to get her books. “Let’s see… I have my AP History final first, then my Biology and Algebra II finals…” She counts each one on her fingers as she walks. “What have you got, Raven?”

"Let's see," Raven replied unfolding her schedule.  She groaned.  "Looks like World Lit first, then AP Chemistry and ending with Geometry."  She sighed.  "Great.  My Lit final is guaranteed to be mostly essay, my brain will be fried by the time I'm done."

Gem gives her girlfriend’s hand a squeeze, “You’ll make it, love. Knowing you, you’ll rise to glory at the last moment and amaze everyone with your writing prowess!” She opens her locker and grabs books. “Of course, if the weather is any indication, I will be very surprised if we even get that far…”

* * *

" ... and with these new blizzard warnings, it's imperative that a decision is made regarding early dismissal. I still need to get these kids safely home, even the ones in the far-flung regions of the city.  Of course, if the weather is any indication, I will be very surprised if we even get that far…"

Longhaul stood while Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna pondered this latest bit of information.  Celestia then picked up a memo from her desk.  "Longhaul, if it weren't for this directive from the school board, we wouldn't have opened today.  It says, quote, 'with the disruptions to the educational process over this past year, we cannot allow an extension of the final exam schedule.  Online exams are only to be used in the event weather conditions become dangerous, and at this time, we see no indication that it will be so.  Signed, Wendy Gofannon, school board chairperson.'  We have to at least get the process started."

"I have consulted with the faculty," Luna added, " and they have agreed to prepare online exams in the event we do have early dismissal due to deteriorating weather conditions.  Our hands are tied in this matter, and we will be watching the weather right along with you."

Longhaul sighed.  "Okay.  I'll be listening too, and checking supplies in the event we get stuck here.  I know it's not your fault, and we'll make it as best as we can."  He nods, and walks out of the office.

* * *

Gem is sitting in her Biology exam when the blizzard starts. It’s subtle at first, with only a slight increase in the amount of falling snow. The further she gets in the test however, the louder the storm becomes. Winds imitating the sound of a howling wolf begin to blow against the side of the building, and a thick coating of snow covers every inch of the parking lot and the Wondercolts statue. By the time she answers the last question, (Provide a one-paragraph summary on how human skin colors are expressed genetically) it’s a full-blown gale. Everyone in the classroom has abandoned their work by now, save Gem, who finishes her paragraph just as the windows shatter, blowing cold air and snow into the room with the force of a hurricane.

“EVERYONE GET TO SAFETY!” yells the teacher, somewhat belatedly, over the wind. Panic ensues as students run toward the classroom door as fast as they can. Gem whips out her newly-improved magic screwdriver from her pocket and points it at the shattered glass on the floor. A localized time-field is created, and with a simple reversal of the polarity, the glass flies back into the frames. A second press of the button strengthens the glass, keeping it from breaking again. Gem smiles and twirls the screwdriver with a flourish before putting it back in her pocket as everyone looks on, impressed.

“Well done, Miss Shadow,” says the teacher, awed.

Gem gives him a warm smile. “Think nothing of it, sir.” And she hands him her completed test.

* * *

"Will all students and faculty please report to the auditorium immediately.  All students and faculty, please report to the auditorium immediately," Celestia's voice announced over the public address system.  Everyone quickly made their way down the halls.  At every window and door, the view was the same -- solid, blinding, featureless white.

Stepping up to the podium, Principal Celestia, flanked by Vice-Principal Luna and Longhaul, looked out over the gathered students.  "The weather service is now calling for a blizzard of 'historic' proportions, and as you may have already noticed, travel is now impossible.  I have been made aware of an incident in one of the classrooms, and as a result of this, I have asked that all classrooms with windows be sealed.  We will use interior classrooms only, and we will have to shelter in the gymnasium.  The cafeteria has plenty of food to get us through this, until such time as we can get ourselves dug out and on our way to our homes.  I am asking all of you to work together to get us through this, and I have every confidence that we will make it.  Thank you."

Gemini sighs as she looks toward her friends, “So much for that Christmas party,” she said, looking downcast. “What are we going to do now? Sonata and I spent weeks planning it!”

The group thinks for a bit, until Sonata finally says, "Hey, why don't we ask if we can have it here?  We could decorate, make lots of tasty food, sing songs, and it would be a great way to take our minds off the storm!"

Sunset nods in agreement.  "Good idea!  I'm sure Luna and Celestia wouldn't turn us down, let's ask them if it's okay!"

And so, the eight girls trooped down to the principals’ offices during lunch, Gem in the lead. Upon arrival, they were greeted by her secretary, Mr. Kibitz, an older man in glasses. He peered over at them. “You wish to speak to Principal Celestia?” he asked.

Gem nodded, “Yes sir, we think we have a good idea to keep everyone happy given the weather conditions.”

Kibitz nodded. “Very well, I’ll buzz you in.” He pushed a button on his desk and spoke into an intercom. “Gemini Shadow and friends to see you, m’lady.”

"Send them in, please," came the reply over the speaker.

* * *

"I think that would be a wonderful idea," Celestia said, smiling.  "It may prove to be just the distraction we need to get us through tonight."  She punched in some numbers on her phone.  "Longhaul speaking," announced the speaker.

"Mister Longhaul, the students are planning a holiday party tonight, would you be able to assist them with decorations and whatever else they need?" Celestia asked.

There was a detectable pause, until Longhaul finally answered, "Um ... yeah, I should be able to, that's fine..."

"Excellent, I'll have them talk to you with what they'll need.  Thank you, Mister Longhaul."  She pressed a button and terminated the call.  "There.  Go see Longhaul with whatever you'll need for assistance, and I'm sure Luna and myself will help out once we finish our duties here."

“Wonderful!” Gem and Sonata exchanged a high-five, and off they went to find their favorite bus driver.

Longhaul's office was the exact opposite of his home.  Whereas the latter was warm and welcoming, his office was spartan in nature, with very little in the way of decoration.  Framed certificates hung on the wall behind his desk,  certifications from this and other occupations he had previously held.  A plain wooden desk and office chair were the only furnishings besides the filing cabinet, stuffed full of maintenance records for the school bus.  Longhaul sat behind his desk, listening to the two detail their plans for the party and what would be needed.

"Well, I think we still have some decorations in the basement, near the boiler room.  I can bring those up in a little bit.  We can set up in the cafeteria, this way we won't disrupt the gymnasium setup for later tonight.  Um ... who's handling food?" he asked.

“Sonata and me,” Raven volunteers. “Dagi and Aria are in charge of music, and me, Gem and Sunset are going to take care of entertainment. You know, movies, karaoke competitions, things like that!” She grins, “We’re gonna rock this place, Longhaul! You should come! Gem insisted on it!”

Gem blushed a little. “Because you’re very dear to me. You’ve been there for me since my first day, and I can’t thank you enough for it.”

Longhaul took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly.  When he opened them, he smiled a little and said, "Thanks for the invite, but I'm going to be pretty busy around here just keeping things running.  If I can, I'll stop in for a bit, but I can't promise anything."  There was a small hint of sadness in his voice, but he maintained his smile all the same.

A very brief flash of hurt crosses Gem’s face for an instant, but she composes herself, nodding. “We’ll see you, then… thanks for your help.” She smiles back, then makes her way out of the office with the rest. Once the door had closed behind them, the professional mask breaks, and she wilts, looking forlorn. 

Raven frowns. “Are you going to be okay, Gemmy?”

Gem is quiet for several moments. “I can only hope so,” she says at last. “Let’s… let’s get this show on the road, shall we?”

* * *

Exams continued for the rest of the afternoon, as there was really no reason to postpone anything, and once that was completed, Gem and the others set off to the cafeteria to begin decorating for their party.  Longhaul had already dragged several boxes of ornaments and other decorations up from the basement, and had set up an artificial tree.  Longhaul was bringing up the last box when the eight arrived, and was soon busy helping them decorate.  He would noticeably cringe a bit whenever someone started humming or singing a holiday song.

Adagio broke off in the midst of “God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen” when she saw Longhaul’s face. Remembering what she had once told Gemini about being able to read people, she hung an ornament and made her way over to Longhaul. “Mind if we talk a bit?” she asked.

"Sure.  What's on your mind?" he answered as he strung a strand of garland along the cafeteria wall.   Inwardly, he had an idea, but he decided to see if his hunch was correct.  He also wondered how he was gonna explain things, if it indeed came to that.

“I’m going to be honest… we’re worried about you. You haven’t seemed too enthused about this party, and while I know you’re busy…” She paused, then started again. “There’s not going to be too much to do once it gets going. And Gem… what you said to her earlier broke her heart, and believe me, a broken-hearted Gem is the opposite of a good hostess.” She put down the box of decorations she had been carrying. “What we want to know is… what did the holiday season do to you?”

Longhaul sighed, his shoulders drooping.  "I guess I should attempt to explain.  Come to my office in fifteen minutes, bring Gem and whomever else you think should know.  I promise you, nothing held back."  He finished the garland, and picked up an unused ladder.  "I'm going to put this back in storage.  I'll be in my office, waiting for you."  He made his way out of the cafeteria.

Adagio nodded and went over to confer with the rest. 

* * *

15 minutes later, she, Gem, and Sunset were walking toward Longhaul's office. Gem is still looking somewhat dejected. They take their seats, and Sunset speaks first. "So... What's going on?"

Longhaul sat in his chair, slightly reclined, his feet resting on a small stack of boxes, staring at the filing cabinet.  After a pause, he took a deep breath.  "You all know me as good ol' Longhaul the friendly bus driver.  what you don't know is, a long time ago or so it seems, I drove a  different type of 'bus.'  It was part of my whole 'finding my place in the world' phase, following old childhood dreams."  He pointed to a bunch of certificates on his desk, some slightly yellowed with age.  They were all from the Fire Academy in New Hayven.  "A lot of boys wanted to be firefighters when they grew up, and I was no different."  Picking up a framed picture that was face-down on the desk, he passed it over to the three to look at.  The picture was of a younger man in a firefighter's dress uniform, but the face left no mistake as to who it was in the uniform.  "I went through emergency medical training and was assigned to the rescue unit.  Still a firefighter but doing more ambulance work."

The three passed the picture among themselves, before Gem placed it back on the desk. "What happened next?" She asked after a moment.

Longhaul got up and started walking around behind his desk.  "Yeah, I don't talk about it much, I felt some heat, saw a lot of stuff most people never want to see ... but that's not the reason you're here.  You want to know about Christmas and why it affects me the way it does."  He went into the filing cabinet, and in the bottom drawer, he pulled out a photo album.  Opening it to the last page, there was a picture of Longhaul and his partner on the ambulance, all smiles, hanging decorations at the firehouse.  Directly below that, a newspaper clipping with the headline announcing, "TRAGIC CHRISTMAS / Firefighter, young child die in fast-moving blaze."  Longhaul sat back down heavily.   "Christmas Eve.  We found her in the primary search, we thought we were gonna make it out.  When we went in, it wasn't that bad.  We didn't know that the tree downstairs had caught and burned away the floor beams underneath us.  I made it to the stairway ... he didn't.  They both went down ... I tried to get to them ... I called for help ... we didn't ... we couldn't ......"

Words failed Longhaul.  He dropped his head to the desk and let out a few sobs before composing himself long enough to continue.  "It took a lot out of me, and I ended up leaving the department not long after.  F-from that day on, though, no matter where I am, or what I'm doing, anytime I hear Christmas music.....and the thought of the holiday ... I just go back to that day and relive it all over again."  He stared at the ceiling.  "That's why I don't celebrate it, or go to parties, or listen to the music.  It still hurts like it happened yesterday..."

The three girls gather around him and hug him as tight as possible, Gem especially. After a long while, Sunset speaks. “When I was a filly… my parents died in a house fire just like that… on Hearthswarming Eve. Celestia took me under her wing after that, and I threw myself into my studies, and then… well, you know the rest. And every Hearthswarming, I thought about that accident. One year, she took me aside, and told me my parents wouldn’t want me to be so miserable at such a time of year… because they loved me.” She looks into Longhaul’s eyes. “She told me it’s okay to mourn. But it’s also okay to heal. And if she were here, she’d tell you the same.”

"I know...it just hurt me so bad that I couldn't let go.  I've carried that with me for so long, and until today, I had not told anyone about this."  He faced Gem.  "I had no idea that I hurt you that bad when I tried to back out of your party.  I just hope you'll forgive me.  And, if I'm still welcome, I ... I'll be there."

Gem smiles, and pats Longhaul’s hand with her own. “Of course you are,” she says, hugging him more. “And of course I forgive you.”

At that moment, Sonata opens the door. “Hey guys, you gotta come see this! There are ghost-horses out on the front lawn!”

Longhaul and the others follow Sonata out to the front entrance.  There, must outside the main entrance, were four ghostly horses, ice blowing from their nostrils, snow swirling around them. 

"What the heck are those things?" Longhaul asked, staring at the spectral equines.

"Windigoes," says Sunset, looking horrorstruck. "They gain power from negativity, just like sirens. They must be why the storm has been so bad!"

"But what can we do to stop them?" Raven asks.

"I think I know," Longhaul said solemnly.  "They're feeding off me, off all of that emotion I've been carrying for all of these years.  Well, it ends today.  Because, today, I know that the one thing stronger than those feelings of negativity are the bonds of our friendship!"  He wrapped his arms around Gem, Adagio, and Sunset, and hugged them tight.  "You three have been the biggest help, and it's because of you that I'm finally able to let go. Sonata, you are a good friend, and along with Aria and Raven, I know we'll always remain friends, no matter what storms come our way!"

“Yes!” Gem smiles, watching the Windigoes. They slow and seem to look at Longhaul, as if afraid. Everyone joins hands, and Gemini goes, “Keep at it, Longhaul! Tell them you’re unafraid! Tell them you won’t let them control you anymore!”

Longhaul smiles.  "Oh, you're afraid of me now?" he asks, addressing the windigoes.  "Good.  For half my life I've let these feelings eat at me, letting them drag me down.  Well, not any more.  With my friends at my side, I can rise above all of this.  I can once again feel the joy and love I've been missing for so long.  And, at long last, I can finally have a happy holiday!"

As he speaks, Longhaul’s hair grows to resemble a pony tail, and matching ears poke through. The gathered six cheer and join in, rising into the air as one. A rainbow forms, and rockets toward the Windigoes. They whinny loudly, unable to defend themselves, and then there is a loud explosion as they’re sent away back through the portal to Equestria. The snowstorm stops, all is quiet.

"Whoa, is that what that's supposed to feel like?" Longhaul asked, swishing his new tail.  "That was actually pretty cool."  The clouds began to dissipate, revealing a beautiful moonlit night, the light form the moon causing the moon to sparkle the snow on the ground.  The snow acted as a sound dampener, muffling all the sound around them, leaving the group surrounded by stillness and natural beauty.  Longhaul blinked a few tears away as he looked over the scene.  "I haven't seen anything this beautiful since I was a lot younger," he said quietly.

Surveying the huge piles of snow and the completely snow-covered streets, Longhaul chuckled.  "Good thing we've got a party here tonight, since it might not be until Sunday that we're able to go home!"

“Fine by me,” Gem says, smiling at Longhaul. “As long as we’re together, anywhere is home.” She gives him a hug. “Merry Christmas, Longhaul. Shall we get this party started?”

"Merry Christmas, Gem," Longhaul replies, hugging Gem tight.  "Let's get inside where it's warm and get some food, I'm starved!"  He walks back inside with the rest of the group.

In no time at all, the party is in full swing. The teachers and students of CHS mingle as one, enjoying festive foods and wearing silly outfits ranging from reindeer antlers all the way to Santa Claus costumes. Gem, bedecked with a pair of antlers that match her eyes and a red nose, happily munches on a gingerbread cookie. 

While Vinyl plays some carols, Gem dances her way to Longhaul and asks, “Having a good time?”

"Yes, I am, actually," he says as he sips a cup of punch.  "You all really went all-out on this party, great job!"

“We can’t take all the credit,” Raven says, coming over and engaging Gem in a waltz, but still managing to talk. “You helped too!”

“We couldn’t do any of this without you,” Sunset agrees, as she nurses a glass of eggnog. “You’re more than a bus driver, Longhaul. You’re our friend, and we love you.”

"Y'know, I've had a lot of students come and go, but truth be told? You are the best, each and every one of you.  I mean that.  Thank you, all of you."  He raises his glass in toast.  "To friendship."  He takes a  long drink.

“To friendship!” chorus the three, their glasses clinking.

* * *

That Sunday, the students finally board the buses for a well-deserved trip home after spending the preceding two days sleeping in the auditorium. Gem and her friends settle into their seats aboard the bus, talking animatedly about what they plan to do with the rest of break.

“What are you going to do over break, Longhaul?” Gem asks, looking curious.

"I hadn't really planned to do much," Longhaul said, closing the bus doors.  "I'll probably spend the rest of the day just digging out from all of this snow, and then after that ... I have absolutely no idea."  He put the bus in gear and stared to slowly pull away from the school.  "What about you?  Anything special you all are doing?"

“The Dazzlings are going caroling,” Gem says, as Adagio nods in agreement. “Sunset is visiting Princess Twilight in Equestria, and as for Raven and I…” The two share a smirk. 

“We’ve got ourselves two tickets to Trottingham,” Raven says with a grin. “We’re doing things our way, without invoking her noble status.”

“That was my idea,” Gem adds. “For once, I want to be a normal girl in that town. I haven’t made my public debut yet, so I doubt anyone will recognize me.”

“And in case they do, Carrie’s got a few disguise options cooked up,” finishes Raven.

“Feel free to come visit!” Gem says, as an afterthought. “We can show you the Christmas market! And the lights display in Hyde Park!”

"Hm, I've never been to Trottingham, I'll definitely keep it in mind!" says Longhaul as he guides the bus slowly down the still-snow-covered streets.

The six talk among themselves as they go, so Longhaul can focus on his driving. “I can’t believe he actually ponied up,” Gem said in an undertone to Raven, who giggled. “It was wonderful… I’m so glad he’s happy.”

“Me too,” Gem says, nodding.

When the bus approaches Gem’s stop, she and Raven walk down the aisle toward the door. “And before we forget… Happy New Year too, Longhaul,” Gem says happily, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “We’ll see you when we see you!”

"Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you and Raven," Longhaul said with a smile.  "If I don't see you before then, I'll see you next year!"  He watches as Gem and Raven disembark, then closes the doors and continues down the road, off to drop off the rest of his students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second-ever Christmas special, and one that focuses on the differences between how Longhaul and I think about the holiday. This time of year is hard for him, and I try to keep him as happy as I can, because he's important to me, and everyone deserves to be happy during the holiday season.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Equestria Girls: The Longhaul Chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320972) by [ChristaWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristaWolf/pseuds/ChristaWolf), [LonghaulHoofer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonghaulHoofer/pseuds/LonghaulHoofer)




End file.
